The Longest Highway To Love
by Roxification
Summary: Heya! Heather Morris decides to go travel across the Route 66 with her Harley Davidson. What will happen when she meets the gorgeous Naya Rivera? M for smut. Lots of it.
1. You need a bike to ride one

The Longest Highway To Love.

**So this is my first fic! Took me a while to figure out a good storyline, but i think i have one! ****So this chapter is probably not so long, but as the story progresses, the chapters will be longer. Okay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: You need a bike to ride one.

**Heather's POV.**

''Hey Hemo! Wait up!'' Ashley shouts at me while i walk towards the park. She catches up on me, and walks beside me, while patting me on the back.

''I saw you storming out of your house again. Fight with your mom?'' I smile a little. She knows me so well. I bet she even knows me better than _**me**_**.** Ashley and I have known each other probably our whole lives. When she was 4 years old, she moved here, to Arizona. From the moment we saw each other, we just clicked. She told me she moved here from Illinois, which is far away from here. She told me about this road they crossed. That it was the longest highway she has ever seen, and surrounded by some sort of desert.

''Yeah, it's about the Route 66 thing again. She just can't seem to understand that I'm a grown-up now. I'm 21 for fucks sake!'' i shout. I kick an empty coke can out of my way, take my Ray-Ban glasses out of my leather jacket, and put them on. Ashley doesn't have to know that I'm deeply hurt. My mother never let me do my own thing. That's probably the reason i started standing up against her.

You see, when i was about 14 i realized that i was different than most girls. They would come to school dressed in cute little dresses, with ballerina shoes, while i would wear just jeans, a shirt and sneakers. About a year later, i also started looking at them differently. I would notice their curves, their soft kissable lips, in a way a boy should be looking at them. But then i started to feel differently about them too. My first crush was this girl named Rebecca. She was gorgeous. Long black hair, Dark brown eyes, the most squeezable ass ever, and just a great body in general. Too bad she was a bitch, captain of the cheerleading squad, and all the boys in school would drool over her.

So, one night at a party at Brittany's house (who i will introduce to you guys later), Ashley and i were pretty drunk. So was Rebecca. Long story short, i lost my virginity that night. It was the best night of my life. However, the next morning when she woke up in my arms, she freaked the fuck out, called me a freak and a perv for taking advantage of her. She basically ruined my high school time.

Okay but I'm starting to lose focus here, so where were we? Oh yeah, _**my mom.**_ Don't get me wrong, i love her to death, but she practically disowned me after i came out to her when i was 16. She is still trying to convince me that I'm just going through a phase. But hey, at least she didn't kick me out and cooks me a meal every night.

''Hey, she can't tell you what to do anymore hun, if you wanna buy a bike and travel across the country, who, besides me, is gonna stop you?'' she asks. She sounds a bit sad while she says that. I know it's gonna kill me to being that far away from her, but she understands that i need to live my own life.

''Awh but sweetheart, I would_**never**_ forget you! I would totally, like, send cards every week'' I say shrugging.

''You better, otherwise I may have to get my license, buy a bike and hunt your ass down'' she says laughing. I laugh along with her, but I know she's not kidding. She would actually do that.

We walk further in a comfortable silence, until we reach our spot in the park. Brittany already sits on our bench, clad in dark skinny jeans with bright red Vans on her feet, a white tank top, and her big Prada sunglasses on. She sees us and greets us both with a hug, while we all sit down.

''So B, any new sick routines in that crazy head of yours?'' I ask her. Brittany and I met through dance class. That's the biggest thing we have in common. Dance. Hip hop mostly. I used to use dance as an outlet when I was little, so I practically taught myself how to dance. Like I said, Hip hop is my favorite, but I'm also pretty good at Jazz, modern, and contemporary.

Oh! Almost forgot! Not trying to brag or anything, but I used to be Beyonce's back up dancer. Totally crazy right? It was the best experience of my life so far. That woman is such an inspiration. She told me like, that she was very proud of to come out at such a young age. She always looked out for me. I guess she was surprised to say that I quit the job she offered me. I went with her on the Single Ladies tour, and she asked me to go with her on the next one, but I declined. She asked me why, and I explained her my traveling dream. She was luckily really cool about it, and said I should follow my dreams, just like she always did.

''Yeah I got a couple in my mind'' Brittany says with a big grin. Brittany always comes up with the sickest dance routines. Usually we film ourselves while dancing, and then upload them on YouTube.

We talk a bit more about dance, about my traveling plans, my future bike, and a whole lot of other random stuff. I take my Blackberry out my pocket and look at the time. 5:45 pm. Almost dinner time.

''You guys, I better head home, before my dinner gets cold'' I say while hugging Ashley and peck her on her cheek. Same goes for Brittany, and I walk off. It's about a ten minute walk, so when I arrive home and open the front door, I am greeted by the delicious smell of homemade lasagna. As I walk in the kitchen, my mother just takes the lasagna out of the oven.

''Hi mom'' I breathe out.

''Hi'' she greets back softly.

''Smells great'' I say pointing at the lasagna.

''Thanks. I thought I made your favorite. It's been a while.''

''Yeah I know.'' My mom knows she was wrong by saying I'm not allowed to buy a bike and travel. She always makes my favorite dish when I'm upset and she knows it's her fault.

''I was thinking'', she begins. ''After dinner we should have a good talk. I don't like seeing you like this. I'm still your mother Heather.''

''I know mom. Look, I'll talk with you after dinner okay?'' I say while I take place at the dinner table. She nods, takes my plate, and fills it with lasagna. While I eat, I see her watching me.

''Is there something wrong? I ask with my mouth still half full. She just smiles at me sadly.

''You just remind me of your father dear. You guys are so much alike, it scares me. He used to eat like that all the time. Stuffing himself till his stomach would ache the rest of the night.'' A single tear slips from her left eye, and suddenly, I'm not that hungry anymore.

My father past away when I was 14. I think that is also the reason I am who I am today. My mother and I barely talk about my father, so for her to bring him up like this, means a lot to me. She sees the look on my face, and realized she was talking about him.

''Go eat your dinner sweetheart, it gets cold.'' She picks up her fork and starts eating**. **_**Oh**__**man…**_I gently reach over the table and grab her hand. She looks up at me and I see that she is silently crying.

''It's okay to talk about him mom. Its okay to miss him'' I say with a trembling voice. I can't cry right now in front of her. I _need_ to be strong for her.

''I know, I know, it's just that you are all I have left, Heather. What will I do once you are gone also?''

''You are gonna be just fine mom, I know that. You are the strongest woman I know. Besides, you have your friends here, your cooking-club. You belong here mom. I don't. This town only reminds me of all things bad, besides you, dad, Ashley and Brittany. They understand that I _**have**_to do this. To find myself. To find love maybe'' I end with a sigh. I look up from my plate to see my mom smiling at me. She wipes her tears away and squeezes my hand, before standing up and take our plates to the kitchen.

We spend the whole night talking about everything that has been bothering us lately. We laughed, cried, and hugged. And then cried some more. As I lay in bed that evening, I lay with my hands folded beneath my head, staring up the sealing. I am happy things worked out with my mom. Tomorrow I am gonna start looking for my dream bike. I sigh, close my eyes, and pray silently I find it tomorrow. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here.

The next morning I wake up excited. I all but jump out of bed, do my daily morning routine. 10 pushups, 15 sit-ups, 15, pushups, 20 sit-ups, 10 pushups, and 15 sit-ups. Gotta keep my guns and abs in shape. I take a quick shower, and then throw on some comfortable clothes. Dark-grey sweatpants with a white tank top and my worn out black leather combat boots, without tying the shoe-strings. What? I think it looks cool, don't judge. I walk downstairs and grab a bowl, milk and cereal. After I ate, I grab my keys, say goodbye to my mom and head out the door. Time to get me that bike.

After picking up Ashley, we walked to one of the 2 bike shops in town. Of course I've been there before, but the last time I went there was about 6 months ago. Too fucking long ago. As we are about to enter the store, I stop dead in my tracks. I walk over to the window of the shop. Above the shop hangs a sign: Harley's Harley's. Underneath the sign stands the most beautiful bike I've ever seen. A 2010 Harley Davidson Sportster 48. In all its glory. Almost all Vivit Black, a light grey gas tank with _Sports _painted on it, and 2 silver chrome tailpipes on the right side. I think I'm in love. This is the one. _The _bike. I have to have it. I look at the price tag, and if possible, my grin gets even wider. $10,449. My parents have been saving for me since I was born, but when I got a job of my own, I managed to save a whole lot of my own. And, when my grandma past away, she left us a whole lot of money as well.

''Ash, this is the one'' I manage to choke out.

She laughs at the expression on my face, grabs my arm, and drags me into the shop. ''Well then let's go get it then, dumbass! If you keep staring like that it might be sold already!''

When we enter the shop, we notice that we are the only costumers. Behind a small desk there is a man, a bit overweight, grey hair, a thick mustache, and small reading glasses. He hears the doorbell ringing, and looks up. Once he sees me, I can see his mustache curl upwards.

''Heather! Long time no see my child!'' he walks up to me and wraps me in his big arms.

''How's it going Harley'' I laugh as he grabs me tighter. After a few seconds he lets go of me and goes to hug Ashley. ''And you pretty girl, how have you been?'' ''Hey Harley, I've been good, and you?''. He lets Ashley and looks at us both.

''Good, good. So, what can I do for you ladies?''

''Actually Harley,'' I begin. ''I would like to buy that Harley in your window'' I say with a grin.

An hour later, I'm sitting on my front porch with Ashley and Brittany beside me. In front of us stands my bike. My baby. After I took it for a test drive, I was sold. Harley, the generous man that he is, gave me the $499 discount. We are just sitting there, admiring the view.

''Wow'' Brittany breaths out. ''That is what I call a mean bike'' she says in awe.

I can't help but smile. No, grin. ''I know right? Guys, do you think it's possible to be in love with a motorcycle?'' I ask laughing.

''No I'm serious Britt'' Ashley cuts in. ''I wasn't even allowed to ride on the back. We walked all the way home with that heavy thing next to her!'' Britt and I bursting out in laughter, while Ashley just looks irritated. After the laughter died down however, the mood changes a bit.

''So when are you leaving Hemo?'' Britt asks.

''In two days'' I reply. ''I already start packing the important things, like clothes and stuff.'' They both look sad. ''Oh come on you guys! You know I'm gonna miss you!''

''We know Hemo. We are gonna miss you too. So much'' Ashley says softly as she rest her head on my left shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and pull Brittany into my other side. We stay like that for God knows how long, and finally say our goodbyes.

As I lay in bed that night, I fall asleep with a smile on my face. And since a really long time, I sleep like a rock.

**2 days later, 7 am.**

Oh man I _**hate **_this! My mom, Ashley, and Brittany are all crying, which almost makes me cry. _**Almost. **_I'm a badass. Badasses don't cry. I'm already in my black and blue motor suit. As I hug Ashley and Brittany one last time, I walk over to my mom, who's waiting by my bike. She wraps her arms around me, and I lean into her embrace.

''I love you so much baby, don't ever forget that'' she whispers. _**Oh goddamnit here come the waterworks.**_ I look up to her with tears streaming down my cheeks. She takes my face between her hands and wipes the tears away.

''I love you too mom. So much.''

''Promise me you will email me from time to time okay?''

''Yeah of course mom'' I promise her. With one final hug I put on my bright blue helmet, and straddle my bike. I turn to Ashley and Brittany.

''You bitches take care of my mom okay?'' I ask them.

''Of course dumbass, who else has to eat your mom's lasagna weekly?'' Brittany says to me with a smile on her face.

''Yeah you better take care of my girls Britt, otherwise I might have to come back!'' I laugh. I start my bike, wave to them one last time, before driving away.

_**World, watch out, Heather fucking Morris is coming your way.**_

**Naya's POV.**

_**Oh my fucking God, what the hell am I doing here?**_ I question myself for the third time this day. Here I am, working in the middle of fucking nowhere, in an abandoned gas station where no one ever shows up, besides the creepy motorcycle riders. All creepy men though. Imagine a western movie where like, hay or some shot rolls across the road. That kinda feels like this.

I know, you must be thinking, if you hate this job so much, why don't you quit already? Well, life isn't all rainbows and unicorns. I am saving almost all of my salary to eventually one day move to something bigger and better. I don't even care where, as long as it's not here.

_**Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz. **_I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh, and get it out before looking at my screen. There is a picture of my younger sister, Nickayla.

''What up baby sis?'' I answer my phone.

''_**Hey sis! How is my favorite lesbian?'' **_

''She needs to get laid'' I tell her chuckling.

''_**Ewh oh my god, Nay, you seriously have no filter at all, do you?'' **_she says half laughing, half shocked.

''No, I don't, you should know that by now.'' I answer. ''But why did you call Nick? I kinda am at work, and if Tom catches me again doing nothing else then calling and texting, he's gonna freak.''

''_**He won't freak! You got him totally wrapped around your finger. And you shouldn't be worried that he's gonna take your shed away.'' **_She finishes sarcastically.

''Hey! Don't insult my cute little house would ya? It's _**not**_ a shed! Okay, maybe it is but so what? Anything is better than living at home.''

''_**Yeah, I know''**_ she sighs. _**''But I had no particular reason to call you, just checkin' up on you. You know, we should talk more. You should come visit me sometimes.''**_

''How would I do that though? Hitch-hiking?'' I ask laughing.

''_**Yeah, Naya Rivera, the big badass that she is. Hitch-hiking? Yeah right. You are afraid of the dark and horror movies, and you planning on hitch-hiking? Good luck with that!'' **_

''Oh haha make fun of me miss 'I'm all tough, but I crawl under the blankets with my sister when it thunders outside.' I reply with a smirk. I might be a coward and totally scared of a lot of things, but I can be pretty persuasive and a bit of a bitch sometimes.

'' _**Okay, okay. Touché.''**_ She laughs.

''Hey Nick it's been really nice hearing from you again, but I really have to go okay? I'll call you some other time this week, okay?'' I ask her.

''_**Yeah, it's been great talking to you again sis.''**_

''Okay Nick, gotta go, love you, bye!''

''_**Love you too Nay, bye''**_ she ends. I sigh. It has really been too long since I last talked to her.

I moved out of my parents' house a couple of months ago. My boss, Tom let me stay in his shed, attached to his house. I just really wanted a place for myself, and now I finally have it. I'm not planning on staying very long though. You see, ever since I was little I've been into acting. I was featured in a couple of sitcoms. I was hoping to get some kind of break when I was 17. I played a victim in CSI Miami, but no. Clearly the director not knows what hotness means.

Although I do think it has to do with something else. Probably because I'm very, _**very **_gay.

Stupid judge mental world. I am Naya fucking Rivera and I'm gonna something with my live.

As I'm just minding my own things, I suddenly hear a very heavy engine roaring. When I look outside my jaw dropped. There is a figure on an almost all black bike, which looks brand new. As the stranger fills up his gas tank, parks his bike, and takes his helmet of, I'm nearly having a heart attack. _**He **_is an incredible sexy _**woman.**_ Beautiful blonde hair whips around her gorgeous face. She looks _**hot**_. Like, smokin'. As she walks towards the shop/bar it's like it's going in slow motion. You know those Baywatch scenes where they used to run really slowly? Yeah, that's this for me right now. I'm like legit drooling. _**Damn, I seriously need to get laid. Hmm.. who knows maybe Blondie is up for it.**_ Dirty images start to pop up in my head, and I just stand there with a foolish grin. As she enters the bar, she opens her leather motor suit, which reveals a black tank top underneath. _**Well dayum! Hello ripped arms and abs!**_ She walks right over to me, and sits down at a barstool.

''Hi. Can i have a coke please?'' she asks.

''Uhm yeah sure. Do you want a glass or a bottle?'' I ask as normal as I can.

''Whatever suits you best gorgeous'' she says with a wink.

_**Wow, or this girl has amazing gaydar and knows I'm gay, or she just flirts with everyone. Well sexy, I can do that too.**_

''One bottle of coke, coming right up sexy'' I say with a wink while I bite my bottom lip. As I grab the bottle, open it, and hand it to her, it's time for some hardcore flirting.

''Here you go'' I say as I handle her the bottle, making sure my fingertips graze hers. ''So, what does a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself, driving a beast of a bike?'' As our fingertips touch, a smirk appears on her face.

''Well I could ask you the same thing miss….''

''Naya. Naya Rivera'' I say. ''But you still didn't answer my question.''

''Nice to meet you Naya. I'm Heather Morris. And what am I doing here? If I only knew. I'm travelling the route 66. Don't know where it will take me, though. So, I answer my question, you answer yours'' she says.

''Well, I'm working this crappy job, cause I'm saving up. I wanna move to Chicago eventually. My sister lives there. Haven't seen her in too long'' I end with a sigh.

''Wow. So there is another woman on this world who may looks like you?'' she asks with the biggest grin. _**Oh, she is good!**_

''No, sweetheart, there is only one of this'' I say as I run my hands down my body.

''Hmm, too bad. All women should be this gorgeous'', she says as she is full on checking me out. Oh my god. She actually manages to make me blush.

''Well, someone equally gorgeous is standing right in front of me as we speak'' I say as I play with a string of my hair. She chuckles. Wait, how can she be so sexy when she walks and talks, and yet so damn adorable?

''So I have another question'' She says with a serious face.

''Shoot'' I say.

''I kinda need a place to stay, since it's getting late and dark outside'' she says while pointing outside. I look outside, and see that is indeed getting dark. I glance over at the clock. 6:13 pm. Wow, time flies when you are having fun.

''Well, what are you asking ms Morris?'' I already know what she is gonna ask, and of course I'm gonna say yes, but I just want to hear her ask me.

But suddenly, she becomes all nervous and red. _**She is so cute!**_ ''I uhh.. w-was wondering if uhh.. maybe I could.. ah.. stay at y-your place?'' she asks me while scratching her neck.

''Thought you'd never ask, _**stud.**_''

**Author's note: So? Hate it? Love it? Have mercy tho, it's my first fic! See you guys next chapter! Btw, sorry for the cliffhanger, but y'all know what's coming next right? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ride with me, or ride me?

**Yeah! I'm so happy you guys liked my first chapter! Okay so here is the second one! Let me know what you think!**

**Heather's POV.**

''_**Thought you'd never ask, stud.''**_

Oh. My. God. Where has this girl been all my life? Seriously, I thought for a second she was gonna slap me when I asked if I could stay at her place! Damn, I really do have awesome gaydar.

''So, where exactly do you live?'' I ask. She blushes a bit, and looks to the floor. Jezus, how cute is she?

''I live here. Well actually I live in a sort of mini-house attached to my boss' house. I get teased a lot because people call it a shed. I know it's stupid but..''

''No it's not stupid at all!'' I interrupt her quickly. ''I would _**love **_to have a place of my own, I wouldn't care if it's small or not. As long as I can live there comfortably.'' She looks at me with a smile.

''You know Heather, I think I like you'' she begins. ''Because that was the first thing I thought when I went looking for a place.'' I smirk and give her a wink.

''Well, I _**might **_like you too, miss Rivera. And that's pretty fast for someone I just met 3 hours ago'' I chuckle. She looks at the clock again. 9:30 pm. She turns around and flashes me a flirty smile.

''Well miss Morris, looks like my shift is done, care to join me to my humble home?'' she asks.

''It would be a pleasure, sexy, I'm hungry.''

''Oh, and who says I can even cook? Maybe I don't even have food in my house.'' She says daring.

''Well, by looking at that smoking body of yours I would say you take good care of it, which means that or you work out a lot, or you eat a healthy, home cooked meal everyday'' I say while, again, I let my eyes shamelessly wonder over her gorgeous body. _**Damn, the things I would do to that body if she lets me…**_

''Okay so you got that one right, but who says I´m gonna cook for you?'' she says walking from behind the bar standing directly in front of me.

''Because I'm, really nice?'' I ask as innocently as possible. She chuckles and blushes a bit. _**Oh my god. Where did that cute dimples come from? **_She looks up to the ceiling while tapping her fingers on her chin.

''Hmm.. okay!'' she says happily.

''So, your that easy to convince huh? Guess I should get you drunk tonight and see how fun you really can be..'' I say, while she walks out and I follow her, appreciating the nice view she's giving me. She looks at me over her shoulder, and catches me staring at her ass. She smirks.

''Well maybe if you can concentrate on anything besides staring at my butt, I wouldn't mind showing you just how much _**fun**_ I can really be, sober and drunk'' she says with a wink. I think I just blushed even harder than I've ever blushed before. The sexual tension between us is just insane. _**Maybe she is looking for a way to release it.**_

When we arrive at her place, i can help but think it really suits her. Sure, it's all made off wood, but it actually has an upstairs. Well, it's just a couple of stairs but still. It's the cutest place I've ever seen. When I walk in, right on my right is the kitchen, and the eating table/bar. The furthest away from the room is a couch with a normal sized plasma tv. And if I would walk straight ahead, I would walk 7 stair steps, which leads me to an open bedroom, with a door to the left which I assume is her bathroom. All the way to the right is a pretty big bed for such a small woman, and I can't help but smirk as I think we would easily fit in that bed.

''Naya? Where can I put my stuff?'' I ask, holding up my duffle bag.

''Oh just put them on my bed!'' she points upstairs. I walk upstairs and drop my bag on her bed. I walk back to the kitchen, where Naya is already started cooking.

''Watcha making? It smells good'' I say while standing beside her.

''Just some simple pasta, if that's okay with you'' she says while chopping op some paprika and other vegetables and putting them in the pasta sauce.

''Yeah totally! I love Italian food. Do you need help with anything?''

''Uhm, yeah actually, could you get that Itialian bread of that top shelf over there? Your height comes in handy'' she says while smiling sweetly.

''Already taking advantage of me huh?'' I say while bumping my shoulder into hers, while laughing. I reach out, and grab the bread. ''Do you want me to put it into the oven first?''

''Uh yeah sure'' she says, unknown to the fact that she's standing right in front of it. Seeing this as a chance, I quietly stand behind her, and I put my hands on her hips while whispering into her ear. ''You kinda have to move for me to reach the oven, gorgeous.'' She quickly moves to the right, and she is just as red as a tomato. I put the bread in the oven, and move over to where she stands.

''Hey'' I say softly as I gently put my hand on her shoulder. ''Hey I'm sorry if I overstepped just now. It's just that I find you very attractive, and I have never had that with anyone else. If you want me to go, I'll just go grab my bag and…'' As I start to walk away I feel a tiny hand grab my wrist.

''No you don't have to go, it's just… I uh, I don't get hit on that much so it's kinda new for me. And I think you are very attractive also'' she says with flushed cheeks. _**Goddamnit those dimples!**_

''Wait. You don't get hit on? What are these people around here, blind? I mean look at you! You're stunning!'' She chuckles, while walking over to where the pasta is ready, and serves our dinner on white plates, and setting them down on the bar. We took a seat across from each other, and she continues.

''Yeah well, people think I'm a bitch. I just don't like all these creepy, hairy guys who stop by at the bar. Sometimes I wish it was only a gas station, which would avoid all those guys to stop by. But since this afternoon, I'm kinda glad that you stopped by'' she says smiling. I just smile back and wink at her, and we finish our dinner in comfortable silence.

After we'd done the dishes, she grabs a bottle of wine and we sit down on the couch. ''So, already trying to get me drunk?'' I ask chuckling.

''Hmm, maybe'' she says while sitting down next to me. She pours us two glasses, and raises her glass towards me.

''To us. To maybe a start of a great friendship'' she says.

''To us'' I reply, and we clink our glasses together, while taking a sip and holding each other's gaze. She looks at me with hooded eyes, thick long lashes flutter as she looks at me. I may or may not felt my heart skip a beat.

''So how about we go get to know each other better?'' She asks.

''Okay. I start. Uhmm.. Favorite color?''

''Pink'' she answers. ''Yours?''

''Blue'' I say. ''Okay favorite movie?''

''Mean girls. Regina George is my role model'' she laughs. ''Again, yours?'' she continues.

''Okay, you gonna think I'm a huge sap right now, but I have to say Titanic.'' She looks at me, eyes widened, and then burst out laughing.

''Really?'' she begins, still laughing. ''Wouldn't have thought that about you, all tough with your bike and shit.'' 

''Haha, yeah laugh all you want, but I still think it's the best movie ever.''

The next couple of ours we spend talking, drinking wine, laughing, and drinking more wine. We ended up watching Mean Girls, and laughing at each little thing. During the movie she cuddled into my right side, with her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her waist. _**Damn, this is absolutely NOT what I was expecting of this trip. **_

''Hey Heat, no.. He.. nah. Do you have a nickname?'' she finally asks.

''Yeah, my best friend calls me Hemo. It's the first 2 letters of my first name, and the first 2 of my last name.'' She looks up from my shoulder with a bright smile.

''That's so cool! People call me Nay, or Naynay. But you can call me baby or honey'' she flirts with a wink.

''Well, _**baby,**_ it's kinda late, how about we go get some sleep?'' I suggest.

''Already charming my pants of, Hemo?'' She says flirtatious. Damn, this girl has no filter. I stand up and grab her hand, pulling her up with me.

'' No, no! that's not what I meant! I can totally sleep on the couch, and…''

''Stop it!'' she cuts me off. ''Your sleeping with me tonight. My bed is big enough to fit the both of us, and besides, you already have your bag up there. So let's go freshen up and get some sleep'' she finishes.

''Yeah, okay'' I mumble as I follow her 'upstairs'.

''So I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick. If you wanna go change or something go ahead, and make yourself comfortable in bed. I sleep on the left side though'' She says while opening the bathroom door.

''Actually, do you mind if i just wait for you to finish and take a shower myself?'' I ask blushing.

''Yeah sure! Can't have you stinking in my bed'' she says with a playful wink. After that she disappears in the bathroom, and seconds later I hear the shower getting turned on.

I sit on the bed and wait. After a couple of minutes I lay down. But just as my eyes are starting to feel heavy, the bathroom door opens, and suddenly I'm wide awake. Naya walks in, clad in only a towel, and walks over to her drawer, hair still damp, and a drip of water runs directly through her cleavage. _**Hello sexual tension. **_

''Uhh, forgot my underwear'' she chuckles nervously. She grabs her underwear, and walks towards the bathroom again. But just as she is about to close the door, she drops her towel, and I am greeted with the gorgeous, _**naked**_ backside of Naya. For about 5 seconds I sit completely still on her bed. When I realize my jaw hangs on my knees, I drag myself together. _**Fuck this shit**_, I think as I stand up and make my way over to the bathroom. I open the door, and she stands with her back still facing me. Before I can stop myself, I grab her arm and spin her around, so her back is up against the sink.

''I want you so bad right now'' I husk, and I can feel her shiver, but not from the cold, because her cheeks are very red.

''Kiss me'' she chokes out, and I lean in. She meets me in the middle and our lips crash together. _**Oh. My. Fucking. God. **_Her lips taste like heaven. Our lips move together, and I feel her tongue graze my bottom lip. I open my mouth a bit more, and her tongue meets mine for the first time. She moans in my mouth, and I can't take it anymore. I hoist her up by her legs and settle her on the sink. She shrieks because the sink is pretty cold on her bare ass and thighs, but she keeps kissing me. I come to stand in between her legs, while caressing her thighs. Things get heated and she starts to grind into me. I put my right hand on the mirror behind her head to keep myself steady. Our mouths separate and I start to kiss, lick, nip and suck her neck. Her moans become louder and she grabs my face between her hands and crashes our lips together once more.

''Take me to bed baby'' she pants as I start to kiss her neck again. I grab her ass and lift her up against me, still kissing along the way. She wraps her legs around my waist and her hands are tangled in my hair. The only sounds that are heard right now is our heavy breathing, moans, and the smacking sounds our lips make. I enter her bedroom, and push the bathroom door closed with my right foot, to push her up against it, and continue my assault on her neck.

''Hemo, please baby, the bed'' she husks. I stop kissing her and look at her. Wow, she looks like a hot mess. Sex hair to the max, bruised lips, one very big hickey on the right side of her neck, and almost pit black eyes, darkened by her arousal.

''Already begging after a couple of minutes? Damn Nay, this is gonna be a long, _**long **_night for you.'' With that, I turn around and walk towards the bed. I gently lay her down, and quickly strip till I'm just wearing my Superwoman panties. I climb on the bed and hover over her. She looks up at me, and I swear to God, she is _**perfection.**_ Her black hair is sprawled across her pillow, and she has a look of pure lust in her eyes. She puts her left hand behind my neck, and crashes our lips together again. I run my tongue across her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. She opens her mouth and our tongues start to play with each other. My hands begin to wander. I feel her breasts, her abs, and her thighs. She moans into my mouth and start to feel me up as well. Her nails graze over my back, and her hands cup my ass. She pushes her hands down, and our naked bodies touch for the first time, sending a shiver through my body. Our mouths detach and we are both out of breath.

''Touch me'' she pants. I shift my body a little bit so I'm straddling her right leg, and with my right hand I begin to travel south. When I feel smooth skin changing into very, _**very**_ wet skin, I know I've reached my destination. I run my long middle finger along the length of her slit, and she moans softly. I find her clit, and start circling it.

''Ah yeah baby, right there'' she moans. God I love that she is loud. I start circling faster, and her moans become louder and louder.

''More Hemo'' she pants.

''Yes Ma'am'' I reply. I line my finger up against her entrance and push in.

''_**Oh my god, baby you uh.. gotta.. oh fuck.. add one more ahh!''**_ Before she could finish her sentence, I already have two fingers buried knuckle deep inside her. I start thrusting at a furious pace, and which each thrust she moans louder and louder.

''Oh I think I'm ahh.. gonna.'' With that, I pull my fingers out, and her face becomes horrified.

''Why did you do that! I was about to come!'' she almost yells. I cut her off with my lips on hers. After a minute or so I pull away, and smirk at her.

''I want you to ride me'' I say, and roll her over, so she is straddling me. My right hands travel south and my index and middle finger find my way into her again. She starts to buck her hips towards me, and I drool with the sight. Her abs are glistering with sweat, her boobs are bouncing with each thrust. I start curling my fingers, and her breathing becomes quick and short, which tells me that or she has low stamina, or she is almost cumming. My thoughts get answered as her muscles contract and she start talking again.

''Oh shit! Oh shitshitshitshit!'' She yells out. Again a stop moving, roll us over again, and slam into her again. She doesn't even care I think. With one final thrust she dugs her nails in my shoulder blades, pushes her body upwards against mine, and screams out in ecstasy. I slowly thrust into her 3 times, letting her ride it out, before sliding my fingers out. I lick my middle finger clean, and offer her my index finger. She sucks slowly, and eventually releases it with a pop. After that, I gently lay down on top of her, and let her breathing get back to normal.

''Oh my god. What _**was **_that?'' she asks chuckling. I smile into her neck, and I lift my head to look at her.

''An orgasm'' I reply smiling.

''Yeah, an earth shattering one. Seriously, I think I've never came so hard and long in my life'' she whispers.

''Well then I consider my job well done'' I say with a wink. She puts her right hand on my cheek and pulls me in for another kiss.

''Well, I haven't done my job yet'' she says with a mischievous grin. She rolls us over and kiss me again. After a minute or so, _**really, who counts?,**_ she releases my mouth with a pull on my bottom lip, and start kissing along my jaw, neck, throat, and collarbones. She arrives at my boobs, and take my right nipple in her mouth, and start licking and sucking on it.

''Damn baby, that feels good'' I moan out.

''Hmm'' she hums out, and the vibration sends a jolt of pleasure straight to my core. She releases my nipple with a wet pop, and moves to my left one . When she is done assaulting my left nipple, she moves her mouth to my stomach. My abs immediately react by tightening. She stops kissing and watches in awe, which causes my abs to relax again. She smirks, and runs her right index finger across my abs, which causes them to tighten again.

'' I love the effect I have on your abs'' she says.

''Hmm I can't help it with you'' I breath out. She starts kissing my stomach again, while moving down. When she reaches my bright blue panties with a big pink S on them, she takes it between her teeth, and pulls down. She sits on her heels, and help me out of them. She comes back up, kissing my legs along the way. When she reaches my inner thighs, my breathing becomes heavier. Without any kind of announcement, she licks my clit, which cause my hips to buck up, almost hitting her in the face.

''Wow, easy there tiger'' she chuckles. She places her hands on my hipbones and continues licking and sucking on my clit. _**Oh my god, she feels like heaven!**_

''More baby'' I moan, and she enters me directly with two fingers. She is now thrusting, licking and sucking, and I have trouble keeping up with all the movements going on down there. After a couple of licks and thrusts I feel that familiar burning in my lower stomach, and I know I'm close. I grab a hand full of pitch-black hair, and moan.

''Just a little bit, uh.. more babe. Ugh, so close'' I husk out. With that she stops all movements and smirk at me evilly.

''Payback's a bitch, huh?'' she asks with a raised eyebrow. Oh my god, this woman is going to be the death of me. She crawls on all fours back on top of me, and kisses me. _**Ugh, I taste good!**_

''I wanna sit on your lap'' she says while biting her bottom lip. _**Damn, so sexy!**_

''Okay'' I say while sitting up. I lift my right leg so she can slide her left leg underneath. She throws her other leg over my left one, and bucks her hips.

''Ooh!'' we both moan out at the feeling of our clits touching. I grab her back with my right hand, and with each thrust I press her closer to my own body, causing more friction between our legs.

''Oh uhh my god! You ah feel so.. ughh good!'' she yells, and I moan in response. I look up and stare in her eyes. Damn, this girl is so gorgeous! After a minute or three we are both on the edge, and it's noticeable by the way we moan and breathe.

''Naya. I _**ugh, **_I'm ah gonna cum!'' I moan.

"Uh _**oh!**_ Not yet babe, I'm almost ah there!'' Wanting to come at the same time, I grab her ass with both hands, and with the last and hardest thrust we both fall over the edge, holding each other for dear life, while moaning each other's names. We ride out our orgasms, my face buried in her neck and my hands wrapped around her waist, and her fingers tangled in my hair. We stay like that for a couple of minutes but eventually I let myself fall backwards with Naya on top of me, now her face buried in my neck, our legs tangled. After a couple of minutes, I hear Naya's breathing starting to even out. She is asleep. It doesn't take long for me to follow her.

****

The next morning we wake up in the exact same position we fell asleep in last night. Her hair is all over my face, and careful not to wake her up, I brush her hair out of the way. As I lay there, not wanting to wake her up, I start to think.

_**I can really see myself fall for this girl if I get to know her better. Too bad it's almost time for me to leave again. Maybe I can stay one more night here. **_I glance over to my left, where her alarm is placed. 1:20 pm. _**Yup, that is definitely going to be tomorrow. Wait a second. She said to me that she wanted to go to Chicago. Now let that be the end of Route 66. Maybe if she is up for it, she can come with me. Maybe I can even learn her how to ride my bike if she wants. Yeah, I'll ask her when she wakes up. Maybe at breakfast/lunch. **_

''I can almost hear you thinking'' she mumbles into my neck. She lifts her head, and looks at me with an ' I just woke up smile.' She kisses my lips softly.

''Hmm, morning'' she says with a raspy voice, while laying her head on my chest. I run my fingers up and down her back while replying. ''Good morning gorgeous. I was just thinking about last night'' I whisper, while kissing her soft hair.

''Hmm, last night was pretty amazing'' she says, and I can feel her smile.

''Yeah it was'' I say back. We lay there for about half an hour, in comfortable silence, me caressing her back, and she draws patterns on my stomach. _**Yeah, I can get used to this**_.

''Nay?''

''Yeah?''

''Can I take my shower now? I never got the chance to take one last night.'' She rolls over and yawns.

''Yeah of course, when you are done, breakfast or lunch will be ready'' she says while leaning over to kiss me softly. ''towels are in the middle drawer in the bathroom, and you can just use my shampoo'' she continues.

''Okay'' I say, kissing her once more before standing up and walking towards the bathroom. I take my time in the shower. My muscles are sore, but the good kind of sore. Showers always help me to relax. About thirty-five minutes later I'm finished and dressed, and when I walk out of the bathroom, greeted by the delicious smell of pancakes. I see Naya with her back facing me in the kitchen. I quietly walk down the stairs, and walk over to stand behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist, and nuzzle her neck, placing soft kisses on the bare skin I find there. She immediately relaxes in my arms, and lets out a sigh.

''Hmm smells good'' I mumble.

''Yeah, I figured you were hungry considering how _**productive **_we've been last night'' she says chuckling.

''Haha yeah, _**very hungry''**_ I growl into her neck.

''Oh cut it out, you horndog. Go be productive and go get me some plates.''

''Okay'' I say, releasing my grip and get two plates, placing them on the bar, and sitting down on one of the stools, watching Naya cook for me. I can't help but smile at how cute she looks with her apron on.

About ten minutes the food is ready, and we eat while get to know each other more. Her sister Nickayla seems like a pretty cool girl. The way she talks about her, I just can tell she is very proud of her baby sister. Which actually gives me good hope when I ask her if she wants to come with me.

When we're finish eating, we do the dishes, and cuddle up on the couch, spending the whole afternoon watching movies, including the Titanic. When dinnertime comes around, I decide to cook. Well, I'm not that good of a cook, so we decided on some grilled cheese sandwiches. After dinner, we're back to cuddling on the couch. _**Okay Hemo, don't back down now, just ask her.**_

''Naya?''

''Hmm?'' she mumbles from my chest.

''Can I ask you something? It's kinda serious though.'' She lifts her head from my chest and looks at me questionably.

''Yeah sure.''

''Okay so I had a great time last night. Well, throughout the whole time I was with you actually. And I hope you did too, cause I really like you already and…''

''Hemo!'' she interrupts me. ''You're rambling'' she chuckles. She leans into me and gives me a sweet kiss on my lips. 'Now go on.''

''Yeah.. right. What I am trying to say or ask is if you would like to go with me on my trip across Route 66? I mean I can drop you off in Chicago with your sister if you want. I understand if you don't want to come I totally understand. I mean you have your job here, and..'' Again I get cut off, but this time by her lips. She climbs on my lap, straddling me. We kiss for a good two minutes, before we pull away for air.

''Yes'' she breaths on my lips. ''I would absolutely love to come with you.''

''Really?'' I ask, and she nods. I smile back and kiss her again.

''You have no idea how happy this made me. So when do you wanna leave? I mean, I have to pack a bag, tell Tom I quit, and clean the house!'' she starts rambling about all the stuff she has to do before we leave.

''Well, how about we go the day after tomorrow? We sleep in tomorrow, walk by the gas station, talk to Tom, and pack your stuff. Maybe after that we clean your house a bit, so we can leave as soon as possible next morning. Sound good?''

''Yeah, that sounds great'', she beams at me. _**Damn those dimples!**_

We spend the rest of the evening cuddling and talking about our 'road trip'. I'm so happy she said yes. I have a feeling that even if it doesn't work out as I hope it does, I at least have found a great friend in Naya, hopefully more.

So when she screams out my name later that night with my face buried in her neck, I really hope I made the right choice by inviting her. It definitely feels like it.

**So there it is! Chapter 2! I hope y'all liked the smut, it was my first time writing it. Please review and I see you all next chapter! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rules are made to be broken.

**Hey guys! Oh my god! O love how many alerts/ favorites this story already has! It's crazy! Thank you guys so much!So I do have one question: What do you guys want for this fic? Like, do you want it to become a smutty fic, or a drama fic, or maybe an angsty fic? And do you guys like Heather's pov? Please let me know in a review kay? Enjoy!**

**Heather's POV.**

I wake up the next morning with Naya in my arms. Her right leg thrown over my legs, and her arm possessively draped around my waist, while her face was resting in the crook of my neck. I glance over to my left, and her alarm clock reads that it's 10 am. I know, early to wake up on a day off, but we have a lot of things to do today. First, convince her boss to get her to come with me, pack her clothes and other stuff she needs, buy her a motor outfit, _**damn, she would look so hot in leather.**_ Then clean up her house, and get some well-deserved rest. I decided yesterday we should make this a relaxed trip. Like, make a couple of stops on the way, and book a motel room or something. I cautiously start to wake Naya up, but she doesn't budge. She really sleeps like a rock. I wiggle my way out of her grip, and carefully lay down on top of her. I start to kiss her neck softly, and she begins to mumble. I let out a soft chuckle, because she is so adorable when she sleeps. I start to place feather light kisses along her jawline, collar bones, and the swell of her breasts. When I look up, I see a pair of dark watching me sleepily.

''Well this is certainly a nice way to wake up'' she says, her voice all husky and groggily from sleep.

''Hmm'' I hum while placing one last kiss on her collarbone before softly kissing her lips. She sighs happily and pulls me tighter on top of her. We lay there for a while, just taking each other in, staring into her eyes. _**I can see myself falling for you Naya. **_

''Really?'' she asks. _**Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? **_

"What really?'' I ask as innocently as possible.

''That you could see yourself falling for me?'' _**Shit, guess I did actually say that out loud. Nah, what the hell, just be honest, I bet she digs that.**_

''Uhm, yeah'' I say blushing. She chuckles and carefully takes my ears in her hands.

''Your eyes get all red when you blush. It's so cute.'' Okay, now I start to blush even more. ''Oh, and for the record, I can totally see myself falling for you as well. But to be honest, I think we should slow down a bit, and really get to know each other. I mean, having sex with a girl I just met a day before is not how I usually role'' she finishes in a whisper, almost like is she is afraid of my reaction. Actually, I think the exact same way. We _**did**_ move a little fast. But there is just this undeniable sexual tension between us, it's crazy.

''Yeah I totally agree. Although I absolutely regret nothing about last night or the night before that'' I say with a grin. I bring my face close to hers and try to kiss her luscious full lips, but to my surprise, she turns her head away.

''Uh uh! Slowing down remember? I mean, you haven't even took me on a date yet!'' she exclaims.

''Wait, a date?'' I laugh. ''I don't know if you looked around here, _**sweetheart, **_but I don't see a proper place around here to take you on a date. I hereby promise you that when we arrive in Chicago, I will take you on the best first date, _**ever.**_'' She huffs and lets out a groan.

''What?'' I ask her.

''You're _**so**_ not playing fair right now!''

''How come?'' I ask her. _**Please don't be mad at me, please don't be..''**_

''You being all sweet and caring makes me want to kiss you'' she pouts. Oh man, I want to kiss that pout away. Well, nothing stands in my way, so I do it. I lean over and give her a sweet kiss on her full lips.

''You know you can still kiss me if you want. I wouldn't mind you know, I mean, we already had sex, twice, so kissing should be allowed right?'' I ask her.

''Yeah, kissing should be fine. But we do need to set up some ground rules though. Otherwise we are not gonna go that far, because I would have to lock you up in here.'' She says.

''Oh, so you have a kinky side huh? Me likey'' I say cocking my eyebrow.

''Rule number one! No sexy talking, or saying things that make me want to rip your clothes off!''

''Do you have an example?'' I ask smirking.

''Don't you play dumb on me you horndog, you know what I mean. And also, rule number two, no sexy or flirty smiles!''

''Hey!'' I exclaim. You can totally do that better with your dimples! They should be illegal'' I pout.

''Which brings me to rule number 3, no pouting. I can't resist your pout'' she chuckles.

''Okay my turn!'' I say. ''Rule number 4. When you wake up, you are not allowed to talk to me for at least an hour. Your voice just oozes sex when you wake up, and it just makes me wanna..''

''Okay stop it right there! You are already breaking rule number 1!'' she says frustrated.

''Okay sorry'' I say laughing. ''But Naya, you do realize that I am currently _**naked**_ on top of you, also naked?'' I ask. I decide to have a little fun with her. I let my right hand travel south, and grab her full by her ass. She lets out a high pitched shriek.

''Oh my god Hemo! Out of my bed, now!'' she yells. I stand up laughing, and walk over to the bathroom to use the toilet.

''Oh and Naya?'' I ask her, my back still facing her.

''Yeah?''

''No staring at each other's naked bodies.'' I hear her chuckle obviously knowing that she is caught.

''Okay, whatever you say. Can I still admire you while wearing clothes?'' she asks innocently.

''Yeah sure, as long as I'm aloud the same thing with you'' I reply.

''Uh yeah, okay. Looking is allowed, no touching.''

**Forty minutes later…**

''H-hemo! S-stoooop!'' she manage to choke out as I give her a tickle death. After we had breakfast, showered, and put on some clean clothes, we sat on the couch, which eventually led to a tickle fight on the floor.

''Never!'' I say as my hands tickle her ribs and stomach.

''P-pleas-se! it h-hurtss!'' I see tears forming in her right eye, and immediately stop my assault.

''Oh my god I'm sorry are you okay?'' I ask worriedly. All of a sudden she grins and pounces. She straddles me and starts tickling me.

''Didn't I tell you I am an actress?'' she laughs out. Oh man, totally forgot about that.

''Hey! That is breaking rule number 3! No pouting! You just totally pouted when you started tearing up!

''Aren't we breaking rule number 5 also? She says, still tickling me. ''Because we are touching.''

''Yeah, b-but not the ss-sexual kind'' I manage to choke out. She stops tickling me and just stares at me. There it is again. That nagging sexual tension. It's ridiculous actually. She leans in and our lips crash together. We both moan at the same time, and my hands automatically find her ass. She is trying to take my hands away, but I'm stronger than her, so my hands stay where they are.

''Baby, Hemo, we _**have**_ to stop'' she pants out as I start to lick, bite and suck on the left side of her neck.

''You know you don't want me to stop Nay'' I mumble as I continue my assault in her neck. She grips my neck with both hands, and moans loudly. We go on like this for about ten minutes when she jumps off of me, and backs away.

''I'm scared of you Hemo'' she says quietly. I quickly stand up, walk over to her, and put my hands on her waist, looking for eye contact.

''Why?''

''Because I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm around you, and it's scary because we only know each other for just two days.'' I sigh and pull her in a tight, non-sexual embrace.

''I know, it's scares me too, to be honest with you. But that is why I asked you to come with me to Chicago, so we can figure things out between us. I really like you Naya'' I confess.

''I really like you too Hemo'' she mumbles into my chest. I gently pull away from our hug, and give her a peck on her left cheek. ''Let's go hot stuff, we have to talk to your boss'' I say while putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight into my left side.

We walk towards her work in silence, just enjoying walking next to each other. When we get closer to the bar/gas station, Naya becomes more and more nervous.

''Hemo, what if I don't get Tom's permission for our trip?'' she asks me nervously. I shrug and put my hand around her waist, while still walking.

''Well, then maybe I have to threaten him'' I say laughing. She laughs along, and she relaxes a bit. When we arrive at Tom's small office at the back of the bar, she turns to me.

''Do you mind waiting here? I think I need to say this by myself.''

''Yeah sure, no problem. I just wait here okay?'' I say while walking towards her, and cupping her cheeks. She stands on her tippy toes and gives me a peck on my lips. _**Yep, definitely falling. **_

**Naya's POV.**

Oh my god, why am I so nervous? I mean, I used to quit my previous jobs without even giving it a second thought. But Tom let me stay at a part of his house. He wasn't just my boss, but also a good friend. I know he wouldn't mind me going away, I just think it would make him sad. I take a deep breath, and knock soft., but confident on his door. I hear a muffled 'come in', and I make my way into his office.

It's not a bog office. There is his desk and his leather computer chair. A book closet with all the financial stuff in it, and some paintings on the walls. Nothing special.

''Hey Naya, what can I do for you?'' he says without looking up from his Apple computer.

''I uh, wanted to talk to you about something'' I say while taking a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk. He finally looks up, and shuts off his computer.

''Talk to me Rivera.''

''I uh, I want to quit my job here'' I blurt out. ''I mean I had a really great time here, but you know that my real dream is to go to Chicago. I met someone two days ago, I can tell there is something special between us, and she asked me to come with her. She is traveling across the Route 66, and offered to drop me off at Nick's.'' Tom looks up at me and sighs.

''You know, I always figured this day would come, and I know I can´t stop you, but I do hope that you realize that you can´t trust anybody you just met 2 days ago, Naya. She could be a serial killer or a kidnapper.''

I know that he would react this way. But there is no way in hell Heather is not who she says she is. I believe her. Besides, I totally got her whipped already, she wouldn't lie to me. ''I know Tom, but I really trust her. she just has this thing about her that makes me believe her without giving it a second thought. Besides, if she was a kidnapper, I would have already been kidnapped.'' Tom nods understandingly, and I know I won him over.

''Well you have my blessing, but you promise me that you will be save and that you will come back here one day'' he says walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

''You know I will. And of course I will stop by. I have to check out the replacer you picked for me. I bet she is not able to have that many men stop by occasionally'' I laugh.

''Yeah, I guess I have to hire a Adriana Lima look alike or something'' he chuckles.

We pull away from the hug, and I say goodbye for the last time. I really am going to miss this guy. Oh well, maybe I find myself another sassy gay friend in Chicago.

**Meanwhile outside the gas station – Heather's POV.**

While Naya is talking to Tom, I walk towards the parking spot I left my bike at when I came along with Naya. I see it standing in the bright sun, being all kinds of badass and shining. I grin as I walk over and let my finger trail along the length of _**my**_ bike. Oh how I love to say that, _**my bike.**_ And tomorrow, there will be another passenger on it. I laugh to myself, thinking about how I wouldn't even let my best friend sit on the back, and now I have met this girl two days ago, and she gets to be on it without even thinking about it. _**Oh shit, Ashley! I told her I would call her every day! Fuck, I'm already abandoning my friends because of Naya. Guess I call her right now.**_

I pull out my Blackberry and search through my contacts. I come across Ashley almost immediately, and press the call button. It rings three times before she picks up.

''_**Where the hell have you been Heather Elizabeth Morris! Oh my god I was so worried!''**_

''Hello to you too Ash! And I'm sorry for not calling, I've been…busy'' I grin.

''_**Busy doing what? Driving? I bet you are already in Chicago!''**_

''Uh actually I am still in Arizona, almost in New Mexico.''

''_**WHAT? What are you doing there? Did something happened? Did you get arrested? Hemo I told you! You are driving way too fast!''**_

''What? No, no! I didn't get arrested! Something else happened though'' I answer.

''_**Well, what happened?'' **_she says impatiently.

''I uh, kinda met someone…'' I say, unsure of how she is going to react.

''_**AAH! No way! What is her name? how old is she? What does she looks like? Is she hot? Send me a picture!'' **_she starts rambling. I quickly cut her off before she keeps talking nonstop.

''Ash, ash! Calm down! Okay, her name is Naya Rivera, she is just as old as me, like two weeks older. She looks exotic, like Spanish or something, I don't know, I didn't get the chance to ask yet. And yes she is very, _**very **_hot. And I will send a picture as soon as she lets me.'' I hear Ashley shriek trough the phone, and it is so loud I have to put my phone away from my ear.

''_**Oh my god you are so whipped already! 'when she lets me', like what the hell Hemo! What have you been so busy with that you couldn't ask her that?'' **_she practically screams in my ear when she realizes she answered her own question. _**''OH MY GOD YOU TOTALLY FUCKED HER!''**_ I start to laugh at her outburst, only Ashley could react that way. Suddenly I feel two arms wrapped around me, and I look down to see bronze-colored arms. While Ashley is still shouting in my ear, I ignore her and turn around to see Naya smiling at me with a million dollar smile, dimples at their places.

''Tom wasn't even mad! I totally get to come with you!'' I happily give her a tight hug, and after we break apart, a chaste kiss on her lips. I realize that Ashley is still on the phone, and I motion to Naya to wait a second.

''Ashley! Stop screaming! And for the record, yeah I totally did. Hard. But that's not the case, she is standing right here.'' I look up to see a very surprised Naya Rivera looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

''Hold on, yeah, I'll ask okay?'' with the phone reaching out to Naya is ask:

''My best friend wants to talk to you, is that okay?

Laughing she grabs the phone from my hand and brings it to her right ear.

''Hello this is Naya?'' she asks in an unsure way.

''_**Hay I'm Ashley, Heather's best friend! So, you already got her whipped huh?'' **_

''Haha yeah I guess you can say that.'' She says. She walks away from me, still talking to Ashley. Occasionally I hear her say yes or no, or laughing. Mostly laughing. Oh my god, I hope that Ashley doesn't tell embarrassing stories about me.

About ten minutes later, she walks over, phone in her hand, grinning and reaching the phone out to me.

''Really Heather? You fucked me hard?'' she asks as if it's the most normal thing in the world. I instantly start blushing, and putting my arms around her waist. I look down at her, and she is also blushing.

''Well I did, didn't I? I ask shyly. She chuckles and cups my cheeks, kissing me softly.

''Hmm, yeah you did. Doesn't mean you have to brag about it.'' I kiss her one last time, and taking her hand in mine, turning around to walk towards her house once more.

''Well, I think I'm allowed to brag about you. So, what did Tom say?''

**2 hours later. **

After we cleaned her house for a bit, we decided to go to a few small shops not so long away from her house. She told me there is a small bike shop there, seeing as there are a lot of bikers stopping by here. When we enter the store, I immediately see the motor suits. We walk over to the rack, and start looking for a suit. I grin as I find what I've been looking for. A leather suit, bright pink at the top, and black at the bottom. I hold it up for Naya to see. She grins, takes it from me, and spins around to look for a dressing booth. With a probably stupid grin on my face, I follow her, and wait outside her booth. When I hear a zipper being pulled up, I open the booth, to reveal a leather clad Naya. My throat gets dry, and I gulp visibly.

''Stop drooling Hemo'' Naya says laughing. I can't even laugh along with her, my eyes stay glued to her body, covered in leather. My mind goes straight into the gutter, and I fight the urge to put her against the wall.

''Seriously Heather, you are making me uncomfortable right now.'' I snap out of my sex-filled haze, and look in her eyes.

''I'm sorry, you just look so hot right now'' I husk. She seems to notice the change in my voice, because before I can say or so something, I am being pulled into the booth, and she wraps her hands around my neck, crashing our lips together.

''Hmm so what are you going to do about that, _**stud?**_'' she asks flirtatiously. My hands cups her ass, and give a firm squeeze. I start to kiss her neck, biting and sucking on it as well. She is already moaning softly, and the ache between my legs becomes worse. My mouth starts to go south, and when I reach the zipper of her suit, I pull it down, revealing her black lace bra and her gorgeous abs. I lick, suck and bite everywhere my mouth comes, and I feel her hands come to rest in my hair. When my mouth reaches her panty line, she pulls me upwards.

''Seriously Hemo, I want you so bad right now, but we just broke all the rules, and we can't do it here.'' _**Are you fucking serious right now!**_

''O-okay, uh yeah, I'm sorry'' I say, suddenly feeling ashamed. _**Damn Naya, if you don't want me you can just say it you know. **_She seems to notice my insecurity, because she cups my cheeks, forcing me to look at her.

''Hemo, please don't give me that look. You know this isn't easy for me too you know. I can barely control myself around you as it is. I just don't want to ruin this. I mean I like you too much to make this a just the sex, no feelings thing, because I can't. my feelings are already involved in this. I mean, what if you decide you've had enough of my body and leave in the middle of nowhere? I can't have that Heather, I have to know if you feel the same way about me. I have to make sure I'm save around you. I have to know if i..''

I cut her off with a kiss. I try to pour all my emotions in that kiss. _**I won't leave you, ever. I do feel the same way. You are so safe around me, I won't ever let anything happen to you. **_When we break apart, we are both out of breath.

''Is that a good answer?'' I breath out. She smiles and gives me another kiss.

''Yeah, a perfect answer.''

''Okay, so I'll wait outside, you go get dressed, okay?''

''Yeah, see you in a minute.''

When she comes out of the dressing booth, we find a matching helmet. I pay for her suit and helmet, and after we leave the shop, we walk towards her apartment again. Along the way, she hooks her arm with mine, and I can't help but smile. I bet we look like a couple to a stranger, but weirdly enough, it feels really good having her here with me. We walk in comfortable silence, and glance occasionally to each other.

When we arrive at her apartment, I bring her suit upstairs, while she starts cooking. As I am upstairs I feel my phone vibrating against my thigh. I pull it out of my pocket, and see that I have one text message from Ashley.

**From Ash: Already have a pic from you lady ? **

**To Ash: No, wait I'll go ask her right now okay?**

**From Ash: Hurry! I'm with your mom right now, eating your lasagna, and she is asking for a pic of your chick.;)**

**To Ash: Tell my mom I say hi, and tell her I call her later tonight. And btw, she is NOT my chick! Yet… ;) **

I walk downstairs, and see Naya moving around in the kitchen, preparing her pots and pans and whatever more.

''Naynay? Ashley is asking for a picture of you. Can I send her one?''

''Uh yeah, sure. Wait, I'll go fix my hair real quick.'' She runs upstairs to the bathroom and slams the door shut. I grin to myself. I love that she is such a girly girl.

**To Ash: Wait a minute, she is upstairs fixing her hair. She wants to impress you:P**

**From Ash: OMG really? Haha LOL. But okay I'll wait. Your mom says hi too btw. She also says you better start calling her tonight, or she's gonna start stalking you.:P**

**To Ash: Haha, okay I'll call her. Oh wait a sec, Naya's back. **

Naya walks down the stairs with her hair done, wearing denim jeans and white blouse. I grab my phone, and aim the camera on her.

''Ready babe? Okay smile!'' I say as I take the picture. She stands beside me to look at the picture. _**Damn, she is really photo-genic. **_

''Wow, looking good, Nay, imma send it okay?''

''Yeah sure, go ahead, I'm going to finish diner. I hope you're hungry!''

''Hmm, starving'' I say as I follow her to the kitchen while sending the picture to Ashley.

**From Ash: Wow. O.O she looks good! Your mom approves also;)**

**To Ash: haha thanks . It's not like I need your permission, just needed a reason to brag:P**

**From Ash: You do need my permission and you know it. BUT, she is sweet and hot, so you have my blessing. **

**To Ash: haha blessing for what? Marry her?**

**From Ash: To tap that! And yeah, also marry her if you want. I get to be your best woman! **

**To Ash: haha you know it! But I do think it's a bit early for marriage don't ya think? **

**From Ash: yeah, WAY too early. But ya know, once the day comes, I just claim myself your best woman.**

**To Ash: Wouldn't have it any other way. But gotta go boo, wifey just cooked me dinner XD**

**From Ash: haha! Wifey huh? Okay imma let you to it. Talk later kay?**

**To Ash: Talk later!**

''Well, Ashley approves your looks, and my mom as well'' I say chuckling.

''Wait your mom? You told me it was for Ashley!''

''Babe! Relax! Yeah, it was for Ashley, but she happened to be with mom. Sorry if you didn't want my mom to see you.''

''No, no it's okay, I was just worried your mom would freak if she knew I'm going on the trip with you. My mom would if I told her I'd go away with a person I just met.''

''Haha yeah, but my mom knows that I know what I'm doing. Besides, I have my guns right here'' I say while contracting my biceps and kissing them. She laughs and pecks me on my cheek.

''Yeah, you and your guns would protect me from the bad guys out there'' she says while walking past me and putting our plates on the eating bar.

''Hmm yeah we would'' I say as I follow her. We eat in comfortable silence, and after dinner, I do the dishes while Naya takes a shower. When we are both done, we snuggle up on the couch until it's time for bed. She lays on the left side, and crawl towards her, and spoon her from behind, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder blade, while resting the palm of my hand under her shirt, drawing circles on her abs.

''You ready for tomorrow babe?'' I mumble in her neck.

''Yeah'' she whispers back. ''Tomorrow is the start of the rest of my life'' she sighs happily. I snuggle even closer if that's possible, and we almost immediately fall into a deep slumber.

**Next morning.**

After I woke Naya up with little kisses everywhere, we decide to take a shower together. _**Another rule broken.**_ I mean, hello. Try not to stare at her naked body for a second. After our shower we ate breakfast, and Naya is upstairs right now, packing her last things.

**Naya's POV.**

Okay, so phone charger, check. Toothbrush and toothpaste, check. Enough clean clothes, check. So, I guess I have it all. _**No wait! Underwear!**_ Hmm, good thing I think about it now, otherwise I have to go commando for the rest of the trip. Not that Hemo wouldn't mind. I grin to myself. Heather is such a horndog. She reminds me sometimes of a 16 year old boy, who has just figured his penis out.

As I pack enough underwear, I suddenly feel something hard. I shove away some panties and bra's, and see what's laying there. _**Damn, I haven't used that in a long, long time. Should I take it? Maybe Hemo likes it… No! maybe she thinks you are a freak! Well, she has said she liked a more kinky… NO damnit! You are the one who came up with the rules Naya, so you have to face the consequences. But damn, I really wanna use it again. Fuck it, I just pack it. **_I quickly shove the strap-on in my bag, and zip it up. _**Fingers crossed, and hoping she likes it. She IS a top after all. **_

**Heather's POV**

As I'm waiting for Naya, I start polishing my baby. My bike. I can't wait to take it for a spin again. I hear the front door slamming, and she stands behind me with her bag ready.

''Hey, you're ready to go?''

''Hell yeah'' she replies. I start my bike and straddle it. I motion for her to climb on the back. She immediately wraps her arms around my stomach, and I drive away.

Along the way we make two short stops to pee, drink and eat, and when the night falls, we are in New Mexico. I decide to call it a night, and stop at the nearest motel. I book a room, and park my bike in the parking lot in front of our room.

''So how do you like it so far? Riding on a bike?'' I ask Naya as we drop our bags in the room and I take a seat on the bed.

''It's so awesome! I really like it. But I like it more because I get to hold you the whole way'' she says seductively while pulling the zipper of her leather suit down, revealing a red lace bra.

''Uhm babe, Naya, you should probably wear a shirt underneath that. Didn't you get cold?'' I as her, my eyes still focused on her ridiculously hot body. She steps out of her suit, wearing matching lace panties. She walks over to me straddling my lap. If I wasn't wet before, I _**definitely **_am now.

''Hmm, I was hot thinking about the things you did to me the other day. I'm so wet right now babe. She grabs my left hand and shoves it in her panties. _**Damn she is soaked!**_

''Oh my god babe, you are so wet'' I choke out while beginning to softly rubbing her clit. She moans in my right ear, nibbling on it.

''I brought something for you babe. Get naked'' she says while standing up, and walking over to her bag.

_**Okay what the hell is happening? First she makes the rules, only to break them afterwards? Okay, I'm game. **_ I undress myself faster than I probably ever did. Naya walks over to me, and I almost have a heart attack when I see what she's holding. In her right hand, is a pink, probably 9,5 inch long dildo, attached to a black harness. In her left hand a bottle of lube. She is already naked also, and she straddles my right thigh. _**Oh my god, she is really soaking. **_ She cups my breasts and whispers in my ear.

''I want you to fuck me hard with that strap-on.'' I can't take this anymore. I lift her up by her thighs, turn around and slam us on the bed. I kiss her neck, her collarbones, her boobs, nipples. _**Everywhere.**_

''Ba-babe. Strap-on. Now.'' She husks out. I oblige. I grab the strap on, put it on, and lube it up. I lean over her again, the dildo stroking the inside of her thigh. She moans as I whisper in her ear, my lips grazing her earlobe.

''You sure you can take this baby? It's pretty big.''

''Y-yeah, I guess so, I mean it's been a while so be gentle okay?'' I nod, kiss her, and slide the head in. she freezes, and winces in pain.

''Okay stop. Lemme get used to this.'' I stop, looking at her face amazed. When I see that she relaxes a bit, I immediately push in two more inches, causing her to dig her nails in my shoulders, making me hiss in pain.

''Babe, should I just pull out? I mean, you don't look very comfortable right now, and we have about- I glance downwards to where I'm penetrating her- another 6 inches to go.''

''No. no. Don't pull out, I just need a minute.'' About 30 seconds later she gives me the okay to go in further. I push in another three inches, and she bucks her hips.

''Okay babe, go all the way in'' she moans, and I push the other three inches in, making her moan pretty loud.

''Ugh, oh that's it babe _**uh!**_ Go faster!'' she shouts. I pull out till only the head of the dildo is inside her, and slam inside her, making her scream.

''_**OH FUCK! **_Don't stop baby, right there!'' she moans. _**Damn, I love this!**_ I start going at it like a jackhammer, and with each fast and hard thrust she moans louder and louder.

''B-baby ssoo c-closee!'' she shudders. I guess my shoulders are scratched open right now, but I don't even care, all I care about is pleasing this gorgeous girl beneath me. Suddenly I see her abs tighten, I feel her nails drawing more blood on my back, and she wraps her legs around my waist, and screams at the top of her lungs.

''_**HEATHER! OH SHIT! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMINGG!**_'' I don't stop though. I am still pounding into her with all my strength. My arms are burning from keeping me up, but I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. She is gonna come at least three times. After she comes over her first wave of pleasure, she starts moaning again. It doesn't take long this time, and after about 10 quick and hard thrusts she comes again.

''Hea-Heather, I'm _**uh, **_I'm gonna come again!'' She moans one last time and her muscles tighten once again.

''B-babe stop! I can't take anymore!'' I ignore her and continue pounding into her. After about ten or fifteen thrusts, she comes for the third time, and I'm so exhausted that I let myself fall on top of her. We're both soaked in sweat, and out of breath. About one minute later our breathing gets normal again, and I pull out, causing her to moan softly. I pull the strap off, throw it on the floor, grab the blankets, and snuggle up against Naya.

''Good thing I don't have to walk tomorrow, because I already know I can't'' she whispers, causing me to laugh.

''I'm sorry Nay, was I too rough?''

''No! God no, you were a-fucking mazing'' she says, resting her head on my shoulder, our legs tangled.

''Good'' I sigh. '' Because I really wanted to make you come 3 times.''

''Hmm you did. Now let's get some sleep, stud. I'm exhausted. I'll pay you back first thing in the morning.'' I mumble an 'okay', and we fall asleep almost immediately.

**So? Thoughts? Okay so let me know what kind of fic you want it to be okay? You know you want to review…. You know it! Okay bye! See you next chapter! Xoxo.**


	4. Sympathy and late night cuddles

Chapter 4:

**Hi guys! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, keep them coming please! Anyway, seeing that the most of you guys voted smut (you hornballs), I'm gonna obey and make this the ultimate smut fic! But I gotta say, my inspiration is slowly fading away, I mean, they are on a road trip, and arrive eventually in Chicago. How do you spice that up? Please let me know in a review if you would like to see a certain thing happen kay? Okay, so here is chapter 4, enjoy!**

**Heather's POV.**

I wake up, _**again**_ with Naya half on top of me. I swear, this girl is like a magnet. Hmm, better not wake her up with kisses though, otherwise we stay in bed all day… Not that I would mind. Naya begins to stir, and rolls off of me, landing on her stomach. She sighs, turns around, and groans.

''Oh my god, my vagina hurts so bad'' she pouts. I scoot over, and cradle her in my arms.

''I am so sorry, I should have listened to you when you told me to stop.'' Damn, I _**am **_a horny teenage boy sometimes!

''No I mean I liked it, most girls I've dated treated me like I was some glass doll you know, a trophy girl or whatever. You just tell me how it is. I like that. And yeah, you could have toned it down a notch, but I have the feeling you are going to make that up to me'' she ends with her 'I always get my way' smile.

''You know what miss Rivera? You are very persuasive if you wanna be, you know that?'' I ask her while stroking her hair softly. Damn, her eyes are so…_**mysterious.**_ I could possibly drown in them.

She puts her hand on top off mine, and gives a smile, _**just damn!**_ It's an 'I just woke up smile but I'm so happy to see you' smile. ''Hmm, so I've heard. But I got you whipped, so it works with you'' she chuckles.

''You are so right you now that? I am so whipped already. But I mean, It's a good thing right?'' I chuckle along with her. She takes a deep breath, leans over and gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

''Well miss 'whipped Morris', will you carry me to the shower? I wasn't kidding about when I said I couldn't walk today.''

''I will, but can't we just lay here and talk for a bit? I like laying like this, holding you'' I say blushing.

''Awh! You are so cute you know that! You're like, a hidden romantic or something. Well, what do want to talk about?'' she asks while getting comfortable on my shoulder.

''Well, first of all, do you ever noticed how well our bodies and skin tones look and fit together? We're like, ying and yang. I'm tall, you're short. You have tanned skin, I have pale skin. I have blond hair and blue eyes, and you have dark hair and dark eyes. You have boyish hips and abs while you are very girly, and I have girlish hips and abs while I'm, as you put it, _**the stud**_ of us two.'' She sighs, and nuzzles her face in my neck. She breaths out, and answers.

''Hmm, you're right. Kinda creepy actually if you think about it.'' I chuckle softly as I run my fingers through her dark hair.

''I don't think it's creepy. I think that God decided that we should meet. Or fate. One of those two.''

''Yeah'' she whispers. ''Fate has laid a hand.'' She lifts her head, and looks right in my eyes. Right in that moment, I may or may not have fallen in love with the beautiful, extraordinary Naya Rivera. She kisses me on the lips, and tries to sit up. Damn, I must have really been rough on her last night, because she whimpers, and lets herself fall back on my stomach, causing me to crash my back into the matrass. _**Oh my fucking god, that hurt!**_

''Nay what the hell did we do last night? My shoulders hurt like crazy!'' She laughs, and lifts herself off of my stomach to look at me.

''Well, I know we fucked, well actually you fucked me, but after that I kinda blacked out for a bit. But I guess I scratched you when I came. I bet it's not even that worse you big baby. Turn around so I can look at it.'' I turn my still naked back towards her, and I hear her gasp. I feel her fingers on my back, making me hiss in pain.

''Okay. Oh my god, I am so sorry. Go look in the mirror'' she instructs me. I get out of bed, and into the bathroom and turn around to see my back in the mirror. I think I've never been shocked so bad in my life. On my shoulder blades, there are _**a lot **_scratches. And I definitely mean _**a lot.**_ They are all bright red, and some of them are longer than others. Some are covered in dry blood. It's actually that bad, that some of the scratches are surrounded by a blue/purple color. I touch it lightly, making me hiss in pain again. I walk into the bedroom again, getting into the bed with Naya again.

''Oh my god, how is that even possible? Your nails are freakishly short!''

''Yes they are. Doesn't mean I can't scratch with them though'' she chuckles.

''Hmm maybe I should let you top tonight, so I could scratch you open.''

''Okay first of all, what makes you think you are getting any tonight? And secondly, don't you think you've abused my body enough already? You hurt my pussy, I hurt your shoulders. I think we're even.'' She pecks my cheek and lays her head back on my chest, running circles on my abs with her slim fingers.

''But I made you come three times. That's different then just scratching my back open.''

''Touché'' she chuckles. I run the fingers of my right hand softly over her back, smiling at the fact goose bumps show up.

''But what do you want to talk about?'' she asks again.

''Well, I don't know actually. I just want to get to know you more. Like, how was your home, your parents, your youth, all that stuff you know?''

''Well, I grew up here. Like on the border between New Mexico and Arizona. I have a pretty big family, but a lot of them lives in Puerto Rico. I also have African and German roots. But at my home, I lived with my father, mother, brother, and my sister, who lives in Chicago. I guess I had a warm upbringing. Until I found out I was gay. I guess since my parents were such warm and understanding people, I expected them to be okay with it. I told them on my 19th birthday, which was a big mistake. They called me a sinner, and threw me out. That's why I lived attached to Tom's house. I already worked there as a summer job at the time. But luckily he let me work there full time.''

''Wow that sucks. I'm so sorry for you Nay.'' I put my fingers under her chin, lifting her face to meet mine, and kiss her. This girl, is way too sweet, too passionate, too adorable for a parent to throw her out. As our lips detach, she gives me a few pecks extra, before laying down again.

''You now I'll never leave you right? You're kind of stuck with me now'' I whisper.

''I know.'' She sighs. ''So what about you? How was your childhood?'' she mumbles into my stomach.

''Well, I grew up in Arizona. I've always been a tomboy. I'd never wore dresses, always jeans and shirts. I am an only child. My father past when I was fourteen, which sucked because I was in my puberty. I was just figuring out that I liked girls when he past, so I've never got the chance to tell him who I really am. And I always knew I was different to be honest. My first girl crush took my virginity, and from then on, she got scared I guess, and ruined my high school time. She would pants me in the middle of gym class, or tell everyone I had an STD. Eventually, you know after I was totally over her, something snapped inside of me, and I broke her nose after she said I was hermaphrodite. I'm not an aggressive person, not at all, but she just brought out the worst in me.

When I told my mom I was gay, she didn't want to hear anything about it in the beginning. She thought I was going through a phase, and she tried to set me up on dates with guys. But eventually she came around I guess, and we're cool from then on. She still has a hard time dealing with being on her own. She never really got the time to grieve you know? She had to work full time to keep me fed and clothed. I love her to death. I should call her by the way. I promised Ashley I would call her yesterday night. But I was kinda busy.''

I also get my kiss I gave Naya earlier. She rests her chin on my chest, looking in my eyes.

''I guess we both had quite the youth huh?'' she whispers.

''Yeah but we're grown-ups now. But we're still young, we still have our lives in front of us you know?'' _**And I totally see you in my future Naya. **_

''Oh by the way, did I tell you that I was a background dancer for Beyonce?'' If eyes could spontaneously pop out of someone's head, it happened to Naya right now.

''Are you fucking serious right now? Beyonce? THE Beyonce? Beyonce Knowles Beyonce? Beyonce, wife of Jay-Z Beyonce?'' I quickly interrupt her before she goes further with her rant.

''Yes that Beyonce. I went with her on the Single Ladies tour.''

''Oh my god, I love Beyonce! Do you have video's or something? I have to see that!'' I searched through my phone and showed her the videos which featured me.

''Oh my god you look so girly! But you look fucking hot though. Seriously, where did you learn to dance like that?''

'' I learned it myself actually. I would look up dance video's on You Tube, and practice till I nailed the exact same dance.''

''Wow. I still can't believe it! My baby was a backup dancer for Beyonce!''

''Awh, am I your baby?'' I ask innocently.

''Yeah, you are. Am I yours?'' I pull her completely on top of me and put my phone on my nightstand. I crash our lips together. I deepen the kiss and run my tongue against her bottom lip. She gives me permission to play with her tongue. _**Damn, this feels amazing.**_ After ten minutes of making out, I let our mouths detach, but not before pulling her upper lip gently towards me. _**She has the sexiest upper lip I've ever seen.**_

''Yes, your my baby too.'' She kisses me one last time before laying back on top of me. after a while of just laying together, enjoying the silence, she speaks up.

''So how about we go take that shower now huh?''

''Actually, do you mind me calling my mom first? See must be pretty worried right now. Besides, your warm.'' She chuckles, and cuddles herself further to me.

''Okay. But only because you make a good pillow.''

I reach out to my left, and grab my phone from the nightstand. I dial the number I know by heart, and after two rings my mom answers.

''Morris residence.''

''Hi mom, nice talking to you too!''

''Heather dear? How are you? And why didn't you call last night! I was worried sick!''

''Mom sorry for that, but Naya and I were really tired, so we fell asleep almost immediately when we arrived at the motel last night'' I lie. Can't have my mom knowing about my sex life. Gross.

''Oh well dear, I'm just happy you called. How is everything going? And with that girl you have been talking about, Naya? She seems like a nice girl.''

''Yeah she really is mom. I'm having a great time with her.'' Naya looks at me questioning, and I just give her wink.

''Well that great Heather. So do you already have a plan for when you arrive in Chicago? You know that money won't be on your bank account forever. You will eventually have to get a job.''

''Yeah I know ma. I'm thinking about dancing again. Maybe teaching. Or trying to finally make my break. Chicago is a big city you know'' I say while running my hand up and down Naya's back. Pretty weird actually, I'm talking to my mom while there is a naked girl on top of me. Oh well, she doesn't have to know that.

''Well that's wonderful sweetie. How late you guys are gonna go further with your trip?''

''Hmm we just have to shower and eat breakfast, after that we're good to go.''

''Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you soon then. Make sure you call me Heather Elizabeth Morris, and behave. Don't get arrested.''

''Haha no mom, and yes I'll call you sometime this week okay? Yeah okay, bye'' I end the call.

''So, shower?''

''Yeah. You have to carry me though.''

''Okay, so straddle me. and I'll pick you up.'' She sits back up, and puts her legs on either side of my body. I sit up also, with the intention to pick her up under her thighs. _**Bad fucking move.**_ As I move to reach under her thighs, she shifts, and our centers touch.

''_**Ah!''**_

''_**Oh!''**_

''O-okay before I lose my self- control and respect for your body'' I stammer. I lift her up quickly, higher than my waist. I can still feel her pussy on my abs, but that is not as worse as her pussy on mine. _**Damn, she is so wet.**_ I take her into the shower, and put it on. I wait till it's a nice temperature for the both of us, and stand under the stream, while still holding Naya in my arms. We standing there for a moment, just enjoying the warm water running over our bodies.

''Babe, you think you can stand for a moment? I have to get the soap and shampoo.''

''Yeah I think I can manage that'' she chuckles. I gently put her down, and reach for the soap. I turn her around, and soap her body, and put shampoo in her hair. I do the same with my own body and hair. She turns around, jumps on me again, and wraps her legs around my lower back, and her arms around my neck. We just stand there, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, _**because man! Soap in your eyes is a bitch!**_, just letting the soap streaming down our bodies.

Fifteen minutes later I walk out the bathroom, with Naya still wrapped around me. I carefully put her down on the bed. I walk over to her bag to get her some underwear, sweatpants and a tank top.

''Here, put this on. I don't want you to get sick. And you will if you're only keep wearing your lingerie underneath your suit. Not that didn't liked your little surprise last night, but we still have a couple of days to go before we arrive in Chicago.''

''Hmm I knew you secretly liked it. And I'm not gonna do that again. If I knew that last night, I wouldn't be walking slash limping today.''

''You seriously aren't going to let that go are you? I already said I was sorry! I just have a hard time controlling myself around you.'' I sigh and sit back down on the bed. She notices me being ashamed about I guess, because she crawls over to me, and straddles my now clothed lap.

''Awh babe! I'm sorry! I thought I already told you I liked it? It just has consequences. But they are _**my**_ consequences. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you stick that huge thing in my pussy.'' I can't help but laugh at that.

''You really don't have a filter, do you?'' I say while pecking her nose. Oh how I love the way her nose scrunches when I do that. _**Wait wut? Love?**_

''No. But you like me anyway.''

''Hmm that I do.'' We stay like that for a couple of minutes, admiring each other and giving occasional pecks.

''Nay we have to go okay? Otherwise it's gonna be like, two weeks before we get to Chicago'' I say chuckling.

''Okay. But you have to carry me though.'' So I do. She wraps her legs around my waist while I stand up. I walk her outside, and set her beside my bike. I go back inside, grab our stuff, and go back outside. Once outside, we both zip up our suits and put our helmets on.

''Today is gonna be a long day boo. We have to ride at least 400 miles to come near Texas. Then tomorrow we can sleep in a bit, we only have to drive 190 miles, take or give couple. So sit this one trough and we will get some well-deserved rest tonight okay?''

''Totally looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. But yeah, I'll manage. Just tell me when you get sleepy okay? I don't want you to make accidents. I want to arrive in Chicago in one piece.''

''Harr harr. Are you saying that I can't drive ms Rivera?''

''I didn't say that. Though you do drive a bit fast.''

''Oh my god, are you starting too? First Ashley, then my mom, now you? Ugh women, can't live with or without them.'' She laughs and blows me a kiss.

''Well, maybe if three women say it, you should do something with it.''

''Yeah yeah I know. I'm not the type to listen to commands though.'' I hear her mumble about her experiencing that first hand last night. Okay now she is just teasing me. Whatever. Let's get this show on the road. I lift her up so she can straddle the bike. She winces a bit, but nothing too serious. I straddle the bike myself and start the engine. She hugs me tight from behind, and we drive of to our next destination.

**8 pm that night.**

_**Oh my god I am so fucking tired! Damn Naya and her smart words. Seriously, who would expect a patrolling police car in the middle of fucking nowhere? So now I have a speeding ticket. Great. Fucking great. Naya better be in a cuddle mood, or otherwise my day is totally ruined.**_

We check in at a motel called 'One night.' We asked for a room with tv this time, and rented some movies. With Naya still in my arms, I open our door, drop our bags on the floor, and carry us to the pretty big double bed. I gently put her down, and zip her suit open. She wiggles herself out of it. I hang it on the chair beside our bed, and zip my own suit open. After putting away my suit, I lift Naya up again, and walk us to the bedroom where we freshen up. After discarding all our clothes, _**What? I like sleeping naked! **_we get into the bed. I pop in a comedy. _**American Pie: The book of Love. **_

''I know I'm blonde and she is too, and it would totally be like, the ultimate porn movie, but I would so do that Ashley girl. She is hot!'' I feel Naya turn her head to look at me, and I swear, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under right now.

''Seriously! You have a naked girl cuddled up against you, and you say that you'd bang another girl?''

''Well, it's not like I can fuck you right know, I've been carrying you around all day cause you couldn't walk!''

''Who says you have to do all the work?'' With that she crawls under the covers, and before I can say anything, I feel her plump lips kiss my lips down south.

''_**Uh! **_Ho shit!'' _**Damn she is good at thaa-**_''Ugh baby! Oh _**uh, **_please keep going!'' She wraps her now wet lips around my clit, and starts sucking and licking like a maniac. _**Oh fuck, I'm NOT gonna last long. **_

''Oh shit Naya! Uh p-put a finger- uh yes! Right there!'' I moan out as she buries two fingers inside me. She starts thrusting, while still licking and sucking my clit. My walls start to clench, and that familiar burn in my lower stomach is coming up again.

''Nay I think i.. uh I- Oh shit Naya I'm cumming!'' I scream from the top of lungs, and let myself enjoy this amazing feeling I feel every time I'm with Naya. As I come down from my high, Naya crawls her way up to my body, while holding out her fingers for me to lick off. And can I just say, _**damn I taste good!**_ She lays with her chin on my chest, looking at me with a little smirk. I may not know Naya for a long time, but I know that smirk. It's a I did good and you know it smirk. Well, she _**did**_ so I'm not gonna lie about that.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' I ask her.

''Still thinking that snobby blonde could do that better than me?''

''Nah-ah. You are way too good at that.'' She chuckles lightly and lays her head down on my chest. I look up at the tv, and see that the credits are already rolling. _**Oh well, another movie for another time.**_

''Sleepy now'' she mumbles. I wrap my arms around her small torso, and like that we almost immediately fall asleep.

**Next morning. **

After we woke up and did our usual morning routine, I noticed Naya's walking normal again. I follow her into the bathroom. I wrap my arms around her still naked body from behind, and press my lips into the left side of her neck.

''So how's the vajayjay?'' I ask with a grin. She chuckles and turns around to peck my lips.

''Hmm good morning to you too Heather. And yes, my _**vagina **_feels better.''

''Good for you.''

''How are your shoulders? Did you put on the Vaseline I gave you?''

''Uh yeah I did, it worked great. Don't feel a bit of pain right now.''

''Good for you.''

After we had a relaxed breakfast we got dressed in our motor suits again, grab our stuff, and get onto the motor again. I start the engine and to impress the girl on the back, play with the gas a bit, let the engine roar. She jumps and out of reflection she slaps my helmet.

''Ow! Why did you do that?''

''You scared me! your bike was being al loud all of a sudden! Why would _**you**_ do that!''

''Jeez I'm sorry! I was just trying to impress you!''

''Well, you failed at that. But you impressed me way before you idiot.'' She grabs my helmet and turns my head so she can kiss me softly. I'm immediately calm again. The affect this girl has on me, _**crazy crazy crazy! **_I wait till I hear the click sound of her helmet band closing, and I slowly drive away.

**Two hours later. **

If I didn't wear my helmet right now, the wind would be blowing through my hair. But still, I love the feeling of riding, being free, with the most beautiful girl in the world on the back. It's crazy how happy she's already making me by simply being around me. I promised I would take her on a date when we arrive in Chicago, but I actually want to do it sooner. Maybe I'll figure something out tonight, you know, to surprise her. I hope she appreciates it.

We pass a sign which says a gas station is about ten miles away. Good, I have to fill up…

Suddenly, my bike begins to shake and slow down. I look down at my gas meter. **Empty. ** Oh you have _**got**_ to be kidding me. how could I be so stupid to forget to fill it up this morning? About two hundred meters further, my bike comes to a stop. I curse, take of my helmet, and turn to Naya.

''Nay? We have a small problem.''

**Oh! Sorry! Hehe:P I know I'm evil, but I gotta keep y'all on the edge of your seat! So, comments? Questions? Threats? Oeh! And let me know how to spice this up a bit, okay? Review! Xoxo.**


	5. Out of gas, and in love

**Hey everyone! So, here is chapter 5! Enjoy reading!**

''_**Nay? We have a small problem.''**_

She looks at me, obviously not knowing what the hell I'm talking about. _**Well Heather, you screwed that one up. Better enjoy the last seconds of her liking you.**_

''Uh I, oh shit, please don't get angry right now, but we ran out of gas.'' She slowly takes of her helmet, and looks at me with a blank expression. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kind of scared right now.

''Well, I guess we have two options then. One, you leave your bike here, we walk to the gas station, which will causes us 3 hours of walking. You fill up a jerry can with gasoline, and we walk back, which will take us another 3 hours. Or, option two, we wait till a car or something else comes by and gives us a bit of their gas.'' _**Wow, she actually looks calm. Huh, me and my prejudices.**_

She gets off the bike, helmet still in her hand. She places her helmet carefully on the ground before storming off. _**Wow, wait what? A second ago she was fine!**_ I put my lock on my bike, pick up her helmet, and with our backs in my other hand, I run after her.

''Naya wait! Oh come on Nay! I'm sorry! Just wait!'' Finally she stops, turns around and starts yelling at me.

''How could you forget the most important thing Heather! Seriously!''

''I'm sorry okay! Normally I don't ever forget filling up! Please Nay, believe me!''

''How can I believe you? Huh? What if you pull a knife right now? Seriously Heather, I must have been a fool coming with you. Seriously, how long do I know you exactly, 5, 6 days? Oh my god I can't believe I'm so stupid…'' She walks away from me again, but before she can, I grab her arm and spin her around.

''Listen to me okay, _**listen!**_'' I shout. ''Look I'm sorry okay, I am! Normally I don't forget it, but I just had a lot on my mind since yesterday'' I end softly.

''With what Heather? What could get you so distracted you forgot to fill up the gas tank? If you don't have enough money, I can just call my parents and-''

I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. I grab her face between my hands, keeping our lips together. She eventually gives in, kissing me back. I abruptly pull away, but I keep my hands between her face.

''You okay? _**You!**_ I know it's probably way too early for me to be saying this, but I think I'm in love with you Naya. No actually, I don't think it. I _**know it''**_ I end out of breath. Her facial expression changes from angry to surprised in a flash of a second. ''Look Naya, I get it if you don't feel the same, but I feel like I need to tell you this. I mean, we slept with each other the first day we met. We have this crazy electric chemistry, and I bet that anyone could see that Nay. We were made for each other. We were meant to be together. Okay you kinda supposed to interrupt me now by breaking my heart or saying that you feel the same'' I end insecure. _**Oh God, she doesn't feel the same way. I was just a warm body to her, I don't even know what came over to me when I thought she might feel the sa-**_

''I feel the same way Heather'' she says breathlessly. _**Hold the fucking phone. **_

''What? You _**do?**_'' I ask dumbfounded. She smiles a little, and caresses my cheek.

''Well, yeah. It's not that hard falling for you Heather. You're such a dork, you change from cute to an absolute sex goddess in a second, you are stunning, and you are pretty damn lovable. So yeah, I feel the same way.'' Tears start streaming down my face, and she wipes them away.

''Say it.''

''Say what?''

''You know what. Say that you love me'' I softly demand. She gives me an adorable smile, while she blushes. My hands are still cupping her face, so my hands are getting pretty warm right know.

''I love you Heather.'' I bend over a little bit, to give her the softest, most intimate kiss I've ever shared with anyone. When we break apart, she keeps her eyes closed, sand her lips slightly parted. She finally opens them, and flutters her eyelashes.

''I love you too Naya.'' We kiss for a bit, till I hear the sound of an engine coming closer. I pull away from Naya, and look behind me. As if my prayers are answered, a car comes our way. I start to wave and shout for the vehicle to stop, which the driver eventually does. It's an old, rusty car, but I'm sure whoever drives it, is polite enough to give us some gasoline.

The driver steps out of the car, and chills run down my spine. I have a bad, _**bad**_ feeling about this guy. The guy is tall, about 6 foot. He is a bit chubby, I would guess he is about 35/40 years old. He has a mustache and a short beard. His hair is starting to get a greyish colour, and he has thick, dark eyebrows. This guy definitely looks like a pervert. Like the kinda guy who would go to concerts of Rihanna or Lady Gaga, just to perv on young girls.

''Nay, whatever you do, don't let go of my hand okay?'' I ask her in a hushed tone. She looks to me worriedly, and I just peck her lips quickly. When I look back at the creepy guy, I see him grinning, tugging up his pants, and making his way over to us. _**You better not look at my girl, because thing will end badly for you, creep.**_

''Good afternoon. So, what are you two pretty ladies doing here all alone huh?'' The guy asks with a grin. I step protectively in front of Naya.

''We're here with my bike, and we run out of gas. Could you help us out please?'' I ask as polite as possible. He walks over to us. Or he is just asking for me to beat him up, or he doesn't know what personal space is, but I can feel Naya's grip tighten on my hand. I take a small step backwards, but he takes one forward.

''So you want gas from me huh? What's in it for me?'' he asks. He is standing so close to me, I can smell the alcohol on him. _**Oh shit. He's drunk.**_

''Uh.. Gratitude? I don't have anything to give you actually.'' I say.

''Well, I might know something'' he says with a dirty grin.

''What?'' I all but snap.

''Why don't you let me a couple of minutes alone with that pretty lady behind you huh? She seems like a feisty one.''

''I think you should take that back, sir. There is no chance in hell you are gonna touch her.'' _**She's mine,**_ I wanted to add, but decided against it.

Suddenly, he steps forward, and grabs Naya by her shoulder, causing the Latina to scream out in fear. I push him away with all my strength, causing him to stumble backwards, and falls on the ground. He stands up in no time, and lunges towards me. Before he can even do something, I ball my right fist and punch him as hard as I can. I hit him on his nose, and I hear a crack. The guy blacks out, falls to the ground again, and lays completely still.

I run towards his car, and open his trunk. I find a couple of empty bottles, and a hose. _**Bingo! **_I run back to where my bike stands, and roll it towards the car. I motion for Naya to follow me. I put my bike next to the gas tank of the car, and open both lids of the tanks. I put one end of the hose in the car, and the other end in my mouth, and I start sucking. As soon as I see the gasoline coming up, I pull the hose out of my mouth and into the gas tank of my bike. The tank slowly fills up, and I look to the ground to see the guy still lying on the ground, unconscious. I feel my knuckles, and they are already starting to bruise. _**Fuck this, I need to get us out of here as soon as possible. **_

After two minutes, I pull the hose out of both tanks, close them, and grab our stuff, including Naya's helmet. I hand her our bags, tell her softly to get on the bike as I kiss her gently, causing her to relax a little bit. Just as we put our helmets on and I'm about to start the bike, I hear a grunt coming from the ground. The guy has opened his eyes, and is trying to get up.

''Wait until I get you, you fucking dyke! I show you how it is to be with a man!'' he shouts.

''No thanks, I've got everything I want right here!'' I yell as I start my bike, and drive away as fast as I can, Naya clinging to me as her live depends on it.

About 4 hours and another stop at a gas station, we finally arrive in Oklahoma. We decide to drive a bit further than planned, about 30 miles. We stop at a motel, and I quickly rent a room. Naya has been clinging to me ever since I got rid of that guy. As we step in our room, I immediately lock the door, and throw our bags besides our bed. I undress Naya and myself, and I left her up, so her legs are wrapped around my lower back, her hands clamped around my neck. I walk us in the shower, and turn it on.

As I stand in the shower with Naya in my arms, I realize how lucky I actually was this afternoon. _**What if I wasn't stronger then the guy? What if he got a hold of Naya and… NO! Don't think about that. It didn't happen, and Naya is save in your arms right now. It will all be okay. **_I carefully put the girl in my arms down, get some body-soap and a wash cloth, and wash Naya and myself. I pick her up again, and just like this morning, we stand, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, and just letting the water mixed with soap streaming down our bodies. We stand there for about another 20 minutes, me softly caressing Naya's back, and Naya runs her hands through my hair, a combing motion. Eventually we get out, dry ourselves, comb our hair, and crawl into the bed. She turns her back towards me, and I scoot over towards her, my left arm over her body, resting on her stomach, unconsciously drawing patterns on her abs.

''Nay'' I whisper. She doesn't react, so I gently pull her hair to the side, and softly kiss her neck.

''Baby, come on, talk to me.'' I whisper softly in her ear. She turns around and buries her face in my neck. I softly caress her back, and she finally speaks up. Well, whispers.

''I was _**so **_scared Hemo. What if he had beaten you up instead of you beating him up? Then he would have grabbed me and rap-''

''Don't say it. Please. I don't want to think about what would have happened then. But we do have to talk about it Naya. You can't keep it all inside baby, you know that right?'' I feel her nod in my neck, causing me to smile. _**Good. At least she is willing to talk.**_

''So you want to talk about it now, or tomorrow morning?'' I ask.

''Can you just hold me tonight? We can talk tomorrow'' she mumbles.

''Of course sweetie. Everything for you.'' With that, we almost immediately fall into a deep slumber.

**The next morning. **

I decided that when I woke up this morning, that we are just gonna stay in bed all day. I thought that it might be a good time to really talk to Naya. Not only about what happened yesterday, but also about our feelings. I mean, you don't say 'I love you' to someone you met only a week ago very often. Though, I doesn't feel wrong to say it. It felt _**good.**_ And it felt even better when she said it back. I look to my right, to where Naya is peacefully sleeping. I guess it was just a big shock yesterday. She is a strong woman though. Talking about strong, I need to eat. We haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Naya will probably be hungry when she wakes up.

I carefully slip out of the bed, put on some comfy clothes, and pull my hair up in a messy ponytail. I write a note and place it by Naya's side of the bed. I put on my combat boots, and walk out of the room. There is a small 24-hour supermarket which sells all kinds of food. I walk in, and to my surprise they have fresh out of the oven croissants. I grab four of them, and some orange juice in a bottle. I also pick out two movies. The Color Purple and Precious. I love a good cry-movie. After I grab a couple of snacks, and drinks, I am ready to pay. When I arrive at the checkout, I see red roses standing beside it. I pull the brightest one out, and pay for the groceries. I walk back to our room, and see that Naya is still sleeping like a baby.

I start to look around for a tray, which I find in a small cupboard. I fill two glasses, and place the croissants on a plate, and the rose in a glass filled with water. I put the tray on my side of the bed, strip my clothes, and get back into the bed with Naya, wrapping my left arm around her belly from behind. I'm not gonna wake her up. She's had a lot of stress yesterday, so she can use all the sleep she can get. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep again also.

When I wake up the second time, I feel Naya stirring. She relaxes when she feels that I'm holding her, and I lean over to place a kiss under her ear.

''Morning gorgeous'' I whisper.

''Hmm morning beautiful'' she whispers back.

''Slept well?'' I ask.

''Like a rock'' she answers. I smile, give another kiss before releasing my grip on her and turn to my side to grab the tray with food.

''Hungry babe? I ask while holding the tray in my hands for her to see it. Her eyes light up, and she smiles broadly, before sitting up against the headboard and motioning with her hands.

''Gimme'' she says like a small child. I chuckle, and give her the tray. After that, I scoot over to sit beside her, the tray in both of our laps. I feed her the croissants, and she plays with the rose.

''Thanks for the rose babe. Where did you get it anyway?''

'''There is a small supermarket out there'' I say while pointing towards the door. ''You were still sleeping, so I got out and got us breakfast, and snacks and drinks. I figured we could use a day off. Maybe you could call your sister and maybe you mom of father or something, and I could call my mom and Ashley.''

''Yeah I would like that, just stay in bed all day, naked, and with you'' she smiles. I kiss her bare shoulder, and she snuggles into me. Once we are done eating, she puts the tray beside the bed on the floor, and grabs her phone from her charger, which gives me the change to grab mine. I make my way back to Naya, and wrap my right arm around her waist, so I can hold my phone with both hands to type, and Naya still has space to text also.

**To Ash: Hey Ash! You there? **After about five minutes I get a response.

**From Ash: Hey babe! Yeah I'm here now. What's up?**

**To Ash: Not so good actually. I'm a bit worried about Naya **

**From Ash: What happened? Wait, can I call you?**

''Nay, can Ashley call me? she want to talk about what happened yesterday. I told her I was a bit worried about you, and I think she thinks we had a fight.''

''Yeah sure. But Hemo, you don't have to worry about me. We are gonna talk later okay?'' I peck her lips softly.

''Okay.''

**To Ash: Yeah, you can call;) **About 30 seconds later my phone rings. I answer, and put the phone on speaker so Naya can listen too.

''Hey Ash. I put you on speaker, Naya is here with me.''

''Hey Heather! Hey Naya! What happened you guys? Did you get into fight?''

''No but something else happened though.''

''Well what?'' Ashley asks sounding impatient.

''Okay I'll tell you the whole story, but no interruptions okay?''

''Yeah yeah, get on with it Morris.''

''Okay, so me and Naya were on the road, and out of nowhere my bike stops. Turns out I forgot to fill up the gas. So here we stand, 10 miles away from the nearest gas station, and Naya got mad at me for not filling up. She was walking away, but then I grabbed her and told her why I forgot to fill up. I said I was distracted last night, and she asked by what. I told her it was her, and that I love her. She said it back by the way'' I say winking at Naya mouthing 'I love you'. She mouths it back, and I can't help but kiss her gently. While Ashley still squeals in the phone, I just smile adoringly at Naya.

''You done Ash?''

''Yeah uh sure. Okay continue.''

''Okay so, where was I? Oh yeah, I love you, love you too. So then we kissed, and suddenly I heard a car come by. So I motion for it to stop, and this guy steps out. And oh my God, it was such a creep. He was drunk, and I asked him if we could get some gas from him. Then he came really close to us, and asked what he would get out of it. So I was like, uh gratitude? And he was like, no, I want some alone time with her, while pointing at Naya. So I said no way, and all of a sudden he grabbed Naya's shoulder. So I pushed him on the ground, but he came back up and lunged at me. I guess I broke his nose after that. So stole gas with the help of a hose, and we took off'' I end with a sigh.

''Wow. Naya, are you okay?'' Ashley asks concerned.

''Yeah I'm good. I was very scared though. Not only for myself, but I was scared that the guy was stronger that Heather.''

''Don't you worry about that, Naya. Hemo, I guess you didn't tell her you used to kick box huh?''

''No, but I guess she knows now'' I say while I wink at the Latina next to me. ''I'll tell you later'' I whisper to her.

''So what are you guys gonna do now?'' Ashley asks.

''Well, we're taking a day off, just staying in bed all day, watching some tv, eating snacks. And then tomorrow I hope we come a whole end further. I can't wait to finally be in Chicago'' I respond.

''Yeah but what are you gonna do once you are in Chicago? Find a job? Get an apartment?''

''Probably I'll just rent an apartment, and I was thinking about dancing again. See if I can dance on a couple tv shows again, I don't know. Maybe I'll work at a supermarket. As long as I make enough money.''

''Yeah. And Naya what are your plans?'' Ashley asks.

''Uhm, I don't know actually. I was planning visiting my little sister for a couple of days, and then I'll see where God, or fate takes me'' she says while winking at me.

''Okay, sounds promising. But I gotta go ladies, I have to work in like, half an hour.''

''Okay Ash, talk to you soon!'' ''Bye Ashley!''

''Bye lovebirds!'' And with that, she hangs up.

I put my phone away, and cuddle up to Naya again.

''So you wanna call or text your sister?'' I ask. She cuddles further into me, legs entwined, her arm draped across my stomach.

''I texted her just now. She has a go-see this afternoon, so I figure I'd call her tonight.''

''Okay. How about we pop in a movie and stuff ourselves full with junk food?''

''Sounds perfect boo.''

We decide to watch The Color Purple now, and Precious after dinner. After 2 hours of tears streaming down our cheeks, followed by Naya laughing at me, tears still in her eyes, the credits roll. Naya lays half on top of me, cuddled into my right side. Her right leg is over my legs, and with her right hand she traces invisible patterns with her index finger on my stomach. Her head is on my chest, while I comb my fingers through her hair.

''Hey boo. How about you call your sis now huh? It's 4 pm. Guess she should be done by now, don't you think?'' I ask her.

''Yeah, I'll text her first to see if she is ready.'' Naya rolls over, grabs her phone, rolls back into my side, and start to type away on her phone, while I close my eyes.

**Naya's POV.**

Okay, I've been delaying this call for as long as possible. But now I have to. I need to talk to Nick about yesterday. But, she also doesn't know I'm with Heather. I just hope she doesn't think I'm stupid for going with her, and I also hope she can appreciate my surprise for her by coming to Chicago, which is basically ruined once I call her.

**To Nick: Hey baby sis, you there?** It doesn't take long before my phone vibrates and I get an answer.

**From Nick: Yeah I'm here. What's up?**

**To Nick: Can I call you? Or are you still at the go-see?**

**From Nick: Yeah you can call, I'm home now. **

I push the green telephone, and put in on speaker, since Heather trusted me enough to hear her conversation with Ashley too. After two beeps, she picks up.

''Hey Nick.''

''Hey lesbo what's up?'' she asks, causing Heather to laugh.

''I just need to talk to you for a minute, but you have to promise me you won't get mad okay?''

''Naya Marie Rivera. What have you done _**this **_time?'' she asks, knowing that she will get mad anyway. I tell her the full story, from the moment Heather walked into the bar, to up to this point. She obviously was shocked when I told her about yesterday. She asked me if I was alright, and if she should call my mother. I responded that I am fine, and that I don't want to talk to my mom until I'm ready. She is very happy about me coming to Chicago, she's always wanted to show me around there. Eventually the topic Heather comes back up.

''So where is your woman now?''

''I'm lying in bed with her right now. And NO, it's not what you think. We've just watched a movie, and we're just cuddling.''

''Okay, okay I believe you'' she laughs. ''Not that it would matter if it was the other thing. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy. But if she breaks your heart though, I break her arm. Or something else that hurts.''

''Uhm Nick, I don't think you would stand a change. She used to kick box, and she is a dancer. She is all muscle. Oh, and you are on speaker phone the whole time, so she heard you'' I end chuckling. No way that my sister is stronger than Heather. She is way too skinny. She is longer than her though, but not much.

''Oh god really? Well, hello Heather'' Nick says.

''Hi'' Heather laughs. ''And don't worry about what Naya said. I only use my strength when I need to.''

''Okay, well good to know that she is safe with you. But I do meant what I said. If you break her heart, I _**will **_ break something in your body. Or at least I'll try'' she ends laughing. Heather and I laugh along with her, and we talk for about 10 more minutes. After that, we say our goodbyes, and I hang up the phone. I'm glad she is not mad about what happened, and it seems like she and Heather will get along just fine.

After my phone call, Heather and I need to talk. We talk about everything. She talks about that she didn't care that she could get hurt yesterday, that she just freaked when the guy touched me. I tell her I was happy that she is there for me. That she makes me feel safe. She tells me that she is glad that she makes me feel save.

**Heather's POV.**

_**I make her feel save! Yeah! **_God I'm so happy when she said that. I thought she was mad at me for trying to 'save' her. But, luckily she wasn't, so it's all good. But, there is one other thing we need to talk about.

''So about yesterday, and the thing that I said to you'' I start.

''That you love me? What about it?'' she asks.

''Well, I want you to know that I really do love you. I didn't just say it because I thought you wouldn't be mad about the gas anymore. And I know it's crazy early to say that I love you, but honestly I think it was love at first sight.'' She looks up to me and gives me her million dollar smile.

''Yeah, I think it was too. And I know you meant it then babe. And I meant it too, I still mean it. I love you'' She husks. I softly kiss her, and stroke her back with my right hand.

''I love you too.''

We eventually watch Precious only halfway through. We are so exhausted, that we fall asleep. Finally, things are falling into place. Here I am, lying in bed with the girl I love. She loves me back, and together we're going to Chicago. _**I can't fucking wait.**_

**Thanks for reading guys . Oh by the way, check out my one-shot I wrote the other day while I was bored. It's called Brittango dance rehearsal: Heya style. Review! Xoxo**


	6. Healty jealousy and Date nights

**Hey guys! First of all, I'm so happy this fic is well received, cause it's my first fic, and I know that not every fic is well reviewed and stuff, so shoulder pat to myself! ;). So, here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**3 days later.**

_**Finally! We are in Chicago! **_After 3 days of more motel rooms, more dirty motel room sex, and 3 days later of riding my baby (my bike that is), we finally arrive in front of Nickayla's apartment with the help of Naya's directions. It looks pretty fancy to be honest, but Naya told me Nickayla is a model so she must be making a good amount of money. Which isn't very surprising, I think with the same genes as her sister she must be pretty.

We get off my bike, and I park it in front of the building. We take off our suits and stuff it in our bags, leaving me in my dark grey sweats and a white tee, and Naya in black skin tight jeans with her grey shirt. It must be her favorite shirt, cause she wears it a lot. She texts her sister, telling her that we are here, while I take a seat on the pavement. Naya sees me sitting down, and sits beside me, with her head resting on my left shoulder. The sun is pretty bright, so I grab my sunglasses. They are black, with a white upper brim. I don't really care what people think about the way I dress or my fashion style. I don't care about brands or Avant garde, as long as I'm comfortable wearing it.

Naya stands up, and holds her hand out for me to take it.

''She is home, she lives un number 8.'' I grab her hand and we walk to the door. Naya rings number 8, and we hear a buzz, telling us that the door is open. When I walk into the building, my eyes widen. _**Damn, this is a fancy place!**_ We walk through the hall, hand in hand, and eventually we came halt to number 8. Naya rings the doorbell, and a couple of seconds, a Latina, very much alike Naya, only way taller opens the door with a bright smile.

''Naynay!'' the tall woman exclaims as she wraps my girl up in her arms. _**Okay keep your cool Hemo, it's just her sister hugging her. **_They break apart and Naya introduces me to her sister.

''Nick, this is Heather, Heather, this is my baby sister Nickayla.'' Nickayla eyes me up and down, and I feel like a piece of meat right now.

''So you're the girl that has my sister walking with her head in the clouds huh?'' she says while shaking my hand. _**Wow, okay, I thought models were not that strong. Okay, noted. **_

''Hi, I'm Heather nice to meet you.'' I say nervously. ''She has me doing the same thing so..'' Nickayla eyes me suspiciously, and I feel really intimidated.

''Nick, cut the crap and stop trying to scare her. You're not that scary'' Naya speaks up.

''Could have fooled me'' I mumble, causing Naya and Nickayla to burst out in laughter.

''Babe, Nickayla her thinks she is very funny which she isn't, but seriously, she was kidding. She is a model remember? She is supposed to look arrogant and intimidating'' Naya says while pulling my head down so she can give me a kiss on my cheek.

''Awh look at you two lovebirds. Okay, enough with the introductions, come in!'' Nickayla says while stepping out of the way, so we can enter her apartment. It's an average sized apartment. We walk in to a small hallway, which leads to the living room with an open kitchen to the right. In the middle of the room stands a small dining table, big enough to fit three people. Then the furthest away from where we stand stands a big flat screen tv, and she has 2 fabric couches, dark brown, and one chair of the same fabric and color. In the middle of all that stands a black wooden coffee table. It definitely looks cozy. This girl obviously has good taste.

''So, Nay, I figured you guys could sleep in the guest room.''

''Thanks sis, you're the best'' Naya says while giving her sister a quick hug.

''Yeah, thank you for your hospitality Nickayla'' I agree with Naya.

''Please call me Nick, and your welcome. From what I can see my sister is head over heels with you, so it's all good'' she says with a wink. ''So, do you guys want anything to drink? I have a day off so I was gonna hang on the couch and watch Real Housewives all day.'' That brings the light to Naya's eyes. The girl really loves Real Housewives.

''It's like you knew I would come Nick!'' Naya exclaims while installing herself in front of the tv, feet curled up to her side. ''Oh, and I'll have a coke please'' she says while flashing her million dollar smile. Grinning, I make my way over to her, and sit down beside her. She notices my doubt, and pulls me over to her so we can cuddle. Nick watches the whole scene with a smile, while shaking her head.

''I better watch out if I were you Heather, my sister can be very persuasive'' she says while pouring the coke in a glass.

''Believe me, I've seen it firsthand'' I say while giving Naya a wink. Last night she was very _**persuasive **_when she told me she wanted to be on top. Of course I let her. She promised me I could use the strap-on again, very soon. She is great in making compromises.

''Okay, I don't want to hear about you two getting your freak on. Oh! And NO funny business in the guest bedroom! The walls are very thin, and I don't want to hear my innocent sister getting ravished by you'' she says while pointing at me, causing me to blush.

''Nick shut up. It's not we were planning to have sex in your house. Maybe when you're gone though'' Naya says with a grin.

''Seriously Naya, try that one time, and you are so out of here. Along with you whipped girl.''

''Hey!'' I exclaim. ''I'm not whipped!'' I say frustrated. _**Why does everyone says I'm whipped? Just because I give her what she wants and listen to her when she asks me something, doesn't mean I'm whipped right? Right? **_

Naya just laughs at me while patting my thigh. ''Babe, you are. I got you so whipped. Like whipped cream'' she laughs. I can't laugh at that. Okay so maybe I am whipped. Just because I am doesn't mean she gets to rub it in my face. She sees me pouting, and cups my face and gives me a sweet kiss.

''Hey, I was just playing with you. I love that you are so protective and do everything for me. It makes me feel like a lady'' she ends with a blush.

''Well, from what I've seen, you _**are**_ a lady. But seriously, I'm just very protective over the ones I love. Like Ashley, Britt or my mom. And you of course.'' She smiles and nods in agreement.

''Okay enough of that, I wanna watch Real Housewives. Now shush you two'' Nickayla says. Naya and I share a look, and decide we are gonna watch too.

After 3 hours of laughter at the crazy actions from Nene and her friends, we decide to go out to eat. Naya and Nick go to Nick's room, cause Nick took a few of Naya's clothes with her, just in case she ever showed up. I go into the guest room and rummage through my bag, searching something decent to wear. I eventually settle on my black skinny jeans, Vans, a simple white shirt with a V-neck, and my favorite pink leather jacket.

Earlier I asked if I could borrow Nick's hair straightener. Once I'm done with that, I pin my bangs on top of my head with a clip, and apply my make-up. Not too crazy, just mascara and a light lip-gloss. _**Guess I'm ready. Let's see where Naya is. **_

I walk out of the room, and my jaw drops. In front of me stands Naya, in a black dress, and it almost looks like it's see trough. Yup, it's see trough, and clearly she has a white bra on. The collar of her dress is also white, making her look like a naughty school girl. _**Oh my god. That dress is way too short!**_ I look down, to see that she has bright red stripper heels on. Her hair is down, and also straight. _**Damn, she looks so good! I can't believe this is my girlf… wait. She isn't my girlfriend. Oh my god, we have sex all the time, and we already told each other we love each other, but I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend! I should take her on a date sometime soon. **_

''Wow. You look so sexy babe'' I manage to choke out. She walks up to me, and gives me a soft kiss, not wanting to mess up our make-up. She has easier access, now she wears heels and I just wear flats.

''You look good too babe'' she husks. I want to give her another kiss, but we get separated by Nick, who's looking annoyed.

''Seriously you two, keep it in your pants, both of you. And Heather, you better watch out for your girl, she looks hot doesn't she?'' Nickayla says with a mischievous grin.

''Yeah she does. I do not stand in for my actions when someone looks at her too long though.'' I can't help but stare at her. She looks so goddamn sexy. If Nick wasn't here I would take her up against the wall… _**Okay, mind in the gutter for the rest of the night.**_

''Okay let's go, I made reservations at 8 o' clock'' Nick says. We don't need jackets, it's still pretty warm outside. I grab Naya's hand, and we walk outside of the building, making our way to the restaurant.

**5 minutes later.**

_**Okay, this is NOT the way I planned! Seriously people, stop staring at my girl! **_I already have my arm possessively around her waist, but that doesn't seem to stop the staring. Men, boys, women, even teenage girls are drooling over her.

''Naya, I think we should go back. Everybody is staring at you, and I don't like it'' I pout. She looks at me lovingly, and leans to her right to give me a kiss.

''Babe, don't look at them. I only want you'' she says while still walking hand in hand. ''Besides, we are already here'' she says while pointing straight forward. It's a fish restaurant. Okay, could have seen that one coming.

We make our way in the restaurant, where a woman is standing as a receiver.

'''Good evening, how can I help you ladies?''

''Hi, uh reservation for three, under Rivera'' Nickayla says. The woman looks in the reservations, and nods. She walks us to our table, and says our waiter should be with us any minute. Naya and I sit down next to each other, leaving Nick to sit across from us. It only takes a minute for the waiter to show up. He immediately looks at Naya. _**Oh seriously douchebag?**_

''Good evening ladies, my name is Dave and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?'' he says while handing us our menu's.

''I'll have a white wine please'' Nickayla says.

''Same for me'' I say.

''Make that three'' Naya says. Dave writes it down on his note block and looks up at Naya again.

''Okay, so I will get you your drinks, in the meantime make sure what you guys want to order okay? Be right back'' he says before walking off. We all grab the menu's and I start looking. After five minutes or so he comes back with our drinks, and grabs his note block again.

''So what do you guys want to start with?'' he says.

''Uh can we just get straight to the main course? I don't feel like appetizers today'' Nick exclaims. Naya and I nod along, and Dave just shrugs and says it's okay.

''Okay I'll have the salmon please'' Nick says.

''Uhm the sushi for me please'' Naya says.

''And the shrimp for me. Thanks buddy'' I say as I shove my menu in his arms. He looks a bit puzzled, but eventually grabs Nick's and Naya's menu's, and walks off. But before he does, he gives Naya a wink. _**A wink.**_ Only I am allowed to give Naya sexy winks. It's what I do. But not him, creep.

I feel Naya's looking at me, so I look to my left, to see Naya looking at me with a raised eyebrow, almost challenging me by saying _**what are you gonna do about that huh?**_. Oh, don't you worry baby, I will let him know your mine.

''You know that guy was totally checking Naya out right?'' Nickayla says.

''Oh really? Hmm didn't noticed it'' I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. Nickayla laughs and takes a sip of her wine. I lean over to grab my wine also, but I feel Naya gripping my thigh. I take a quick sip of my drink, and then glance over to my left where Naya is watching with pure adoration in her eyes.

''Don't listen to her babe, she is just jealous that she doesn't have anyone that protects her'' Naya says sweetly. I lean over and give her a quick peck on her lips before sitting straight again. After twenty minutes of small talk between the three of us, Dave comes back with our dinner. He puts Nickayla's plate in front of her, then my shrimp, and then Naya's food.

''There you go gorgeous'' he says while giving a charming smile, causing Naya to smile back awkwardly. _**Oh hell to the no. You did NOT just say that to her. **_

After that son of a bitch is gone, we are actually enjoying our dinner. Turns out Nick is so much alike to Naya. So dorky, but I think that's a quality that makes them so charming. I glance to my left to see that Naya is being all cute with her chopsticks trying to get the sushi in between them. Eventually it works, and she munches happily on a piece of sushi. I wait for her to finish chewing before offering her a shrimp. She opens her mouth, wanting me to feed her. _**Okay cutie.**_ I hold the shrimp between my thumb and index finger, offering her. Very slowly, very sensually, she takes the shrimp in her mouth, her bottom lip grazing my index finger, causing me to shudder.

''Taste good babe?'' I ask. She nods happily while she chews, offering me a piece of her sushi. I let her feed me as well, placing a quick kiss on her lips afterwards.

''God you two are too cute for words!'' Nickayla says. ''Come on, scoot closer, I want to take a picture of you guys. Naya scoots over to me, taking my hand in hers on her lap. I lawn my head towards her, and smile towards the camera. After a couple of pictures taken from us, Naya scoots over to the other side of the booth to take a picture with her sister. After that, we finish our dinner and wine and wait for the waiter to return. I turn around to look behind me, and see Dave walking towards us again. _**Perfect timing.**_

As he approaches, I grab Naya's face, and crash our lips together, wasting no time and slip my tongue in her mouth. Her tongue comes out to dance around mine, and after I'm sure Dave is standing here, I release her mouth, but not before I pull her bottom lip softly towards me. I turn my head to see Dave standing there with red cheeks.

''Oh sorry, I didn't see you there'' I say with a smug grin.

''N-no it's totally okay.'' He quickly takes our plates, and brings us the dessert menu. All three of us order simple ice cream, and after that is gone, Nickayla raises her (third?) glass of wine.

''I want to make a toast. First of all, Heather, I want to officially welcome you in the family. Secondly, I'm paying cause I found out this afternoon I landed the job I went to that go-see for!'' she exclaims with a spark in her eyes. After Naya and I congratulate her, Nick pays without leaving a tip after my speech about him ogling Naya. We walk out the restaurant, and it's a bit colder. I see Naya shiver, and I quickly take off my jacket, and drape it over her shoulders.

''Thanks babe'' she says while kissing me quickly. We walk back to Nickayla's apartment, and get ready for bed. I put on some short sleeping shorts and a tank top, while Naya is in her panties with a tank top. We say our goodnights to Nickayla, and crawl in the guest bed. She immediately finds her spot against my body, her face in my neck, her legs draped around mine, while I softly caress her back.

After laying like that for a while, Naya looks up at me, and lays with her chin on my chest.

''You know, I really liked the way you handled that waiter tonight. Anyone else would have yelled at him, telling him not to stare, but you just claimed me. I liked that'' she says while leaning up to kiss me. The kiss however, doesn't stay as innocent as she thought it would be, and in a matter of seconds, she lays full on top of me, and is already pulling my shirt over my head, leaving me naked from the waist up.

I roll us over and take her top off as well, leaving her only in her skimpy panties. I immediately make my way towards her nipples, and when I reach then, I waste no time to fondle them with my mouth. _**Lick, suck, kiss.**_ As I'm too busy with my assault on her twins, I don't realize how hard she is moaning. Suddenly Nickayla storms in the room, and flicks on the light, causing me to release Naya's nipple with a wet pop.

''Seriously guys? I told you, I hear every single thing that's happening in here. And Nay, you are really loud. Please just go to sleep before I have to throw Heather out.'' With that she closes the door, and we hear her bedroom door being slammed.

''Wow. Okay. So, how bout we just go to sleep now huh?'' I say grinning.

''Yeah, we should probably do that'' she chuckles. We both put our tops back on, and Naya cuddles into my side again. Like that we fall asleep.

**Next morning.**

After we woke up, I decided that I should go job hunting. I really don't know what kinda job I'm looking for, I just hope I can find a job that involves dance. Naya is staying behind with her sister, who is taking her shopping since she doesn't have a lot of clothes here.

I walk around the streets walking into clothing shops, shoe shops, restaurants, and what more. I fill in each application form, and all I hear is that they will get back to me. After nearly three hours of looking for a job, I decide I can always check tomorrow. Besides, I need to get ready for my date with Naya. Yesterday before we fell asleep I asked her out on a date, and of course she said yes. _**I mean, who wouldn't?**_ No, but seriously, I'm pretty nervous about this one. It's out first official date. Luckily I planned the whole evening out already.

I am so deep within my thought, that I don't even notice that I walk pass Nickayla's building. Luckily I look up after fifty meters, to see that I already past the building. Grinning to myself I walk back, and make my up to the door. Naya opens it, and gives me a kiss.

''How did it go babe?'' she asks. I shrug as I make my way into the small hallway.

''Don't know. They all said they would get back at me. I hope I got one of them though. I really want to get my own apartment.''

''Yeah I know. Don't worry. Let's just enjoy tonight, and I'll help you find a job tomorrow okay? Besides, I have to get me a job as well. I can't just live of your money and Nick's money.''

''Yeah? What kinda job would you want babe?'' I ask her while following her into the living room.

''I was thinking of beginning with acting again. Maybe go to a pr company and maybe they have work for me. I can always work as a call girl'' she jokes.

''Then you would still be living off of my money, cause I would be your one and only customer then.''

''Awh babe, you're so sweet! So, where are we going? Do I need to dress up? Or just comfortable clothes?''

''Definitely comfortable clothes. And it's a surprise where we're going.''

''Okay, well imma go get changed, see you in a minute.'' After she disappears in her sister's room, I go to our temporary room, and get changed also. I settle on blue denim jeans, and a simple white blouse. I put my Vans on, apply my make-up, fix my hair in a pony-tail, and I'm done.

I wait for her in the living room while making small talk with Nick. Turns out we have a lot in common. She also loves to dance hip hop, which is pretty cool. Eventually Naya comes out of the hall, and she looks cute as ever. White skin tight jeans, a well fitted black top, with a warm vest over that.

''Hey babe, ready to go?'' I ask while standing up. She nods as I walk over to her.

''Okay, so I don't know when we will back, but you will see us in the morning'' I say to Nick. She gives us both a quick hug and tells us to have fun.

_**Okay, step one: Dinner.**_ We walk for about ten minutes before stopping at a cozy, small restaurant. It's Mexican, Naya told me she loves Mexican food, so I thought this would be a good choice. We enter the small restaurant, and get taken to our booth. We order our drinks, both Cokes, and wait on our food to show up. We ordered a big plates of enchiladas, for us to share. I feel like it goes really well so far. No waiter who hits on my girl, no awkwardness, just us two. During dinner I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I take it out and see that I have one new text message.

**From Nickayla: Hey Hemo, everything is set up, I'll stay here. Text me when you are almost done, so I can leave okay? X**

**To Nickayla: Thank you so much. Seriously I owe you;) Text you later okay? **

I look up from my phone to see that Naya is looking at me, right eyebrow raised.

''Okay, am I so boring that you just gonna text?'' I laugh, and grab her hand from across the table, squeezing it.

''Of course not babe, you sister texted me that she is just going to sleep, she lets a spare key under the mat.'' That seem to set her at ease, because her expression changes immediately, and she is now sporting a sweet smile.

''So, what are we going to do after this?'' she asks.

''After this? There is no after this. We are just going home after this.'' Naya looks a bit disappointed, but accepts it.

''Oh. Okay, cool.''

''Nay, kidding, the date just starts after this'' I tell her with a wink, causing that million dollar smile to appear again.

After we ate as many enchiladas as we could, I pay and we make our way outside again.

''I just thought we could go on a walk if you don't mind'' I tell her. she loops her arm in mine and nods.

''Yeah of course I don't mind. I just love spending time with you. I doesn't matter what we do.'' I smile at her, and lean down to peck her cheek. We walk for about 15 minutes before we reach our destination: Grant Park. I saw that they play a movie marathon tonight, and I asked Nickayla to set up a pick nick blanket with a basket with drinks, and strawberries and stuff. _**Speaking of Nickayla…**_

**To Nickayla: We are in the park. Where are you exactly? X**

**From Nickayla: I can already see you guys from here. Just walk str8 ahead. You'll see you names on a red and white blanket. X**

**To Nickayla: Thanks Nick. See you tomorrow morning;) x**

**From Nickayla: Your welcome. See you guys tomorrow ;) x**

''So, here we are'' I say turning to Naya, who's eyes lit up like a small child in a candy shop.

''Oh my God, really? This is so awesome!'' she exclaims happily while we walk in search for our blanket. I glance to my right, and see a card in front of a red and white blanket which says: _**Heather Morris and Naya Rivera. **_

''This one is us babe'' say while pointing towards the blanket. She looks at it and pulls on my hand to sit down.

''Seriously Heather, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you''

''I love you too baby'' I say as I lean in to kiss her. After a couple of minutes of snuggling and kissing, the movie starts. It's an old black and white movie, and I really hope she likes those. I honestly didn't know what they were gonna play tonight. I just hoped Naya would like the thought behind it. I glance to my right to see Naya's eyes twinkling, and with a small smile she sits in between my legs, and rests her head under my chin. I wrap my arms around her waist, and with her hands she takes mine, caressing my hand with her thumb.

Roughly 2 hours and 10 strawberries later, the movie ends, and couples around us are making their way towards the exit. We decide to wait a little bit longer, so we can leave in peace. _**Perfect moment for me to ask her.**_

''Nay?'' I ask her as I pull her out my grip, and she faces me.

''Yeah?'' she responds.

''I uhh want to ask you something.''

''Okay, well ask away babe.'' I grab her hand softly, and look in her eyes.

''When I have my own apartment, will you move in with me? And also, would you be girlfriend?''

**So! That was that. One question: What kind of job would you guys like for Heather? I myself have no idea. I thought about dancing, but teaching or choreographing? Well, thanks for reading guys, review! Xoxo.**


	7. A new place calls for Christening

**So how was everyone's Christmas? So here is an update to keep you guys entertained till New Year's Eve. Enjoy! **

''_**Nay?'' I ask her as I pull her out my grip, and she faces me.**_

''_**Yeah?'' she responds.**_

''_**I uhh want to ask you something.''**_

''_**Okay, well ask away babe.'' I grab her hand softly, and look in her eyes. **_

''_**When I have my own apartment, will you move in with me? And also, would you be girlfriend?''**_

Oh God. Why the hell did I ask her to move in with me? We're dating for just a week now! I'm not ready for this!

''Girlfriend, yes. Moving in? Not to hurt your feelings babe, but I think I'm gonna stay at my sister's for a while. We are moving a little bit too fast here, don't you think?'' Oh my God, this woman knows exactly what to say and when. God I love her. I let out a deep sigh of relieve before I hug her, while answering.

''Oh God you have no idea how happy you made me by saying that. After it was out of my mouth I knew it was too soon, so thank you.'' I lean towards her, and kiss her with passion. After a couple of chaste kisses, she pulls back with a big smile on her face.

''On the other hand, I have myself a girlfriend now!'' she squeals, making me laugh.

''You're such a dork you know that?'' I look around me to see that the grass field is now almost abandoned. ''Come on boo, let's get out of here.'' We stand up, gather our things, and walk back to the apartment. We try to stay as quiet as possible when we enter the apartment, but every time when I try to be quiet, something always happens. I trip, or I knock something over. This time my pinky toe hits the door post of our room with full force, causing me to yelp out in pain.

''OW!''

''Shhh!'' Naya hisses immediately. I grab my foot, but since I have nothing to hold on to, I fall on the floor, causing Naya and me to laugh.

''H-hemo stop, get in the room!'' Naya tries to whisper, but fails miserably since she can't stop laughing. Eventually I drag myself off the floor, and make it to the room. Once I'm inside, I burst out in laughter.

''Seriously, every time I try to be quiet I knock something over or I hurt my toes!'' I say laughing. Naya just keeps laughing and let's herself fall onto the bed. I join her, and eventually our laughter stops. She gets up while patting my thigh, and gets undressed. She takes off her bra, puts on some booty shorts and a tank top, and crawls back in bed with me.

''Babe, go get changed, I wants to get my sleep on'' she yawns.

''What is that, your ghetto voice?'' I ask chuckling. She sits up, and raises her eyebrow.

''That ain't ma ghetto _**voice, **_shawty, I _**am**_ ghetto.'' After she says that, she tries to keep a straight face, but fails miserably, and lets herself fall back on the bed, laughing. I change quickly in short shorts and a tank top. I jump on the bed, and lay half on top of my beautiful Latina, who is still laughing, nose scrunched.God, she is so beautiful, and finally mine. I lean over and kiss her softly, effectively shutting her up.

''I love you, you know that right?'' I whisper.

''I know babe, I love you too'' she whispers back. ''Where is this coming from? So serious all of a sudden.''

''I just don't want you to think that I don't want you to move in with me after I get my own apartment. It's just too soon. I mean I asked, I know, but sometimes I don't really think before I say something. I just blurt out what comes to my mind.''

''Haha, yeah I know, you are one of a kind babe, but I know it was too soon when you asked, hence my answer.'' After talking about it for about ten more minutes, we fall asleep, cuddled up on each other.

**The next morning. **

After my morning shower and breakfast, Naya and I decide we should go job hunting for me. I really want to get a job that involves dancing, so we are going to visit a couple of dance studios today. I just dress casual, in case my hopefully future boss wants to see me dance. Of course I dance better in some sweats and a shirt, but I can dance in pretty much anything, plus I need to look at least a bit presentable.

We walk for a couple of minutes, just talking about everything and nothing, swinging our locked hands between us. We walk on the sidewalk on the right. I look to my left, and spot a dance studio. In nudge Naya, and we quickly cross the street and take a closer look at the studio.

''Hmm it kinda looks like a dance studio where all the rich kids go to. I don't know if they even teach hip hop here.''

''Well, let's find out then'' Naya says as she pushes me inside. ''I'll wait outside babe!'' she shouts after me. I enter the studio, and grin. I was right. This place is huge! To the left is a desk, and behind it sits a girl, I guess she is our age, about 21, maybe 22. She has blonde hair, and she kinda looks like me, to be honest. I walk over to her desk, when she looks up from her work.

''Hi I am Heather'' I say as I extend my hand towards her. She accepts it, shaking my hand.

''Hi, I'm Hannah'' the girl answers, while giving me a warm smile.

''I wanted to ask if you were looking for a choreographer. I'm new in town, and searching for a job'' I say with my most charming smile. She smiles back, and takes her hand back.

''Actually, we are looking for a teacher in the hip hop class. This is a bit of a mixed dance studio. All the rich kids come here for ballet, and the kids from the street take hip hop classes here, trying to make their dreams come true. I teach that class sometimes, but they are a hand full, so we are looking for someone who can work here full time. Maybe you are up for it?'' Hannah ends.

''I am definitely up for it! How old are the kids I'll be teaching?'' I ask.

''The kids are between 14 and 18 years old. Another instructor here teaches hip hop for the ages 10 till 14.''

''Okay, it sounds really good actually. I can't wait to start!''

''Wow, hold up missy'' she winks at me. _**Wait, winks?**_ ''I need to know if you can dance before I hire you'' she says.

''Oh yeah, of course. Well, I have my resume here if you want to take a look at that. Where can I warm up?'' I ask while I hand her my resume. She immediately takes a look at it.

''Uh first door to the right- wait you were a back- up dancer for Beyoncé? That is so cool!'' she exclaims. She walks behind me as I enter the studio. It's pretty big, with a mirror wall on the right of the spacious room.

''Yeah I was for a pretty long time. I went with her on the Single Ladies tour, and did some pretty big award shows with her. She is so awesome.''

''It sounds really cool indeed. So, I'm pretty sure you are good enough, but just make sure, I'm gonna show you a piece that I choreographed for the teenagers here. You just look and copy it as good as possible okay?'' I nod as she walks to the stereo set, and presses a few buttons, before hitting play. Nicki Minaj comes on with her song Super Bass. Hannah walks quickly in front of the mirror and prepares herself. When she starts dancing, I try to remember every move she makes. She is really good; I can imagine why she works here.

3 minutes later she is finished, and stands in her end pose, chest heaving, crooking her right index finger towards me. _**Uh, okay? **_I stand up and make my over towards her, and stand beside her.

''So, think you got it?'' she challenges. If I wasn't so concentrated on this dance right now, would think she is flirting with me.

''Yeah, I got it'' I reply. She walks over towards the stereo again, and plays the song one more time.

''Okay, show me what you got'' she says as she stands beside me. The music begins, and we start to move in sync. Once I hear the music, I'm in my own world. The moves come to me, and I perfectly copy the dance as Hannah showed me. When we are finished, she looks at me and laughs.

''Welcome to The Dance Factory'' she says while shaking my hand again.

''Thank you so much!'' I say while I shake her hand excited.

''So, when can you start?'' she asks.

''A.s.a.p.'' I reply.

''Hmm okay, so it's Thursday now, so how about Monday? Wait I know something better. How about we exchange number, and you come out with me and my friends Saturday night? We can show you around Chicago a bit'' she says. Hmm sounds good. Wait, Naya. Do I say that she is my girlfriend? What if I don't get hired if they find out I'm gay? Fuck it, I'm not gonna hide Naya.

''Yeah sure, sounds fun. Can I bring my girlfriend?'' Hannah isn't really paying attention to me, she is texting someone. '

''Sure you can bring a friend.'' She responds. Before I can say that Naya is not _**a**_ friend, but my _**girlfriend,**_ she shuts her phone.

''So! It's settled! You and your friend are meeting me and my friends Saturday night.'' We exchange our numbers, and I leave the building. I look around, but Naya is nowhere to be seen. I pull out my phone, and send a text to Naya.

**To Naya: Babe, where are you? **

**From Naya: I'm at Starbucks hun, just turn left, walk straight ahead, you'll see the sign hanging, kay?**

**To Naya: I'm on my way babe; see you in a minute x.**

I make my way to Starbucks, and spot Naya in the corner, tapping on her phone, probably tweeting something. Seriously, that girl is addicted to social media. I smile as I make my way over to the counter, and order a coffee. With my hands around the warm cup, I walk towards Naya, and sit down opposite her.

''Hey you'' I say as I lean over to peck her lips.

''Hey sexy. So how did it go?'' she asks.

''Well…. I got it! The girl who works there, Hannah, is very nice. She invited us to come out with her and friends of her.''

''Yay! I'm so happy for you! Okay, so next step is to find a place you can afford right?'' she asks while leaning over to peck my lips.

''Hmm yeah, but I don't want it to be far away from you or the studio though'' I say with my signature pout. She laughs and caresses my cheek.

''Well, how about, we snuggle up on the couch this afternoon, laptop on, and we start the search for your perfect apartment. Sound good?''

''Sounds amazing'' I reply. ''But Nay, uh Hannah thinks that your just a friend of mine. I mean I tried to tell her that you're my girlfriend, but she was busy and kept interrupting me. Oh and I kinda think she was flirting with me.''

''What? Oh no she didn't. Seriously, if she touches you inappropriately, I will cut the bitch.'' D'aww my girl is jealous! And she made fun of me being jealous? Oh, okay, mission 'make Naya jealous' is officially a go.

''Aw babe, you jealous?'' I ask while I take a sip of my coffee. She looks at me like I'm crazy before responding.

''What? No! I just don't like it if someone thinks they have a chance with you.''

''A.K.A jealousyyy'' I sing at her. She tries to glare at me, but she fails and snickers.

''We are both just jealousy types I guess'' she says. ''But how are we gonna do this thing Saturday? I will not play straight and deny that you're not my girlfriend.''

''Yeah I know, I just hope that she will accept it, you know? I have had enough people in my life rejecting me because if my sexual preferences. Seriously Nay, if she doesn't accept it, I will just find another job. I bet there are enough studios begging me to work for them.''

''I know babe, let's just first see how Saturday goes okay? I bet she doesn't care.''

''Okay, but how should I introduce you?'' I ask.

''Just as your girlfriend. If she accepts it, we are just going to have a good time. If she doesn't, we still gonna have a good time.'' I get up and reach my hand out for Naya to take. She takes it, and I pull her towards me on her feet. I lean down and kiss her softly.

''Okay. Now, let's go find me a place to live, kay?''

''Yes ma'am'' she laughs, and we walk out of the shop, onto the street again. About ten minutes later we're back at Nickayla's place. Naya grabs Nickayla's laptop, and installs herself on the couch, cuddling into my side. We search for about half an hour when I spot a place I like. It's about five minutes away from Nickayla's apartment, and ten minutes away from my work. On top of it all, seeing how much money I'm gonna make by working full time, it's easily affordable. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, and living room with an open kitchen.

''Hey Nay, how about we go check that one out huh? I like it.'' Naya nods in agreement, and I decide to call the real estate guy. We set an appointment for five pm this afternoon. I glance to my left and look at the clock. 4:45 pm. I better get going.

''Nay! You coming?'' I shout at Naya who is looking for her flip flops in her sister's room.

''Yeah hold on a second!'' She emerges from the bedroom, wearing her lost flip flops. We leave the apartment, and walk towards the apartment. The building looks really nice. It's twelve floors high, and the apartment I am going to look at, is at the second floor.

Ten minutes later a small guy with glasses and a black leather suitcase walks towards us.

''Hello, you are Heather Morris?'

''Yes, that's me'' I say while shaking his hand. ''And this is my girlfriend, Naya.'' He looks a bit baffled at first, but then smiles and shakes her hand. ''Nice to meet you two, my name is Roy, and you are interested in apartment 14A am I correct? I nod, and he motions for us to enter the building. I look around, and I like this building so far. The walls are white, and to my right is the staircase. Straight ahead are two elevators. We take the stairs, and open the door which leads to the apartments. The fourth in the row is 14A. The small guy feels around in his pocket, and pulls out a silver key. When we enter the apartment a huge smile appears on my face. This place is perfect! Roy showed us each room, the kitchen, and it even has a balcony!

''So what do you think?'' Roy asks me. I look at Naya who is looking at me with a huge smile on her face.

''When can I move in Roy?'' I ask laughing, and shaking his hand.

**The next day. **

Naya and I are gonna go furniture shopping. Now comes the money from my grandma in handy. First off: the bed. I want a spacious bed, with enough room for me and Naya. And of course, it has to be comfy. We run like little kids, lying down on each bed, testing out if it's strong enough *ahum* thrusting by jumping on it. After a few broken beds, and a couple of uncomfortable ones later, I think I found the right bed. It's comfy, big, and it's strong enough to hold the jumping.

Okay, next off: Couches. I want to fabric couches. Color doesn't really matter to me, as long as it's comfy, and I can cuddle with Naya on it. We come across two couches that look awesome. One is a three-seat couch, and the other one is a love seat. Both of them are dark blue-ish, and we decide to test them. We cuddle up on the love seat, and we decide that these are the couches. _**Check.**_

After shopping for the whole day, we are finished. Tables, chairs, plates, cups, glasses, sheets, and everything you need in a house: we've got them. Exhausted we go to Nickayla's place, who is home for tonight. She flies to New York tomorrow for a shoot, and she stays away for three days. We order Chinese take-out, and have a movie marathon for tonight. Tomorrow night we're going out with Hannah and her friends. I just hope she accepts me, because with this place, there is no way I can afford it if I don't have a job.

Nickayla decides to go to bed early, seeing as she needs to go to the airport early in the morning. Naya is supposed to give her a lift with Nickayla's car, and then we can use her car for the next three days if we need to. When we hear the door from Nick's bedroom close, Naya is on my lap in matter of seconds. She clasps her hands together behind my neck, and smiles seductively.

''Babe, I'm horny. I haven't gotten any since we are here, which are four whole days. I need your hands down my pants right know'' she husks while she sucks on my neck, kissing it occasionally.

''But we can't hun, Nick will here you. You can't exactly keep quiet during sex'' I grin. Naya swings on leg on each side of my lap, straddling me, and she leans in, so that her lips are grazing mine.

''But you know you want to babe'' she says while grabbing my right hand and pushing it down between our bodies. Luckily for me she wears sweatpants, so the fabric gives in easily when I slip my hand in her pants. When I feel around for the hem of her panties, I find none. All I feel is smooth skin, which suddenly changes in very wet skin. I look up to her, eyebrow raised, and a smirk playing on my lips.

''Going commando huh? Me likey.'' Finally our lips meet, and almost instantly I feel her tongue at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I grant her. As our tongues battle for dominance, I run my middle fingers across the length of her slit, spreading the wetness everywhere. Eventually I find her clit, and start circling it, causing Naya to moan in my mouth. _**Better in my mouth then out loud.**_ I notice that this isn't really working, so I lift her hips up to slide her sweats down, enough to move my hand around with no further obstructions.

''Uh baby, I need you inside, _**now**_'' she growls into my neck, panting heavily. I obey, and push two fingers in, all the way, causing her breath to hitch. I keep my fingers still, waiting for her to start moving. When she eventually does, she moans. Loud. I immediately shut her up by kissing her. She starts riding me faster, causing her to moan louder in my mouth. I pull my lips away from hers, and put my hand over her mouth.

''Shhh! If Nick hears us I'll be sleeping on the street tonight! And I still have to wait till tomorrow before I can move in my own place, so you better be still! If you really need to bite my shoulder or something'' I whisper as a joke. So you can imagine how shocked I am as she starts riding me again, and I feel her teeth sink into my shoulder. The faster she moves, the harder she bites. When she eventually comes, she bites so hard I think she might have drawn blood. She detaches her mouth from my shoulder, and her body goes limp against me. I pull my fingers out of her, causing her to whimper.

''Oh my God, I so needed that, thanks babe. I promise that I'll pay you back kay?'' she mumbles. I can tell she is tired, cause her words don't really make sense anymore. I stand up, grab her thighs, and walk towards the guest room. After changing in our sleeping wear, I spoon Naya from behind, and give her a couple of soft kisses on the back of her neck.

''I love you baby'' I whisper in her hair. She pulls my hand under her shirt, on her warm stomach, and caresses my hand with her thumb.

''I love you too babe. Goodnight'' she whispers back. After whispering goodnight to her as well, we both fall asleep eventually.

**Saturday morning, Naya's POV. **

I wake up to Heather kissing my neck. I stretch and turn around, to find her looking at me with those azure blue eyes. I comb my fingers through her hair, and lean towards her to peck her lips softly.

''Babe you need to bring Nick to the airport'' she croaks out, voice still hoarse from sleep. I glance towards the clock on the wall. 5 am. _**''Ugh''**_ I groan out as I roll myself on top of Heather.

''Babe can you make me a coffee? I'm still sleeping.'' She slaps my ass playfully as she pushes me off of her.

''Only if you get under the shower right now. We don't want your sister to miss her flight.'' She hops out of the bed and walks towards the kitchen. I drag myself out of bed, and get under the shower. After standing lifeless under the hot stream for about five minutes, I'm finally awake, and I start to wash my hair and body. When I'm showered and dressed, I walk into the living room to see Heather and Nickayla waiting for me on the couch with a cup of coffee. I sit beside Heather, and smile sweetly at her while she hands me my coffee.

''So Nick, ready for your shoot?'' I ask her. Nickayla has a two day shoot in LA for a pretty big magazine. It's about upcoming models, trying to make a name for them. I don't think it can be that hard for her though, I mean she has the same genes as me.

''Yeah I'm pretty excited. I hope this will be sort a big break you know? I have been working my ass off, and my portfolio looks really awesome, so I'll just keep my fingers crossed. Maybe after this I'll get more jobs, either for photo-shoots, or for fashion shows.''

''Yeah I hope that this will work out for you. So, shouldn't we be on the road?'' I ask smirking.

''Yes, we should get going. Well, Heather, take care of my sis will you?'' Nick asks Heather while she stands up to give her a hug. Heather returns the hug and responses.

''Of course I will. Good luck with your shoot'' Heather says with a sincere smile.

''Yeah, I bet you do. Oh, and FYI, you two weren't exactly quiet'' she says while motioning at heather shoulder, which has a bruise in the shape of my teeth. Heather and I start blushing, and Nick starts laughing.

''Now come on hornball, you're supposed to drive me to the airport'' she says while grabbing my sleeve and pulling me towards the door. I wave one last time at my girl before leaving the apartment. The drive towards the airport is pretty relaxed. Since it's so early, traffic isn't as crazy as usual.

''So Nay. I know you are very happy with Heather and all, but you never told me how you two exactly met. Care to tell me?'' Nick asks. I smile, thinking about when she walked in the bar. Now I think about it, it really was love at first sight. Normally I don't act like that around people I just meet.

''Well, I was working at Tommy's bar, and Heather walks in, like out of nowhere. In her motor suit, zipped open. I was sold as soon as she walked in. She needed a place to stay for the night, and asked me if she could stay with me. Next thing I know, she is above me, if you know what I mean'' I say winking at Nick.

''Okay ew, don't needed to know that. Seriously, you need to buy a filter and shove it down your throat or something. But, I am really happy for you. Not everyone gets their 'love at first sight' fairytale. I just hope she takes good care of you. But, with a well-paid job as a choreographer, I'm not too worried about that.''

''Yeah I know. She really likes to take care of me. I know I tease her about being whipped, but at least she is willing to do something for me. Some of the girls I dated in the past were such stuck up bitches. Heather is so down to earth and really laid back. I don't know, I just love her'' I finish my rant with a smile. Just thinking about this girl makes me smile. It's crazy. Nick nods in agreement, and we drive to the airport in comfortable silence.

At the airport we say our goodbyes, and I wish her the best of luck. After one last wave I leave the airport, and get back into the black Mercedes. In the car, I shoot a quick text to Heather to say that I'm on my way back.

**Meanwhile in Nickayla's apartment, Heather's POV.**

I decide to pack all my stuff, and go to my own place. I figured I might as well get started at putting the furniture where it should stand, so Naya and I can spend our first night together at my place tonight. As I walk towards my apartment with my bag on my shoulder, and my bike on my right side, I feel my phone buzzing in my pants. I park my bike at the side of the side walk, and I grab my phone. One new text message.

**From Naya: Hey babe, just dropped Nick of at the airport. Omw home right now. Loveya xx.**

Smiling, I send a text back before taking my bike again, and continue walking.

**To Naya: I'm heading to my place right now babe, you can come if you want? I need help with decorating and stuff. Loveya2 boo xx.**

About 45 minutes later I'm already done with the living room and my bedroom. Everything stands where it's supposed to stand, the bed is made, and right now I'm chilling in front of the TV, waiting for Naya. About five minutes later, I hear the buzzer go off. I let Naya in, and wait by the door till she's there. We greet with a kiss, and I show her the bedroom.

''So? What do you think? I kept a few drawers empty for your stuff, you know, if you stay over you don't have to get your stuff from Nick's place.''

''Babe, l love it! I love the blue walls. And your bed looks really comfy like that. Oh by the way, we're totally christening that tonight.''

''Yeah, and the shower, the kitchen, and the couch'' I say winking. I follow her into the bathroom, and we start to put my stuff in there. Towels, shampoo, body soap, just everything that is supposed to be in a bathroom. It's pretty spacious though. In the right corner stands the shower, which can't close, there are two stone walls, and you just have to walk in between them. It has the same effect as a shower curtain or a booth, but I thought the walls would be cool.

Then to the left is the bathtub. It's not huge, but it's big enough two fit two people, if you know what I mean. And to the right, in front of the shower, is the sink. When we're finished with the bathroom, we go into the kitchen, and get the boxes empty, and putting everything in the cabins, and after about half an hour later, were finally finished, and we lay on the couch, Naya on top of me.

''You know'' Naya says as she combs my hair with her fingers. ''I never thought that I'd be here, with you. I always thought I would be here if I was like thirty or something. I'm just really glad that I met you.'' I caress her cheek, and pull a string of her hair behind her ear, and I lean up to kiss her. ''I'm really happy I met you too babe. I love you'' I say softly. She leans down and our lips meet in one of the softest kisses we've shared so far. The kiss becomes more passionate as my hands begin to wonder. I caress her hair, her strong shoulders, her muscled backside, and eventually my hands rest on her perfectly round ass. She leans up a bit, and pulls my shirt over my head, leaving me in my red push up bra.

She immediately attacks my collarbones, making me squirm beneath her. I reach for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She is wearing a lace black bra, and damn does it looks hot.

''Babe lean up a bit'' she whispers in my ear. I lean forward and she reaches behind my back, and unclasps my bra, throwing it on the coffee table. She lowers her mouth again, and begins sucking on my left nipple. ''Uh babe, your such a tease'' I breath out. I try to get rid of her bra too, but I fail miserably. She laughs, sits up, and unclasps her own bra, throwing it also on the coffee table, laughing. She shifts a little backwards, and starts undoing my denim jeans. Once she has my pants halfway my legs, I shimmy my way out of them, and they land somewhere on the floor. Next are my panties. They also end up somewhere on the floor, and Naya looks at me with a triumphant smile, obviously happy that she got me naked.

''Well congrats babe, you got me butt ass naked, but what about you?'' I ask as I pull her pants down, along with her panties. She lays down on top of me again, and starts to kiss every inch of my skin. Once she reaches my pubic bone, she kisses her way up again, and this time, her left hand travels south. Her slender index finger circles my clit, making me moan out in pleasure.

''_**uh, babe, right there**_'' I moan as my hand find her clit also. I circle it very slowly, planning on making her beg for it. Naya on the other hand, is making it her life mission to get me off as fast as possible, cause her index and middle finger are already buried knuckle deep inside me.

''_**Ugh babe! Just fuck me like you mean it!'' **_she practically shouts in my face.

''W-_**uh!**_-what's the magic word babe?'' I half say half moan.

''_**Uh-please!**_'' she whispers hotly in my ear, her cheek pressing against mine. Deciding I've teased her enough, I enter her with the same fingers she uses to please me, and I copy her rhythm. Fast hard thrusts, and within minutes we are both on the edge. Heavy pants in my ear are making it not very easy for me to last longer.

''_**Uh b-babe, I'm gonna, ah! I'm go-gonna cum baby!'' **_I breathe in her ear. I thrust harder, wanting her to come with me. With my thumb I start circling her clit again, and five seconds later we're moaning each other's names in ecstasy.

''_**Oh my God Hemooo!''**_

''_**Unghh Nayaaa!**_

Five minutes later we are still laying on the couch, cheek to cheek, she's combing my hair again, and I caress her back.

''So, how about we go take a shower, and get changed huh? I bet Hannah will text any minute now'' I break the comfortable silence. I feel her nod against my neck, so I pull her off me, grab our scattered clothes, and slap her ass on my way to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes and a now christened shower later, Naya is on her way back to her apartment to get changed, and I'm looking for a dress, but still a dress where I can dance in. I eventually settle on a black strapless dress, which stops mid-thigh. I straighten my hair, and pull it up in a high ponytail. As for my make- up I make my eyes smokey, and put on red heels. When I'm done, I search for my phone. I find it in the middle of the living room floor. I guess it fell out when I threw my pants away an hour ago. Smiling I look at my phone and I see that I have a text message from Hannah.

**From Hannah (work): Hey Heather! Come meet us at 11 at this new club! It's called Red. I think you like it; it's an R&B and dance club! Xx Hannah**

**To Hannah: Yeah it sounds great! We'll meet you guys there at 11 x**

After Hannah texted me the directions to the club, Naya is standing at my door. When I open it, my jaw drops. She wears a green tube dress, which makes her boobs look amazing, and I can practically see her abs through it.

''Wow. Hello gorgeous'' I breath out, my eyes stuck at her chest.

''My eyes are up here babe'' she says lifting up my chin while walking inside my apartment. I follow her, but my eyes are now glued to her ass. _**Damn, my girl looks good.**_

''.. Where we meet?''

''Huh? Oh sorry, you were saying?'' I say as I smile sheepishly, obviously I have been caught staring at her ass.

''I said, has Hannah texted you already to tell you where we meet?'' she asks chuckling.

''Oh yeah, she said at 11, at a club called Red?'' Naya's eyes widen with surprise.

''Red? Seriously? Hemo that's a gay club.'' _**Wait, what?**_

''You serious? A gay club? Wait so Hannah is gay? No way, I guess my gaydar broke then, cause she didn't ping for me at all.'' Naya just shrugs and tells us we should eat something before we get drunk.

We eat at a little pizza restaurant a few blocks from my apartment, and I'm pretty hungry so I almost eat a whole pizza. Naya on the other hand only eats a couple of slices, but hey she is tiny, so don't blame her. After I paid, we leave the restaurant and we're on our way to club Red.

After a little while, we finally near the club, and I see a small group of girls standing outside. One of them turns around, and I see its Hannah. She walks up to us, and gives us a hug, but I notice her eyes stay just a second too long on my chest area. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and yeah Hannah is a hot piece of ass, but I'm already head over heels in love, and I don't date blonde chicks.

She leads us to the rest of the group; there are four more girls and one guy, who looks extremely gay. He has a beard; he's a bit chubby, but not bad looking. I almost laugh at what he's wearing. His clothes don't match at all, and he has a neon green fanny pack around his waist. There is another darker blonde girl, and two brunettes. After being introduced to the rest of the girls and the guy, whose name is Telly. After the introductions, Naya seems to really click with Telly, cause she's already chatting away with him.

''So Hannah,'' I ask while I stand beside her in the line. ''Why are we going to a gay club? Are you gay?'' she chuckles and shakes her head.

''Nah I'm straight, but Telly over there is. And we all get to choose a club every other week. This week happens to be Telly's choice'' she explains.

''Oh okay. So you all are pretty gay friendly so to say?'' I ask cautiously.

''Yeah definitely. A lot of people in the dance industry are gay. Besides, they are usually the nicest people around!'' she ends with a smile. Okay, so she is accepting. Hmm better tell her right now then.

''Okay so uhm, that girl over there, Naya?'' I say as I point over to where Naya is laughing at something Telly just said. ''Uhm, she is my girlfriend.'' Hannah's face goes from surprised to excited in a matter of seconds.

''Oh wow. She is hot. Doing a good job Heather'' she winks at me with a smile, making me laugh also.

Once we enter the club we find a table, and Hannah goes to the bar to get us some shots. After a couple of rounds (five) of Bacardi with Coke, I have to say I'm pretty tipsy already. I motion for Naya to sit on my lap. She walks over from where she was sitting with Telly, and sits sideways on my lap.

''Having a good time babe?'' I ask her. She downs another shot and gives me a huge grin.

''It's so cool here! And I already made a friend, Telly! He is awesome!'' she exclaims happily. I laugh a little, she is already drunk, and I tell her to go have a good time with her new friend. Hannah comes up to me out of nowhere, and drags me onto the dance floor. We start to dance, and I don't know if I stood up too quickly, but my sight is a bit fuzzy. Next thing I know is that Hannah is grinding her butt into my front, and I decide to just go with it. She grabs my hands and puts them on her hips, grinding harder into me. _**Okay, this is getting weird.**_

Suddenly, a crying Naya comes up to us, and pushes Hannah away, causing the girl to stumble backwards and almost fall on her butt.

''She is MINE! Heather, tell her your mine'' she hiccups as she looks at me with tears in her eyes. Hannah comes walking back to us, and puts her hand on Naya's shoulder.

''Hey I'm sorry! I was just dancing with her, you don't have to worry'' Hannah is trying to explain, but Naya is having none of it.

''No I saw you! Grinding into her and stuff! That's not how you dance with a friend!'' she cries. At this point I feel kinda sorry for Naya. My girl is a light weight so to see, and apparently a weepy drunk.

''Nay, please babe, she wasn't doing anything wrong. We were just dancing okay?'' She nods, while I wipe her tears away.

''Let's go home baby, I think you've had enough to drink'' I laugh as I mouth _**I'm sorry**_ towards Hannah, who just laughs back and mouths _**no problem. **_

''Okay, but just so you now I am mad at you Heather Morris! If you thought you could wear the strap on anytime soon, you wrong!'' she shouts. I look behind me to see that Hannah is suddenly really interested in her feet. _**Great. Just fucking great. **_

''Okay okay, but shh now, not everyone has to hear about our sex-life.'' We say goodbye to the group, promising we'll go out with them again. As we walk back to my place, I can't help but laughing at Naya's crying rants about how hot I look, and she is just jealous of Hannah cause she can't dance that well.

''But babe, I don't want Hannah. I want _**you!**_ You know that right?'' I ask chuckling.

''Y-yeah but *hic* I just thought she was flirting w-with you!'' she cries. After calming her down we enter my apartment, and she tries to get her dress off, but it's stuck and she looks really funny with her dress half over her head. I help her out of it and follow her to my, _**our?**_ bedroom, and she falls on the bed. I take off her bra, and let her crawl under the sheets.

''Babe, we still have to Christnnnn..'' _**aaand she is out. **_ I just smile as I change into booty shorts and a tank top. I lay behind her, pull my arms around her stomach, and soon enough, we're both knocked out.

**So! That was that. Hope you liked jealous Naya, I don't really know how to write Naya's jealousy, seeing as I've never seen her jealous (yet). But anyways, hope you liked it! Review! xoxo**


	8. A taste of domesticity

**General POV.**

Naya wakes up the next morning with a raging hangover. After popping in some Advil and drinking a bottle of water, she goes back to Heather's bedroom, to find the blonde dancer still asleep. She crawls in the bed again, and curls into Heather's warm body. Heather notices movement beside her, and pulls Naya's small frame into her, still asleep. Naya chuckles, but eventually falls back asleep.

The second time Naya wakes up, she feels even more miserable. She feels around with her hand, to find that Heather is no longer in the bed. Naya stands up, and the immediate feeling of nausea comes up. She runs to the toilet, drops to her knees, and empty the contents of her stomach. A couple of seconds later she feels a warm hand on her back, and another holding her hair back.

''Are you okay sweetie?'' Heather asks while rubbing her back softly. Naya coughs and spits on last time in the toilet, before slowly standing up.

''Yeah I feel better now. I still have a major headache though'' Naya speaks, her voice hoarse. Without speaking, Heather lifts Naya up bridal style, and carries her to the living room, carefully putting her down on the couch.

''Stay okay? I'll be right back.'' Heather walks back in the direction of the bedroom, and comes back with two blankets and a couple of pillows. She installs Naya on the couch, and makes sure she is comfortable.

''So, you just lay here, I'm going to make us some breakfast okay? I know you don't feel like eating right now, but you need to get something in your stomach okay?'' Naya just nods and smiles, while makes breakfast in the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, Heather comes back, holding a tray in her hands, and sets the tray on Naya's lap. There are two slices of toast on the plate, and a glass of fresh orange juice.

''So, eat as much as you can stomach, after you're finished I have an Advil for you. Maybe you can take a shower afterwards, and you'll feel better then.'' Heather says while sliding under the blankets besides Naya. The Latina rests her head on Heather's chest, chewing cautiously on the first slice of toast.

''Thank you for taking care of me babe. I guess a shower sounds good.'' Heather smiles and combs her long fingers through Naya's hair. They lay there for a good ten minutes before Naya speaks up.

''Babe, do you think Hannah has some sort of a crush on you? I mean she was all over you last night.'' The Latina asks while nibbling on her second piece of toast.

''I don't know babe. I hope not. I mean she told me she is straight, but maybe she just admires me. The girl is a huge fan of Beyoncé. When I showed her my resume and told her I was a background dancer for her, you should have seen her.'' '

''Hmm. I guess I was just overreacting. I tend to get a little over emotional when I'm drunk.''

''Yeah, I noticed it first- hand last night'' Heather chuckles. Naya rolls her eyes, and gets off the couch.

''I'm just gonna shower, how about we have a movie marathon when I get back huh?''

''Sounds like a great Sunday afternoon babe'' Heather replies. Naya walks into the bathroom, and takes off her clothes. She puts a towel over the sink, and turns on the shower. After she feels if the water is hot enough, she carefully steps under the stream, and lets out a sigh when she feels the warm water soaking her body. After washing her hair and body, she just stands under the shower for a couple more minutes, arms crossed under her chest, and once in a while pushing her hair back behind her ears.

Eventually she turns off the shower, and dries her body with the towel. After putting on clean underwear, she goes through Heather's closet, looking for something to wear. She spots Heather's favorite dark grey sweatpants, smirks, and puts them on. She grabs one of her girlfriend's dance shirts, put it on, and goes to the bathroom to comb her hair. When she is done with all that, she walks back to the living room to find Heather lying on the couch, watching TV. However, when she sees Naya entering the room and crawling on top of her, she is completely distracted.

''Babe, have I told you before how hot you look in my clothes?'' Heather asks while pulling Naya to lie beside her. Naya makes herself comfortable on the couch, laying her head on the dancer's chest.

''Hmm, now that I think about it, no, no you haven't.''

''Well, you do. I love you in my clothes. It makes me feel like you're mine'' Heather says while looking up at the ceiling. Naya just hums in response and closes her eyes, listening to Heather calm heartbeat. They just lay there, not talking, just listening to each other breathing. Eventually Heather breaks the silence.

''Babe, we should go do something fun next weekend.''

''Like what?''

''Hmm I don't know. Like going to Six Flags? Unless you are afraid of rollercoasters'' Heather teases.

''I'm not afraid of rollercoasters!'' Naya exclaims resentful. ''I love them actually. When I was a little kid my dad used to take me to the fancy fair, and they had like farrow wheels and stuff. I loved them, still do. But yeah, I would love to go.''

''Okay cool. So I'll be working the whole week, but if you want you can just sleep over here if you want? You know, cook me breakfast in the morning and dinner in the evening'' Heather says playfully, earning a slap on her head from the shorter girl lying on her chest.

''And I bet you want me to keep this place clean too huh?''

''Oh I mean, are you offering?'' Heather says laughing, getting another slap from her girlfriend.

''For your information, I'll be pretty busy too this week. Telly happens to work as a production assistant on the set of a pretty well-known show. I don't know which one though, but maybe I'll get to be an extra or something. I want to get back into acting you know? Better try now than when I'm too old.''

''Babe you not old! You're 21! You have your whole career still in front of you. Just like me.'' Naya nods her head and sighs.

''I just hope that I won't be disappointed every time I try to make my break you know? I know that it's pretty much everybody's dream, and that's why it's so hard to get yourself out there'' Naya ends with a sigh.

''Hey, come on babe, you have to stay positive if you want to make it in that industry. I mean look at me, I got the job I've wanted, you'll get yours too Nay, I know that.''

''Yeah but look at your resume! You were a back ground dancer for Beyoncé! Every dance studio should be lucky to have you.''

''You have a great resume too! You have all the shows you were on when you were little. Your most recent one, CSI. Seriously Nay, if you go to castings and nail every audition, they will have no choice not to hire you. No matter what show or part. Babe your amazing'' Heather says while cupping Naya's chin, looking into those warm, passionate almost black looking globes. She pulls Naya's face towards her own, and gives a soft kiss on her pink plump lips.

''Thank you for believing in me sweetie'' the Latina says while resting her chin on the dancer's chest, looking in her bright blue eyes. They lay like that for a couple of minutes, staring into each other's eyes, Naya occasionally leaning forward to kiss Heather's lips. Eventually Naya decides to start on dinner, Lasagna. Heather beams at her as she follows the caramel skinned beauty into her kitchen, helping with the simpler things like chopping up tomatoes.

About an hour later they are both sitting at the dinner table, two candles shimmering, creating a romantic atmosphere between the two dining girls. They don't talk very much. They just enjoy the delicious food, and the company of one another. After dinner, Heather offers to do the dishes, since Naya cooked. After that is done too, Heather shuts the lights in the kitchen off, and goes to sit beside Naya on the couch, pulling her sideways in her lap. They sit like that the whole night, cuddled up and watching reality shows. Eventually Naya starts yawning every other minute.

''Want to go to bed baby?'' Heather asks. Naya nods and Heather stands up, pulling Naya up with her.

''You want a piggyback ride?'' Heather asks with a big grin. Naya cracks out a smile, and jumps on Heather's back. Heather starts running around in the living room, jumping and turning until Naya tells her to stop because she's dizzy. Eventually they reach the bedroom. Heather walks to the bed, turns around, and drops Naya, causing the girl to drop on the bed on her back, still laughing at her goofy girlfriend.

''Okay so I'm gonna take a shower real quick, in the meantime you get comfortable, and I'll be out in a couple of minutes okay?'' Heather says while leaning over to kiss Naya's lips. She walks towards the bathroom, and closes the door.

After twenty minutes of showering, Heather returns to the bedroom dressed in sweats and a tank top. She looks over to the bed, to find Naya already passed out. The tall blonde smiles, walks over to her side of the bed, and climbs in. She crawls over to her sleeping beauty, and wraps her in her arms. It doesn't take very long before she is in dreamland.

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning, Heather is on her way to start her first day at work. After Naya made her scrambled eggs for breakfast, Heather put on her dancing clothes, brushed her teeth, and was ready to go. She walked for about ten minutes before entering The Dance Factory, greeted by Hannah waiting for her at the front desk.

''Good morning! So how was the rest of your weekend?'' Hannah asks. Heather walks over to the desk, dropping her back to the side and casually leans against the desk.

''Naya had a pretty bad hangover, but I fixed her up, watched some movies. Pretty relaxed. Yours?''

''Yeah pretty much the same'' Hannah laughs. ''I myself had a hangover. Oh by the way, is Naya angry at me? I didn't mean to dance with you like that, it's just that I get pretty handsy when I'm drunk, so that's why I was grinding up on you and stuff.'' she ends blushing.

''Nah, you have nothing to worry about. Naya gets a little jealous when she's drunk. Guess we're both jealous people.'' Heather ends chuckling. After a cup of coffee, Heather is stoked to finally begin her first day. She walks to the studio, finding that the teens are already waiting for her. After introducing herself the group warms up, and they start the lesson. Heather loves these kids. There a hand full, that's for sure, but there good kids. They just need something to keep them off the streets.

**XxXxXxX**

Two hours later, the lesson is done for today. After a cooling down and a freestyle round of everyone, Heather claps while shouting that they're dismissed. Except for one boy.

''Yo Tony! You better put that cd back where it came from, young man.'' Heather says seriously. The 17 year old Latin boy, dressed in oversized blue denim jeans and a white oversized shirt, looks at Heather, trying to figure out how she knew he took one of the cd's. The boy huffs, but takes the cd out of his pants, and puts it back on top of the stereo installation.

''Later miss Heather.'' the boy says blushing while walking to the exit.

''See you next week Antonio'' Heather chuckles.

The rest of her classes wend really well, and approximately five hours later, she walks out the building with a satisfied smile on her face. This was definitely a really fun job. Heather already wondered if Naya was home, as she told her she was going to Telly's today. As she reaches her building, she checks her mailbox, to find a couple of letters. Probably those kind of welcome in the building cards. She takes the mail with her, and enters her apartment, to be greeted by the smell of spices.

She walks to the kitchen, to find the gorgeous Latina moving around in the kitchen, making dinner. Heather stands quietly behind her, enjoying the view.

''Well this is certainly a nice way to come home'' Heather pipes in after a minute if watching Naya cook. The other woman turns around with a warm smile playing on her lips. She walks forward, stands on her toes, and greets her girlfriend with a kiss.

''Hey babe. So, how was your first day at work?'' Naya says while walking back to the kitchen. Heather drops her duffel bag with her bottle of water, her towel, and her dancing clothes in it on the table, and walks over to Naya to stand behind her, and wraps her arms around her waist.

''So what are you making? It smells really spicy.''

''Hmm I'm making my mom's enchiladas. I'll bet you like them better than that place we went to the other night. Don't get me wrong, those enchiladas were pretty good, but they lacked spice. So, called up my mom, and she gave me her famous recipe. So go take a shower, and when you're finished, dinner will be served'' Naya end in her best English accent.

''Why thank you my lady, I will be on my way then.'' Heather replies in the same accent, laughing.

When Heather comes back to the living room, squeaky clean, Naya already sits at the dining table, waiting for her. Heather sits down across from Naya and smiles at her sweetly, before reaching out and taking one of the enchiladas. After she takes one bite, she jumps up and runs to the tap, and hangs her head under it, drinking the water like she's had nothing to drink for a week.

''Oh my god, did you put the whole bottle of chili sauce on it?'' Heather asks. Naya laughs and shakes her head.

''Just grab a can of water and two glasses baby, you just have to get used to it'' Naya laughs. Heather fills a can with water and grabs two glasses. She goes to sit at the table again, and cautiously takes her second bite.

''Hmm, it tastes really good actually babe.'' Heather says while taking another sip of her water. ''You know, if your acting doesn't work out, you can always become a chef in a fancy restaurant or something'' Heather jokes.

''Thanks for the compliment hun, but actually, I'm starting to think things are finally paying off. I was on set today, and the people there told me I would be a good addition to the show, even if I was just a pretty face.

''Hmm pretty it is. As long as they don't flirt with you. I don't want those creepy director guys hitting on you.''

''Don't worry about that one babe, I'm just an extra. They won't even notice me. Besides, most of the guys working there are gay anyway.'' Naya says winking at the blonde dancer.

''Okay well I'm happy for you babe. But what are you going to do if it doesn't pay that well? I mean, I know you want to act, but being an extra for the rest of your live won't buy you anything.'' Naya nods in agreement, while grabbing another enchilada.

''Yeah I've thought about that. I was thinking maybe I could get a job as a waitress. Or a bartender, I don't know. I need to pay my bills somehow. I know Nickayla loves me, but she's not going to let me stay at her place for free. So I guess I need to go job hunting as well'' the Latina sighs.

''Life sucks huh?'' Heather asks softly. She knows it's hard in the entertainment business. She herself was very lucky to be dancing with Beyoncé. Lucky, and pretty talented.

''Babe, how about we forget the rest of the world for the rest of the night, and watch your favorite movie? I have a tub of ice cream in my freezer, perfect for a movie night!'' Heather exclaims excitedly. They finish dinner, Heather does the dishes again, and Naya installs herself in front of the television. She zaps to the film channel, and orders Mean Girls. Hearing Heather still in the kitchen, she decides it's a good moment to check in with her sister. She will be coming home tomorrow, so Naya needs to pick her up again.

**To Nick: Hey sis, ready to come home tomorrow? X**

It doesn't take really long for Nickayla to respond. Naya guesses she is just in her hotel room packing her stuff.

**To Naya: Hey, yeah I'm ready. The shoot and other stuff went really well though! You coming to pick me up tomorrow? X**

**To Nick: Yeah I'll pick you up, Hemo's at work by then. I'll text you tomorrow for the time okay? Xx **

**To Naya: Okay baby sis, text you tomorrow. Xx **

Just when Naya puts her phone away, Heather emerges from the kitchen with a big tub of vanilla ice-cream and two spoons. She settles besides Naya, who immediately cuddles into the blonde.

''Who were you texting?'' Heather asks casually.

''Nickayla. She coming back tomorrow, so I'll have to pick her up.'' Heather nods at the information and presses play to start the movie. They laugh hysterically at the Plastics and Lindsey Lohan. However, halfway during the Jingle Bell Rock performance, Heather is fast asleep. Naya glances over to her right, and nudges the girl.

''Ready for bed babe?'' she asks while putting the ice cream away. Heather yawns and nods, and takes Naya's hand, who leads them to the bedroom. After they changed in their sleeping wear, they cuddle into each other, and almost instantly fall asleep.

**A/N: So guys, I have to be honest. I was a little sad when I saw that I only had seven reviews for my longest chapter so far! I feel like some of you don't really understand where I'm going to with this story, so let me explain. It was never the original plan to go to LA. Never said that in any of the chapters. And on top of that, it's AU. If you look up the route 66 on google, you see that Arizona is pretty close to LA. Which means that it was unnecessary to make Hemo go there, seeing as she could have been there in 2 days. This story will have probably 7 more chapters, all the way up to them getting on Glee. I hope you will review, cause I already don't have a lot of free time, and wasting that on writing a fic that doesn't get any reviews makes me sad So please review, and then I will reward you with lots of sexy times next chapter. Xoxo!**

**Oh and another thing: I already have another idea for a fic. I was thinking a brittana fic, which follows Santana's diary or journal, from the day she meets Britt, all the way through high school and further. It will be AU. Thoughts? See you next chapter!**


	9. Six Flags

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Naya was busy getting her name in the filming industry, while Heather was at The Dance Factory every day. In the meantime Nickayla came home again, excited to tell the two women about her New York trip. They planned to go to Six Flags Saturday, early in the morning. It was about a two hour drive, so they would have to leave early. Naya also spend the rest of the week staying at Heather's place. Naya's work of course wasn't full time, so she would clean Heather's apartment and cook dinner. Although Heather was joking about it the other day, she liked doing things for her girlfriend. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't get any rewards for it when Heather comes back from work. Or in the morning. And at night. Anyways, a lot.

As Friday finally rolls around, Heather walks back to her apartment. Naya stayed at Nickayla's last night, because the two Latina's wanted a little bit of sister bonding time.

As she walks on the sidewalk, she can't help but smile. She is so happy! She finally found the perfect girl. Sweet, loving, caring. Oh and sexy, too. As the tall blonde enters her apartment after walking for five more minutes, she finds her apartment completely dark. She scrunches her nose up in confusion. Naya said she would be there when she came back! Sighing in defeat, she puts her stuff away in the small hall, before entering the living room. Her eyes widen in surprise, and a huge smile is immediately formed on her lips.

In front of the TV, on a blanket, sits a gorgeous Latina, named Naya Rivera. Her girlfriend is clad in nothing more than a robe, and Heather already likes what she sees, even if it isn't much.

''Well this is certainly a nice sight to come home to.." Heather speaks softly as she walks over to Naya. Carefully she sits down beside Naya, making sure she doesn't knock one of the lid candles over, placed all around the blanket. She leans in to kiss her girlfriend, but said girlfriend turns her head to the side, avoiding Heather's lips. Heather pouts, looking hurt.

''Babe don't pout, I have to make us dinner first! And when you kiss me, I won't be making dinner until tomorrow morning. And I can't do that, because I'm hungry now.'' With that, the caramel color skinned beauty makes her way to the kitchen. Heather quickly stands up, and quietly follows her girlfriend into the kitchen. Naya is stirring something, which smells really good. Heather can't help herself when she surprises Naya by hugging her from behind, her hands playing with the tied strings on Naya's robe.

''Babe what are you wearing underneath this? Let me see.'' Heather says softly in her ear, lips grazing her ear lightly. Naya shudders, and turns her head just a little to meet Heather's lips in a sweet kiss. Once their lips part, Naya lightly pushes Heather away from her, grinning.

''Can't tell you yet. But you will see later tonight.'' Naya says while turning around. Naya continues cooking, while Heather watches Naya cooking.

''So what are we having for diner, love?'' Heather asks.

''Penne vodka. You know, since you like pasta so much, or Italian in general, I thought I'd make something different than usual.''

''Hmm it sure smells delicious baby. Anything I can help with?'' Naya tells her to just relax and lay on the pick nick blanket, which Heather does. About half an hour later Naya walks in, holding two bowls filled to the brim with their dinner. Naya hands Heather her bowl, and then sits down beside her, their upper thighs touching.

''Baby?'' Heather asks Naya.

''Hmm?'' Naya responds with her first mouth full of the pasta.

''I want to feed you.'' Heather says while putting her own bowl down, and sitting across from Naya, now their knees touching. Naya swallows her food, and laughs.

''You are such a sap, you know that?'' Naya says while handing over her bowl to Heather. The blonde starts to feed Naya, who smiles and winks with every bite she takes.

After dinner the girls lay on the blanket, Naya still in her robe, Heater changed into basketball shorts and a white tank top. Heather is lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, while Naya is lying with her head on Heather's chest. Heather is stroking Naya's hair softly, while Naya's hand is under Heather's tank top, drawing different patterns with her fingers. Smiling when she feels the girls' abs tighten under her touch, she decides to take things a step further.

Slowly her hand makes its way up to Heather's bra clad chest. With her left index finger she traces a line in between Heather's breasts. She feels the dancer's breathe hitch, and smiles. _**Gotcha.**_

The darker girl tilts her head to the side, and start to place soft small kisses on Heather's neck. Her tongue carefully darts out, wetting the skin she finds there. Heather's eyes are now closed; her body is squirming under Naya's touch. Moaning softly as Naya cups her right breast, she hears Naya chuckle. The Latina leans up to whisper seductively in her ear.

''Ready to take this to the bedroom, gorgeous?'' Heather nods and stands up, offering Naya her hand. Once Naya stands up, Heather motions for the smaller girls to swing her legs around Heather's waist. With a little jump her ankles are clasped together on Heather's butt, and their lips meet in a heated kiss. Their lips move in sync, massaging each other. Naya feels Heather's tongue poking out, asking permission to play with hers. Opening her mouth just a little bit more, she slips her own tongue out, to meet Heather's tongue in the middle.

At first it's a gentle but passionate kiss, but the gentleness disappears quickly, and the kiss is all teeth, tongue, and moans from both the girls. Heather starts walking them to the bedroom, bumping into different walls on her way. When they finally reach the bedroom, Heather feels around for the doorknob. When she finds it, they enter the bedroom, which Heather closes with a push from her left foot. Walking over towards the bed she all but throws Naya on the bed, stripping quickly from her tank top, leaving her in a baby blue bra, and her basketball shorts. She straddles the beautiful girl lying on the bed, and moves to untie her robe. But Naya's hands keep her own still.

''You first babe.'' Naya husks. Heather obliges, and strips her basketball shorts off. She looks at Naya, who nods, silently giving her permission to crawl on top of her again. A little too eager, Heather jumps on the bed, practically ripping Naya's robe off. When the robe is open, Heather can't help but stare. And drool.

In front of her, lies the most beautiful woman she has _**ever**_ seen. Naya wears a matching, white lingerie set. Her push up bra is part lace, different patterns traced all over her breasts. Her matching white panties are also from lace, and they are so low, she can almost see the end of the oh so sexy 'V' form of her hips. She runs her two index fingers over the V form, making Naya squirm beneath her. Heather's eyes move up to Naya's gorgeous abs. The very visible six-pack is one of her favorite things about the Latina. She runs both hands over the girl's stomach, while leaning over to suck on the top of Naya's right breast. Licking, sucking, and lightly nipping at the bare flesh, she hears Naya moan. She settles in between Naya's legs, and moves her mouth to Naya's neck. With her left hand on Naya's cheek, she moves her right hand under the back of Naya's right thigh, and lifts it up, stroking it softly with her thumb.

''Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard.'' Heather whispers in Naya's ear. Naya moans in response, and Heather moves her kisses to Naya's lips. After a couple of minutes of exploring each other's mouths, Heather releases Naya's thigh, and moves it to the lace white panties. She pulls them down, and throws them across the room. She moves her hand slowly back between Naya's legs, running her index and middle finger through her slit. She gathers the wetness, and leans back. Mesmerized she looks at Naya's essence, eventually wiping it off on her abs. She leans over, and runs the tip of her tongue along the trail she created just now. Naya can't do anything except for moaning loudly, and gripping the sheets a little bit tighter.

Heather moves forward again, reaching her hands behind Naya's back. Carefully, she unclasps her bra, and throws it away also. Finally having the girl she loves so much naked, she puts on a 'proud of me' smirk. Naya starts to progress what's going on, and sees that Heather is overdressed. Reaching behind Heather's back, she undoes the blonde dancer of her bra too, and Heather eventually removes her own panties, leaving both girls naked. Remembering something, Heather stands up, and walks over to her desk, and puts her IPod in her IHome. She scrolls through her playlist, and comes along the song she has been looking for. She grins, curious of what Naya thinks of this one. She presses play, and a pop song with reggae influids is heard in the room.

_**Won't say a thing, about the way you look me. Except for I like the way, I love the way you touch me. **_

With a mischievous grin Heather makes her way over to the bed again, swaying her hips seductively. At the foot of the bed, she plants her knees on the matrass, looking at Naya with pure lust in her eyes. Naya doesn't know what to do. She is frozen. _**Should I pounce? No. Should I wait? No. What the hell is happening? **_

''Babe, come here, I need you.'' Naya rasps, her voice a couple of octaves lower because of her obvious arousal. Heather grins, but obliges. In a oh so slow pace, she crawls towards Naya. Ass in the air, hips swaying with every movement she makes.

_**If I turn it leave it, turn it up, then I drop it, drop it till ya making faces all the love you wanna tell me stop it, Imma do it, do it, do it till you can't take no more, till my lipstick ain't up on my face no more. **_

When she reaches Naya's thighs, she slowly kisses her way up her legs, occasionally changing between left and right. When she reaches her destination, Naya is a quivering mess. She's being teased for a good twenty minutes now, she can't wait much longer. Finally doing the thing she's wanting to do all night, Heather takes a long, slow lick of Naya's pussy. Naya moans embarrassingly loud, and grips Heather's head with both hands, tangling her hands in golden locks.

_**Imma do it do it do it on the bed on the floor on the couch, only cause your lips say make it to my mouth. Just because I can't kiss back, doesn't mean you can't kiss that.**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, just like that, slow, baby, baby, just like that, oh, baby, baby, turn me out, oh, baby, baby, it's your turn now. **_

_**It's your turn now, it's your turn now, it's your turn now, it's your turn now, watch and learn now, watch and learn how, watch and learn now, eh eh eh.**_

Pleased by the reactions she is getting from Naya, Heather decides she can tease just for a little bit longer. Knowing that the girl above her I craving for her fingers inside her, she slides right index finger over her clit. Naya is now moaning with each lick or flick, and Heather mentally pats herself on the back. Grasping Naya's hips to stop the rapid bucking, she wraps her lips around the girls' clit, and starts sucking.

''_**Ugh! Heather oh my fucking God!'' **_Naya moans. Naya already feels that familiar pressure in her lower stomach. She is _**not**_ going to last long. She's glad if she can hold it until the song is over!

_**Oh, baby, baby, oh, baby, baby, if you learn now, if you learn now, if you learn how, I'll stay.**_

_**Come put my love against your case, la la la, just like this, no no no, don't be shy. Baby all I need, all doing on me, like you aimed to please. Show me how much you mean it, by the way you please me baby. **_

Releasing Naya's clit with a wet pop, Heather moves her two fingers to tease the Latina's soaking entrance.

''Baby, put y-your fingers _**in me!**_'' Naya yells. Deciding Naya's been teased enough, Heather plunges her fingers inside the smaller girl, who lets out a scream of pleasure. Heather starts out extremely slow, wanting to drag Naya's orgasm out for as long as possible. Slowly thrusting, she makes little circles with her tongue on Naya's clit.

_**Imma do it do it do it, on the bed on the floor on the couch, only cause your lips say make it to my mouth. Just because I can't kiss back, doesn't mean you can't kiss that.**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, just like that, slow, baby, baby, just like that. Oh, baby, baby, turn me out, oh, baby, baby, don't turn now.**_

Retracting her fingers from where they were inside of Naya, she replaces them with her tongue. Feeling Heather's tongue replacing her fingers, Naya loses it. In a stream of curses, pants, moans and screams, she falls over the edge, pulling so hard on Heather's hair, she is pretty sure she pulled some strings out. As Heather feels that Naya almost pulls her hair out and pushes her face hard against her pussy, she knows she is cumming. Quickly with her right hand she rubs her clit a couple of times, making the girl shake and tremble, as she is enjoying the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

_**It's your turn now, it's your turn now, it's your turn now, it's your turn now. Watch and learn now, Watch and learn how, watch and learn now, eh eh eh.**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, oh, baby, baby. If you learn now, if you learn now, if you learn how, I'll stay.**_

She waits until Naya stops shaking, then makes her way up to her body again, leaving a trail of soft kisses on her sweat glistering abs, her breasts, her neck, and eventually her lips. Naya's hands are still tangled in Heather's hair, and she kisses her with all that she has.

''Hmm I taste good.'' Naya croaks out, making Heather chuckle.

''Yeah you do.'' Heather agrees. The tall blonde collapses on top of Naya, who groans, and pushes Heather off of her. Heather lets it all happen, pulls Naya on top of her instead, and peppers her face with feather light kisses.

''That was crazy good. Just so you know, I've never came this hard in my life.'' Naya says with flushed cheeks. Heather tilts her chin up with her index finger, and looks into those warm brown globes. She leans up, kisses Naya sweetly on her lips, and lays her head back on the pillow.

'''Glad to hear that babe. I absolutely love to please you. It almost pleases me just as much, if not more.'' Heather whispers in black hair. Naya hums in response, her heart already fast asleep. Heather strokes her hair in a slow, steady rhythm. Eventually Heather follows her girlfriend in her wonderful dreamland.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next morning the Naya wakes up to the sound of her alarm. _**6:15 am. **_

''Ugh.'' Naya groans as she drops her head on Heather chest again. After waking up her girl, she goes to the kitchen to make them some morning coffee and breakfast to eat in the car. Luckily Nickayla doesn't have anything to do today, so Heather and Naya could use her car for today. After putting some sandwiches in little containers, she goes back to the bedroom. Heather is already up, and under the shower. Still naked from last night, Naya walks into the bathroom and joins Heather in the shower.

''Morning babe.'' Naya says while leaning up to give her girlfriend her morning kiss. Heather hums against her lips before pulling back.

''Morning beautiful. Slept well?''

''Like a baby.'' Naya responds while bending over to grab some shampoo. Heather couldn't help herself as usual, so Naya doesn't even budge when she feels a slap against her ass. After playing for a little bit more in the shower, they both get dressed, dry-blow and comb their hair. They get dressed, grab their bags and the food, and make their way to the car.

**XxXxXxXx**

Two hours later, Heather pulls into the parking lot of Six Flags. They make sure they've got everything they need, before making their way to the main entrance. Heather, the gentlewoman that she is, pays for the entrance tickets, earning a kiss from Naya.

''So babe, where do you want to go first? It's pretty calm here now, so we don't have to wait for very long.'' Heather says while taking Naya's hand in her own. Naya thinks for a second, but eventually makes a decision.

''Let's go on Batman ride!'' She points to the Batman logo on the map they got at the entrance. Heather hums in agreement, and they make their way over to the ride. As Heather told, they don't have to wait very long, and almost immediately go in. They decide to sit in the middle, hands clasped, fingers entwined. Heather feels Naya is starting to squeeze her hand tighter by the second.

''You okay babe?'' Heather asks smiling. She knows Naya is trying to play it cool. Naya nods and smiles.

''Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous I guess. I'm not a big fan of heights though. But I'll manage.'' Heather squeezes her hand back for reassurance, and a guy comes to check their security. Ones he checked them all, he goes to his control panel, and starts the ride. 54 seconds later Naya and Heather get out of the ride. Hair all over the place, but with huge smiles on their faces.

''That was so much fun!'' Naya exclaims. Heather laughs and grabs the Latina's hand, and make their way to the next ride.

**XxXxXxXx**

For lunch they decide to get some fries and burgers. They take a table outside, since it's such a beautiful day. The park is now packed with people. Tourists, locals, employees, little kids screaming and yelling. Yup, they are at Six Flags. Heather watches Naya happily munching on her fries, watching everything around her. She can't help but smile and grab her hand from across the table, causing Naya to snap out of her daydream and looks to Heather.

''You are so adorable, you know that?'' Heather says softly. Naya blushes and ducks her head, finding her fries very interesting.

''No I'm not.'' she mutters. Heather chuckles and strokes Naya's hand with her thumb. ''By the way, I spoke to Telly yesterday, and he told me Fox is probably starting to making plans for a new show. They most likely start casting in a couple of months, and I think I'm going to audition. Auditions are in LA though, and so is the filming.''

''Okay well that's great! But in LA? I just moved here!'' Heather says. Naya smiles and squeezes her hand.

''Babe, I don't even know if it's legit yet. It could just be a rumor Telly heard. You know them gays. Besides, if it _**is**_ legit, they won't be even beginning filming till next year. Stuff like that takes a lot of time.''

''Okay, well I hope you get a part in it if it is legit. I guess I'll have to move to LA if you get a part then.'' Heather winks at her. Naya smiles, nods, and gets up.

''Okay enough serious talk. Let's go on some more rides! I still want to go onto the Superman.'' Naya grabs Heather's hand and drags her along.

**XxXxXxXx**

After five more hours of riding practically every ride, corndogs, and some cute pictures taken by Heather, they are walking towards the exit, hand in hand.

''Thanks you so much for this day babe, I had a blast.'' Heather just leans over, and pecks her temple.

''Your welcome hot stuff. How about some dinner, then go home and snuggle up on the couch watching a movie?'' Heather asks. Naya agrees, and they get in the car. Heather drives for about an hour and a half, before pulling over at a cozy looking restaurant. They walk inside, and get an available booth in a corner. Dinner was nice. The food was good, and Heather and Naya talked some more about work and other stuff. They decided they should make this a tradition, because it was such a fun day. Heather pays the check, and they make their way to the car.

Heather gets in the car, and is surprised when she sees that Naya isn't beside her. Suddenly, her door is ripped open, and in a matter of seconds her hands are pinned above her head, and she is straddled. Her neck is being attacked by soft plump lips, and she closes her eyes, enjoying the wonderful feeling.

''Mhmm baby, we should wait until we're home. Just thirty more minutes.'' Heather whispers. Naya leans back against the steering wheel, causing Heather to lean forward and capture her lips again. Naya's hands are clasped behind Heather's neck, while Heather's hands are on her favorite place. Naya's butt.

''I thought you said I should wait?'' Naya says playfully as her lips brush against Heather's. Heather in her turn catches Naya's bottom lip, and pulls it towards her, causing Naya's head to move forwards to Heather's.

''You turn me on so much baby.'' Heather husks as she lets go of Naya's lip. Their lips meet again, tongues coming out, and dance around one another. After about twenty minutes of furious making out, dry humping, and other activities Naya slides into her own seat, her lip gloss smudged, and a satisfied grin on her lips. Heather is still trying to catch her breath while she puts her pants back on. She looks at the foggy windows, and opens the window a little bit, until she has a clear vision on the road again. She grins at Naya, who grins back.

''It smells like sex in here.'' Naya says laughing. ''Nick is _**not**_ going to be happy.'' she continues. She sees Heather's eyes widen, and chuckles.

''Babe don't be scared of her. She is about as scary as a shaking Chihuahua.'' Heather snorts, and takes Naya's hand in her own, and drives off towards her apartment.

**XxXxXxXx**

Half an hour later the two of them arrive at Nick's apartment, to drop the car off. After some small talk, the girls decide it's time to go home. Nick follows them outside, to put her car in her garage, on the other side of the building. Heather and Naya share a look, and burst out laughing when they approach the car. Nick looks at them confused, but shrugs and gets in the car.

Heather and Naya stay and wait on the side walk, trying to keep a straight face. Ha, _**straight.**_ Suddenly a very pissed Nickayla gets out the car.

''Naya Marie Rivera! You've had sex in my car! The smell is all over my seat!'' Nick shouts angry. She makes a bee line for her sister, who runs away, her hand clutching Heather's, both of them laughing.

''Yeah and Heather came all over the driver's seat! See you later Nick!'' Naya shouts while running off towards the dancer's apartment. When they round the corner and make sure that they aren't being chased anymore, they stop running, laughing like little kids who just pulled a huge prank on one of their neighbors' house. They walk the rest back, and make their way up to Heather's place. After watching a movie and eating some ice cream, they decide its bedtime.

After they shower together, they change into sleeping wear, and crawl under the sheets. Naya immediately finds her regular spot on Heather's chest, and nuzzles her neck. Heather hums in pleasure, and like that, they both fall asleep.

**Omg I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing; it really gave me my drive back. I hope you liked the smut; it made me a little, ahum, flushed when I wrote it. The song I used is Rihanna's Watch 'n Learn. I made it a little bit shorter as you can see. I hope you guys enjoyed it! So please take a couple of seconds to leave me some love. Or hate. Or ask anything what you want, maybe what you would like to see. Also, as you can see, I started lightly on the Glee aspect, which will continue in the next few chapters. Anyways, review, and till next chapter! Xoxo. **


	10. Fighting needs make ups

**January 2009.**

Things between Heather and Naya were going great. In a few months, their one year anniversary comes up, so Heather is busy lately, planning things for the big date. As for their relationship, it really looks like the two women are made for each other. Two weeks earlier, Naya finally moved in, and still works on set with Telly, occasionally being an extra. Heather still choreographs for The Dance Factory, and every night they come back to each other. In _**their**_home. Basically, things are going great.

Except for now.

''I already told you Naya! You are NOT going to L.A on your own! I don't care about leaving everything here!'' Heather shouts.

They have been arguing about this for a couple of days now, and it's the same thing every time. Naya is soon flying to L.A to do a casting for the show they have been talking about, Glee. It's going to be a show about teenagers in High School, each with their own problems. The difference though, is that it will be a musical/comedy show. So each cast member has to sing _**and**_ act during the casting. Naya told Heather about it, who was of course very happy for her girlfriend. Naya has been taking singing and acting classes, and things are starting to pay off. Her reach is way better than it was before, and she can easily play a drama queen now.

''Hemo! Shut up and let me talk for a second! You are always interrupting me! Do you really want to leave everything behind here? Huh? You have a whole life here, Heather. I can't let you ruin that.'' Naya ends quietly. Heather is speechless. Her girlfriend, is basically saying that she should just leave her? Okay, if she wants to play that game.

''You know you are basically telling me that you don't want to be with me anymore when you're in L.A, you know that? It's okay, have fun by yourself there, _**baby.**_'' Heather says while grabbing her keys, and storming out of the apartment, leaving a confused Naya behind.

The tall dancer storms out of the building, walking down the street, with no particular destination in her mind. She just needs to breathe for a minute. She doesn't even know she's going to the dance studio, until she stands in front of it. With a sigh, she pulls her keys out of her pocket, and unlocks the door. She walks in, locking the door again, and putting on the lights. With a small smile she looks around. When it's like this, quiet and peaceful, she remembers all the great times she has had the past year.

The great friendship she has formed with Hannah, who has found a cute boy since a couple of weeks back. The times she took Naya here when no one was around, and the time they had sex on the front desk. Or two weeks after that, when she walked in on Hannah and her flame having sex at the exact same spot. Or all the kids she has in her classes. She walks around, enjoying the silence, when she suddenly hears the squeaking of rubber shoe soles on the studio floor to her right. Suddenly feeling scared, Heather approaches the door. Yes, someone is definitely in there. Flexing her muscles and shaking her fear away, she grabs the door knob, and cautiously opens the door.

**XxXxXxXx**

In Heather's apartment sits a very confused Naya on the couch. She can't believe how stupid it was to say that to her girlfriend. Of course she wants Heather to come with her! But she also knows that when she gets the job, and they move to L.A, Heather has to find a new job. And in L.A, the fun jobs are pretty rare. But still, she may not even get the job in the first place. And that's what's frustrating her. Has she done absolutely everything she can to convince the writers that she is the one they need for the sassy, bitchy cheerleader Santana Lopez? She sure hopes so.

After an hour of thinking, and coming to the conclusion that she just was being stupid, she pulls her phone out of her sweats, and scrolls through her contacts, until she sees the one she has been looking for. She presses the call button, and waits. Eventually when Heather's voicemail comes on, she sighs, and puts her phone on the table. She walks to the hall way, and grabs her shoes. Putting them on while sitting on the sofa, she grabs her phone and makes her way out of the apartment.

**XxXxXxXx**

As Heather opens the door, she sees Hannah dancing. She has her IPod in, so she doesn't notice the other blonde standing in the doorway. However, when she makes a turn she sees her. She jumps a little bit, and takes off her ear buds.

''Hey what are you doing here?'' Hannah asks, still slightly out of breath.

''I could say the same thing about you Han. But I just needed to be alone for a moment.'' Heather sighs. Hannah nods in response, silently agreeing with her friend.

''Trouble in paradise?'' she asks, and Heather nods.

''It's about L.A. I feel like she doesn't want me to go with her. I already told her that if she would get the job, I would be there for her, no matter what. Even if that means quitting here and moving to L.A. Maybe she wants to break up with me, and this is her subtle way of saying it!'' Heather says wide eyed. Hannah laughs, and sits on one of the benches against the wall. She motions for Heather to sit beside her, which the tall blonde does.

''So why don't you just ask what's bothering her? I bet she wants you there just as much as you want to be there for her. Did you get mad at her?'' Hannah asks. Heather looks up guilty, and nods.

''Yeah I yelled at her. I feel so guilty. But why would she give me mixed signals? Ugh this is so frustrating!'' Heather shouts in the somewhat empty studio. Hannah just sits beside her, waiting for her to calm down. After a couple of minutes, Heather is finally calmed down, and the two blondes are enjoying the silence in the studio, Heather is playing with her phone in her hands.

''Should I call her?'' She asks to no one in particular.

''I don't know. I'd say you do what feels good. But I do think that Naya is worried about you now. Maybe just text her, say that you are okay?'' Hannah suggests. Heather sighs, but shakes her head 'no'.

''No, I'm going to call her. I need to hear her voice.'' With that, she turns her phone on, and sees that she already has two missed calls from Naya. She dials the number she knows by heart, and holds the phone to her right ear.

**XxXxXxXx**

After a walk outside and a hot shower, Naya is back on the couch, watching some TV. Or at least trying to. It's been at least thirty minutes since she last tried to call Heather. She walks to the table to grab her phone. As she picks her phone up, screen lids up, and _**Heather**_ appears. Smiling with relief, she answers.

''Hello?''

''_**Hey baby.''**_

''Hey. Where are you? I tried calling you a couple of times.'' She hears Heather sighing at the other side of the line.

''_**Yeah I know, I turned my phone off, and just saw it. I just wanted to say I'm okay. I'm at the dance studio now. Hannah is with me.''**_

''Okay. Will you be home later? You know I can't sleep without you in bed next to me.'' Naya asks. On the other side of the line, Heather can't help but smile. It's true. Both Heather and Naya can't sleep without the other one in bed.

''_**Yeah, I'll be home in about half an hour.''**_ Silence. _**''Hey Nay?'' **_

''Yeah?'' Naya croaks.

''_**I love you. So, so much.'' **_A tear escapes Naya's eye as she smiles.

'' I love you too baby. So much.''

''_**Okay, I'll see you in a little bit okay?'' **_

''Okay sweetie. See you soon.''

''_**Okay bye.''**_ With that, Heather hangs up the phone, a small smile playing on her lips. She puts her phone back into her pocket, and stands up. Hannah stands up also, and opens her arms for Heather. They hug tight, and Heather thanks Hannah.

''Thanks for being here, Han. You are a really good friend.''

''Anytime, Hemo. Anytime.''

**XxXxXxXx**

After leaving the dance studio, Heather is back on her way to her apartment. Along the way, she stops to get some hot chocolate for her and Naya. When she opens the door to their apartment, all the lights are already out. She walks to the living room, to find that Naya isn't there either. Sighing, she takes a small sip of her drink, and throws it in the trash. She carefully opens the bedroom door, expecting Naya to be asleep. Seeing the form of her girlfriend facing away from her, she strips, and puts on her sweatpants and a tank top. When she returns from the bathroom finished brushing her teeth, she sees the glimmer of Naya's eyes. The girl is lying on her back, looking at Heather. The tall blonde crawls in bed, and wraps her arms around Naya's waist, who finds her spot on Heather's chest.

''I'm sorry.'' Naya whispers.

''I'm sorry too.'' Heather whispers back. Naya places a soft kiss on Heather's neck, making the other girl hum in pleasure.

''I would love it if you would come with me to L.A.'' Naya continues the soft whispering.

''Okay.'' Is Heather's response. She turns her head, till she is facing Naya, leaning in. Naya meets her halfway, and their lips meet for a soft and gentle kiss. In a matter of seconds, the kiss grows more passionate, and Naya is now straddling Heather. Heather's hands are caressing the back of Naya's thighs, and Naya is currently sucking on Heather's neck.

''Hmm baby, that feels good.'' Heather whispers. Naya hums in response, moving her kisses lower. Collarbones, breasts, abs, and back up. Her hands trail south, and tug at her sweatpants.

''Take them off for me baby.'' Naya says softly. Heather obliges and takes them off, along with her panties. Naya's hand travels south again, and this time, she reaches her destination without any obstacles. She runs her index finger very slowly across Heather's slit, making the tall blonde moan in her ear. Gathering the wetness and spreading it all over Heather's private parts, she starts to rub the dancer's clit, causing her to buck her hips.

''Easy tiger.'' Naya chuckles softly. With her right hand she keeps Heather's hips down, and with her left she keeps teasing the girl's entrance.

''P-please baby.'' Heather pleads. Leaning over and nuzzling her face in Heather's neck, Naya pushes two fingers inside. Heather lets out a breathy moan, encouraging the Latina to continue. Naya starts to suck on Heather's neck, affectively marking it. Heather is trembling beneath her, already embarrassingly close to climaxing. Shaking herself out of the thought of coming too soon, Heather slides her own hand between their bodies, pushing Naya's panties down until she has enough room to move her hand. Not wasting any time, she plunges two fingers inside Naya, who jerks her hips up at the sudden penetration. Heather starts thrusting as fast as Naya, who rests her forehead against Heather's.

''Baby look at me.'' Naya begs. Heather's eyes flutter open, and she looks at the black orbs of her girlfriend. Moaning onto each other's lips, they both are on the edge. Heather is really struggling to keep her eyes open, and eventually gives up. With her eyes closed she continues thrusting slower than before. Naya sees that Heather's eyes are closed again, and with her free hand she cups Heather's cheek.

''P-please baby, look at me. I know it's hard to keep your eyes open, b-but _**ah**_ please. Look at me.'' Naya whispers against her lips. Heather's eyes open once again, and she also brings her free hand up to Naya's face. With her thumb she traces Naya's pouty lips, her jawline, and her right cheek.

''I-I _**uh**_ love you.'' Heather whispers. With one last thrust from Naya, she falls over the edge, her hips bucking up, and her fingers shooting even deeper inside the Latina, who falls over the edge right after her. Looking into each other's eyes as they come down form their high, is a whole other level of intimacy. A tear escapes the blue-eyed beauty, which Naya quickly kisses away. Under normal circumstances Heather would probably be embarrassed with the fact that she just cried after having an orgasm, but right now she couldn't care less.

''I love you too baby.'' Naya whispers. With that, they both pull out simultaneously, two small mewls come out of their mouths. Naya crawls fully on top of Heather, kisses her one last time, before drifting off to sleep.

Heather however, can't sleep. She lays awake for another hour, thinking about how much she loves the girl on top of her. Smiling to herself, she decides that she should do something special for her girl soon. Just because she can.

**Okay sorry for the short chapter! It's kind of a filler. Next chapter will be much longer . I don't think this story will have a lot more chapters, cause I'm anxiously waiting to start writing my new fic. I have another idea :p. It will be AU, and Brittana. It will be during World War 2, and the story will be in my hometown, Amsterdam . Britt will be the daughter of a Nazi general, and Santana will be a Spanish Jew, working for Britt's family. Like it? PM me if you have another prompt for me. Until then, please review and I'll see you guys soon! Xoxo. **


	11. Epilogue

**So my dear readers, this is the last chapter! I really hope that you enjoyed reading this fic, I will be back with another one, the only question is when? Probably next weekend . I'm still not sure what the next fic will be about, there are too many great ideas! So review this last one, and I'll see you on my next fic! Xoxo.**

_**February, 2009.**_

''Naya Rivera?'' The raven haired girl looked up when her name was being called. Replying a soft 'here' and standing up, she followed the man into the screening room. Once the door was closed, she saw it was a pretty simple room. White walls, and a small desk at the end of it, with three men sitting on it. Naya walks over to them, shaking their hands politely.

''Hi, my name is Naya, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Santana Lopez.'' Naya says as confident as possible. A bold man looks at her, and gives her a warm smile.

''Welcome Naya, I'm Ryan Murphy, and these gentlemen are Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan. So Santana huh? You certainly have the looks for her, exotic. But what is it about the character that fascinates you so much?'' Ryan asks.

''Hi mr Murphy, I'm a big fan, I love your work, and I'm very glad to be here. As for the role, her character fascinates me because she is such a potty mouth and a bitch, which is the complete opposite of what I am. It would be a fun challenge.'' Naya explains. Ryan smiles at her, and motions for her to take a seat, which is in sight of one camera.

''Okay so this is what we are going to do. You have received a script two weeks back, correct?'' Naya nods. ''Okay, so the scene you have prepared, is the one you are going to show us right now. Remember, show us how you feel the character is. Just do your own thing, okay?'' Naya nods, and stands up. With one last breath, she starts her scene.

_**5 minutes later.**_

''Okay, so that was the acting part, now on to the singing part. So what song are you going to sing for us?'' Ryan asks.

''Emotion. Originally by the BeeGee's, but I'll be singing the Destiny's Child version.'' Naya replies confidently. She has practiced this song 24/7 for the last past weeks. Plus, she loves Destiny's child, so the song should be no problem at all.

''Okay Naya, blow us away.'' Brad says. Naya nods and again, takes one deep breath before letting her angelic voice float across the room.

_**Another 5 minutes later.**_

''Okay, so that was it for you!'' Ryan exclaims happily. ''You will definitely be hearing from us.'' Ryan winks at her. With a huge smile on her face, Naya leaves the room, bumping into a slightly shorter girl than her.

''Oh I'm sorry!'' The shorter girl exclaims as she grabs Naya's bicep to steady herself.

''Nah it's okay. As long as you are not going to steal my part, it wasn't on purpose.'' Naya winks. The shorter girl chuckles, and extends her hand.

''Hi I'm Lea, nice to meet you. And I'm here for the role of Rachel Berry. You?''

''Hi Lea, I'm Naya nice to meet you. I'm here for Santana Lopez. Is it your turn yet?''

''Oh no, I went in like, fifteen minutes ago. The thing is, they are announcing the ones that got the parts at the end of the day. And since I still live in New York, I'll just wait here.''

''Oh okay, do you mind if I wait with you? I guess if I don't make it, might as well know it right this day right?'' Naya responds smiling at the dark haired girl. Lea smiles in one of the biggest smiles she has ever seen, showing her perfect white teeth.

''Yeah that would be awesome! Have you had lunch yet?'' Lea asks. Naya shakes her head. ''Okay cool, we can go look for a good place to have lunch then.'' Lea says while hooking her arm in Naya's.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Heather is currently sitting on the wooden floor of their new place, staring at the furniture, trying to imagine the perfect stand for them. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she stands up, and starts pushing the couches around. The TV is already in its place, up against the wall. Underneath that, is a glass cabinet with their cd's and dvd's in it. On top of that stands a framed picture of the both of them, the photo taken by Nickayla. It was at their last day at the park back in Chicago. They are sitting on a pick nick blanket, Heather's arm thrown lazily around Naya's shoulder, and they look at each other. At that moment, Nickayla had snapped a photo of them.

Heather sees the picture, and smiles. She can't believe where she is right now, a year ago she wouldn't have dreamt of all of this. But right now, she lives together with the hottest, sweetest, and most caring person in the world. She thinks about their trip, and how they did it all over again when they moved to L.A.

_**Heather is busy getting all their clothes out of the closet, and folds them neatly, so they fit in the moving boxes. This was day two of packing everything and wrapping everything up in toilet paper. The first moving truck was already on its way to L.A. Yes, they could have chosen for moving everything by plane, but this was the slightly cheaper option. **_

_**As Heather is busy folding her clothes, and is standing with her back to the door, she doesn't notice a beautiful Latina making her way over to her. She walks as quiet as possible, tiptoeing over the carpet, making sure her toes don't make that cracking sound they always do when she walks barefoot. She stands behind Heather for a couple of seconds, before putting her hands on her shoulder.**_

''_**BOO!'' Naya shouts, as Heather jumps, drops the clothes, and screams of fear. Once she's calmed down, she turns around, and sees her girlfriend clutching her stomach with laughter. **_

''_**Oh no miss Rivera, no you didn't!'' Heather exclaims as she grabs the shorter girl, and throws her on the bed. Naya lands flat on her back, and in a matter of seconds, the tall blonde is hovering over her. **_

''_**So you thought you could scare me, huh?'' Heather says with a devious smirk, as she starts tickling Naya everywhere she can get her hands on. Naya shrieks as she tightens her abs. After a couple of seconds, it really starts to hurt, and tears start streaming down her face, still of laughter that is. **_

''_**H-hemo ss-stop! I can't b-breathe!'' Naya manages to get out. Finally Heather gives in, and drops her dead weight on top of the Latina. Naya pushes her off of her, but cuddles into her on the other side. **_

''_**So, this is it huh? We're really doing this?'' Naya asks as she catches her breath. **_

''_**Yep. We are really moving to L.A.'' Heather sighs. She combs her fingers through raven black hair, and looks at her girl, who has her forehead scrunched, which means that she is thinking about something. With a single finger she runs it softly across her forehead, causing the wrinkles to disappear.**_

''_**What are you thinking about?'' Heather asks. Naya turns around, so that she is lying fully on top of the tall dancer. **_

''_**Do you remember how we met?'' she asks. **_

''_**Of course baby, how can I ever forget that? It was love at first sight.'' Heather says softly. **_

''_**Well, I was thinking that since our love blossomed through the road trip, maybe we could re-do it. Like, back to L.A, me and you on your bike. Two duffel bags, and all that stuff, all the motels.'' Heather's smile grows by the second.**_

''_**Oh my God baby, I would love that! Can't believe I haven't thought about that one! You are so smart, you know that right?'' Heather says sweetly. Naya nods happily, and leans in to peck her lips. The kiss however, doesn't stay as innocent, as Heather's hands creep up under Naya's shirt.**_

After that they had awesome, out of this world, mindblowing –worshipping Naya cause she is so smart- sex. And a week later, they were back on the road. And now, she is here, putting their new home together, their safe haven. Suddenly, Heather reminds something that Naya _**must **_ know. _**Now.**_

She grabs her phone, and types furiously away on her phone.

**To Naya: Babe! Whatever you do at your audition, don't say to anyone you are gay! It'll ruin your chances! Xx**

**XxXxXxXx**

Naya walks down the streets of L.A, talking about everything and nothing when she feels her phone vibrating. Opening the new message, she sees the text Heather send her. She smiles, while shaking her head. Lea, who was in the middle of a rant about being on Broadway when she was little, notices that Naya isn't agreeing with her anymore. She looks to her right, and sees Naya with a loving smile typing on her phone.

''Okay, so who is your knight in shining armor?'' She asks. _**Oh crap.**_ Naya looks up with wide eyes, and she stuffs her phone back into her pocket. She looks straight ahead, but can't help it when her lips curve upward and form a little grin.

''Oh come on spill! Who is he? You are so in love!'' Lea says laughing. At the word _**he,**_ Naya's smile fades. Damn, could she trust his girl she just met an hour ago enough to tell her?

''I'll tell you, if you promise to keep your mouth shut, nobody can know about this.'' Naya tells her seriously. Lea looks likes she is about to discover a way to rob a bank and get away with it.

''Okay well, this person, is my soulmate. We've already been living together for a year, and maybe fought one or two times. And even the fighting isn't that bad, cause the make up sex after that… Yeah well, that's not for your ears.'' Naya winks at the shorter brunette.

''So why can nobody know about this then? It's sounds pretty romantic, kind of a forbidden love.''

''Well, it's definitely not forbidden, but if it ever came out, it wouldn't be so good for my future career. Or hers.'' _**Oh shit. **_

''_**Hers?'' **_Lea gasps. ''You are _**gay?**_ No way! Seriously, that was the last thing I would have thought about you!'' While Lea is ranting about gays and what not, Naya is internally freaking the fuck out. She said it. She told it. Shit.

''Naya!'' Said girl was brought back to earth when she felt Lea tugging at her sleeve. ''Why do you look so worried?'' She asks. Naya shakes her head, and cracks out a small smile.

''So you don't think it's wrong?'' Naya asks a little insecure. Lea looks at her like she's grown a second head.

''What, are you kidding me? it's 2009 for God's sake! People should be way more accepting about the gays and lesbians.'' That reaction calms Naya. At least she has someone who is accepting. Not everyone in the business is that accepting.

''So, you're okay with it? Not mad or something?'' Naya asks one last time.

''No of course not! You know, I've made out with girls too. One of them even made it online, it was during spin the bottle, so I was drunk and didn't notice it until the next morning.'' Lea laughs. ''So, who is this girl who has you blushing like that? She hot?'' Lea asks casually. Naya's eyes widen and she slaps Lea's arm.

''Hey! No macking on my girl! And yes, she is smoking.'' Naya says while showing Lea a picture of Heather and Naya together, smiling.

''Oh wow. You two look beautiful together. It's a shame you have to keep it a secret.'' Naya nods, puts her phone away. Together they walk down the streets of L.A, in search of a good restaurant.

Eventually they find a cute little café, and order a couple of sandwiches, and both coffee. Naya decides to text Heather back, in case her girl is freaking out.

**To Hemo: Hey babe, a new sorta friend of mine knows. She is totally accepting tho, and she promised she wouldn't tell. How is the house coming together? Love you! **

After some casual talking, Naya receives a new text back.

**From Hemo: Oh okay babe, I thought ya know, since you can't keep your mouth shut ;) Anyways, almost ready with the furniture. When you will know if you got the part? Xoxo**

Naya smiles at Heather's text. Heather knows her too well. Luckily she said it to the right person.

**In about an hour. So nervous and excited! We just had lunch, going back to the studio's now, and then we will know… See you in about an hour and a half babe. Xoxo**

**XxXxXxXx**

Naya and Lea are sitting together, talking about the show and what it might mean for them in the future, when a pretty blonde girl walks up to them.

''Hey, sorry to bother you guys, but I was wondering if one of you has an aspirin? I feel a major headache coming up.'' Naya, always prepared with her huge purses where probably a little dog could live in, rummages around before pulling out a strip of aspirins.

''Sure, here you go. Must be the nerves huh?'' Naya asks as she hands the girl a small bottle of water and the strip of aspirins. The pretty blonde nods, and sits down next to them.

''Yeah, it's just that I gave up a lot for this you know? I really hope I get the part.'' The girl sighs after she downed the aspirins, and takes a couple of gulps, before giving the bottle and the strip back to Naya.

Yeah, we know how you feel. I'm Naya by the way.'' Naya says as she shakes the girl's hand. ''And the little one over here is Lea.'' Naya laughs after being playfully shoved by the shorter girl. Lea extends her hand while smiling at the blonde.

''Don't pay attention to her, I'm Lea, nice to meet you.'' She says while shaking her hand.

''Hi I'm Dianna, nice to meet you too. So, what parts are you guys here for?'' Dianna asks.

''I'm here for Rachel Berry, and this one here is for Santana Lopez.'' Lea answers. Dianna sighs deeply, feeling relieved.

''Okay so no competition, that's cool. I'm here for Quinn Fabray.'' The blonde explains. After some small talk, Ryan and his posse walk in. In his hand is a paper, probably with the names on them.

''Okay guys, everyone's attention please!'' Ryan says. Everyone gets quiet, and looks at him. ''Okay, so I want to thank everyone for coming in today, some of you have some serious potential, so if you didn't make it, don't give up okay? So, I'm going to post this list here, and I expect the new cast in the recording room in fifteen minutes okay? '' With that, he puts up the list, and leaves the room again. Lea, Naya and Dianna shoot up, and run up to the list. Naya, who makes it there first, scans quickly over the list, looking for her name.

**Will Shuester - Matthew Morisson. **

**Sue Sylvester – Jane Lynch.**

**Rachel Berry – Lea Michele.**

**Finn Hudson – Cory Monteith.**

**Quinn Fabray – Dianna Agron.**

**Noah Puckerman – Mark Salling.**

**Santana Lopez – Naya Rivera. **

She makes it this far in the list, when she sees her own name. She turns around to find Dianna and Lea already jumping and screaming. Almost in slow motion, she makes her way over to the two celebrating girls, and jumps in with them, laughing and jumping around, while screaming 'WE MADE IT!' over and over and over again.

After a couple of minutes of hugging each other and jumping around, they move it to the recording room, where they auditioned earlier today. They are not the only ones who are really happy. The rest of the cast is there also, and all with huge smiles on their faces. After introducing themselves to the rest of the cast, the three girls make their way over to their chairs, and listen to Ryan, who tells them that the script will be send to their e mails, and that they will begin with shooting next week. After the little 'meeting' is over, the girls leave the building, still unable to wipe their smiles off their faces.

Naya immediately calls her girlfriend to tell the good news.

''Hello?''

''Baby! I made it! I am Santana Lopez!'' Naya exclaims. She hears Heather wooing on the other side of the line.

''Yeah! That's my girl! Good job baby, I'm so proud of you! So you want to celebrate by me taking you out to dinner?'' Heather asks. Naya looks over to the other two girls, who are also calling their family and friends.

''Actually babe, how about we make this a dinner with two more people? You know that girl I just told you about? Yeah, and a new friend of ours, they both got into the show as well!'' Naya says happily.

''Okay hun, you guys come here first or what?'' Heather asks. They make a deal to come over first, wait there for Heather, and then go out to eat. After saying goodbye and I love you's, Naya makes her way over to Lea and Dianna.

''So, you guys up for a celebration dinner?''

**XxXxXxXx**

Heather was busy getting dressed and getting their apartment ready. The furniture stands where it's supposed to stand, the cupboards are full and organized, and everything is in its place. After she took a quick shower, she puts on a dark red lingerie set. A little surprise for her girl when they are finally alone. She smiles to herself. Celebrating sex is awesome. They always try new things when they have something to celebrate. Last week, when it was Heather's birthday, Naya made her bend her body in angles which she never thought was possible. Especially when she was on all fours and.. _**No wait, don't think about that, you just showered. **_ Heather stands in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear. She is still thinking of she should go for a dress or pants, when the bedroom door swings open, and three girls walk in. Unable to cover up, Heather just stands there in her lingerie set, a deep red color quickly appearing on her cheeks and ears.

''Uhm, hi.'' Heather says uncomfortably when she sees the two girls she don't know shamelessly checking her out. Naya walks up to her and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips.

''Sorry for interrupting babe, we will be in the living room, okay?'' Heather just nods dumbly, and shakes it off. She settles eventually on a red strapless dress, and black heels. After fixing her hair, she puts on her eyeliner and her mascara, and she is ready to go. Heather is someone who doesn't need make up to look good, but she likes to make her eyes pop. Now properly dressed, she walks into the living room. The three girls are sitting on the couch, chatting about everything and nothing.

''So, I'm ready, you girls too?'' Heather asks. Naya nods and stands up, introducing the short brunette and the pretty blonde.

''Babe, this is Lea, she will be playing Rachel Berry.'' Naya says as the smaller girl steps forward and gives her a big smile.

''Nice to meet you.'' Heather says politely.

''Nice to meet you too! And you have to tell me what kind of workout you do, because your body is flawless!'' Lea says way too enthusiastically. Heather laughs and nods her head. She already likes this girl.

''And this is Dianna babe. She will be playing Quinn Fabray.'' After shaking her hand, and smiling warmly at her, Heather feels at ease. This could mean two new good friendships with two girls she already likes. The four girls head out to downtown L.A, and enter the restaurant Heather has made reservations for. After they all take a seat, Heather next to Lea, and Naya next do Dianna, and order drinks, Heather speaks up.

''So I just want to say congratulations to all three of you for making it on the show, I really hope it gets big.'' Heather says with a smile while lifting her glass of red wine. ''And of course to awesome new friendships.'' They agree with that, and clink their glasses together. As Heather takes a sip of her drink, she keeps her eyes trained on Naya, who is across from her. Naya does the same, and they share a knowing grin. _**Yep, Heather is getting laid tonight. **_

**XxXxXxXx**

After dinner, the girls make their way back to Heather and Naya's apartment to drink a little more, and talk about jobs and careers.

''So Heather, what do you do for a living?'' Lea asks as she makes herself comfortable next to Dianna on the couch. Naya does the same thing, and cuddles into Heather, still holding onto her glass of red wine.

''Uhm, nothing at the moment. But I really want to dance. Back in Chicago I was a dance choreographer for teenagers at a pretty good dance school, so that would be awesome if I can get a similar job here.'' Heather says with a small smile. Lea smiles back and nods. Suddenly, she looks like she has just discovered a cure for cancer, and squeals in happiness.

''I have the perfect idea Heather! You should come work at Glee as a choreographer! We actually have our first dance rehearsal next week! I am definitely asking the choreographer if he could use some help!'' Lea exclaims happily. Heather's face lights up like it's Christmas morning. She seems to like this idea.

''Yeah that would be really cool! Maybe I can come to set some time? Watch you guys a little bit, do some networking.'' Heather says while winking at Naya, who smiles back. The four girls talk until it's late at night, and eventually Lea and Dianna decide to head home. They do however, make a deal to get a girls night like this more often.

Naya and Heather get ready for bed, in their usual playful manner. Heather is tickling Naya's sides, making her girlfriend squeak and run away. Heather chases Naya until the Latina runs to the other side of the bedroom, locking herself in, no escaping route possible. Heather grabs Naya by her waist, and swirls her around in circles. Like in the movies, they slow down, and Heather places her girl carefully back on the floor. Hands entwined by now, Naya leans forward, canting her head to the right, waiting patiently for Heather to do her thing.

As their lips touch, fireworks explode in Naya's stomach. She gets it every time she kisses Heather. The blonde carefully moves them to the bed, where she turns around and sit in the bed, Naya straddling her, lips molding together again. That night, they didn't get much sleep. But that's nothing out of the ordinary.

_**Early May, 2009.**_

Naya walks in her apartment, exhausted. She loved working on Glee, but she makes long days, and there is a lot of dancing, back up singing, and looking her absolute best all the time. But, it's all worth it, cause in two weeks, the first episode is airing on Fox. They just finished filming episode 3. One and two were already done, and being edited at the moment. Naya plops down on the couch after another dance rehearsal. Damn you Zach Woodlee for being so brilliant and making up the most awesome pieces.

As she settles on the couch to close her eyes for a couple of hours, she hears the front door opening. Heather walks in with grocery bags, big smile on her face, wearing her authentic dark grey sweatpants and a baggy white shirt.

''Hey babe. How was your day?'' Heather asks as she sets down the groceries and makes her way over to the tired Latina laying on the couch. She crawls on top of her, pecking her lips.

''Mhmm, hey sweetie. Busy day.'' Naya responds yawning.

''Okay babe, you sleep for a little bit, I'm making us dinner in the meantime, okay?'' Heather says. Naya mumbles something Heather can't understand, and nods. Heather smiles, and softly kisses Naya's forehead. Naya turns around, and falls asleep almost instantly. As Heather walks to the kitchen to start on dinner, her phone rings. Walking over to the kitchen counter and picking up her phone, she looks at her screen.

_**Incoming call – Unknown. **_

Thinking it might be another company trying to get her to buy stuff, she answers in annoyance.

''Hello?''

''_**Heather? Hi this is Zach! Remember me?''**_

''Hi Zach! Of course I remember you dork! It hasn't been that long, has it?'' Heather jokes.

''_**Nah, I just like overreacting. Hey I have a proposition for you if you're interested.'' **_

''A dance job? I'll take it!'' Heather says excited. This is the perfect timing that her old friend Zach calls. Zach Woodlee is a choreographer and is trying to get well known in America. He and Heather have a few things in common. Like the fact that they both started dancing at a young age. Or that they have both been back up dancers for big stars, Heather for Beyonce and Zach for Madonna. They have worked together on pieces a couple of times, so that's how they know each other.

''_**Yeah, it's a dance job. I would like you to come teach the Single Ladies dance to the cast of Glee.'' **_

''Uhh..'' Oh my God! Glee! That means she's going to see Naya a lot more! But, they have to act like they don't know each other, which will probably kill her. But on the other side, it usually gets paid pretty well.

''Okay that sounds awesome! When do you need me there?'' Heather asks.

''_**Monday. So you have three more days to perfection it, but knowing you, you can dream that dance.'' **_Zach chuckled.

''You know it. Okay, so I'll see you on Monday!'' After hanging up, Heather couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She has to tell Naya when she wakes up. She would probably be very happy for her. And, maybe if she shows her best side, they'll keep her as one of the choreographers! That would mean that she gets to spend even more time with Naya.

**XxXxXxXx**

''Naya? Baby, wake up. Dinner is ready.'' Heather says softly as she tries to wake her girlfriend up, who is still soundlessly asleep. After placing soft kisses on her cheeks, lips and nose, Naya finally opens her eyes, and stretches wide.

''Hey sleepyhead. Dinner's ready.'' Heather says softly before giving her another sweet kiss. After a couple of minutes of cuddling and trying to wake Naya up, they are sitting on the couch, plates on their laps, watching some TV.

''Hey babe?'' Heather begins.

''Hmm?'' Naya answers while she's chewing on her vegetables.

''I got a job for a couple of days.'' Heather says happily. Naya turns to watch her girl, swallows her food, and leans in to kiss her.

''Yay babe, I'm happy for you.'' Naya says as she pecks her lips one more time. ''What kind of job?'' She asks.

''I have to teach the single ladies dance to the cast of the show called Glee.'' Heather says nonchalantly. Naya's eyes almost bulges out of her head when she hears this. She puts her plate down on the coffee table, grabs Heather's plate too, and jumps on her, engulfing Heather in a big hug.

''Really! Oh my God I'm so happy!'' Naya exclaims as she climbs on top of her girlfriend.

''Hmm thought so. We have to be careful though. Nobody can know that we are dating. It can ruin both of our careers. Naya pouts, and lays her head on Heather's chest. Heather's fingers immediately find their way in raven black hair, combing it softly.

''It sucks you know? Not being able to show that we love each other in public.'' Naya mumbles into Heather's shirt. Heather nods, and looks up at the ceiling. One day, they will be able to show it to the rest of the world. The world will know then, That she and Naya are soulmates.

_**Monday.**_

After going to the studio's separately, Heather is currently being introduced to the cast. Lea and Dianna are playing along with the whole 'I've never seen you before' thing. Cory, Mark, Dijon, Harry, Chris, Amber, Jenna, and Matt have been all very nice to her. However, when Zach dragged her over to meet Naya Rivera, she really had a hard time to keep her face straight.

''So Heather, and last but certainly not least, meet Naya Rivera.'' Heather looks to her left to see her girlfriend in the most sinfully short skirt ever. A red, white and black cheerleading costume is what her girl is wearing currently, and all she wants to do is rip it off her body. She extends her hand towards the Latina, and takes her hand.

''Hi, nice to meet you.'' Heather says breathlessly. Naya looks flushed, but keeps her pokerface in place.

''Hi, I'm Naya, nice to meet you too. Are you a new cast member?'' She asks. Heather can't help but smirk at this. Her girl was a really good actress.

''Uhm no, I'm going to help you guys with the Single Ladies dance. I used to be Beyonce's background dancer, so I know the dance by heart.'' Heather 'explains.' Naya almost can't help but smirk at her girlfriend. But, the professional that she is, she keeps a straight face.

''Okay, well I'll be seeing you around then.'' Naya says. Heather nods and smiles, and when no one is looking she winks quickly at her girl before walking off again with Zach.

_**That same afternoon.**_

''Okay so you bow your head, and pump your fists down like this.'' Heather explains to Jenna and Chris. Chris, the big gay character on the show, is supposed to do the dance as a try out for the school's football team. So far, Heather is really getting along with everyone. Ryan Murphy even walked up to her to make some small talk with her, and saying that she is doing a great job so far. Happy with the compliments, she works even harder. After a couple of hours, the routine is almost perfect, as Zach walks up to Heather, who is sipping her bottle of water.

''Oh my God Heather, you are not going to believe this.'' Heather wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

''What?'' She asks as she begins lurking at the bottle again.

''Ryan offered you a role as the third cheerleader on the show.'' Zach says. Heather spits her water out, and coughs loudly, almost chocking on the liquid.

''_**Say what!'' **_Heather shrieks.

''You are going to be on the show! Ryan loves you already, and your funny comments. I mean, the part is yours if you are up for it.'' Heather can't contain her happiness and starts bouncing around the studio.

''OF COURSE I'LL TAKE IT!'' Heather yells. After a couple of minutes of celebrating with Zach, he tells her that she is expected in Ryan's office in five minutes. After composing herself, she walks over to his office, and knocks on the door. When she hears a muffled 'come in' she opens the door, to find Ryan working on his computer.

''Hi Heather! Come in, come in, take a seat.'' Ryan says while pointing at the chair in front of his desk. She takes a seat, and folds her hands neatly in her lap.

''So Heather, I guess Zach gave you the good news huh?'' He asks. Heather nods, and Ryan continues. ''So I was thinking. We were already thinking about hiring a third cheerleader, but I guess we already found her huh? So, you'll be playing Brittany, a ditzy cheerleader. We didn't quite figured out a last name, but that will come as times goes on. It's not a big role though, but it'll pay well enough. You will be most used as a dancer, and back-up singer. I was thinking about making you best friends with either Quinn or Santana, played by Dianna and Naya. Have you met them already?'' the boss asks her. Heather, trying not to smirk, nods.

''Yeah I've just met them today.'' She lies. ''They are both very nice to me, so I don't mind who is going to be my best friend.'' Ryan seems satisfied by that.

''Okay well then. I guess it'll be Santana then, since you're quiet ying and yang, and putting two blondes together as two best friends is kind of cliché. However, the three of you are both cheerleaders, but Quinn is the head cheerleader, you two are her followers, kind of.'' Ryan laughs. Heather just laughs, and agrees with everything he says. She is already over the moon by getting such a great job. ''And we want to re shoot a couple of scenes with you in it, so it seems like you are just there from the beginning. I guess you first appearance will be in the second episode.'' Ryan explains.

''Okay but I have one question. I've never acted before, so I don't really know what I'm doing.'' Heather tells him honestly.

''Hmm, that may be a problem. You still have a small part though, so you'll probably don't have a lot of lines. But how about we see how it goes, and otherwise we'll pay for your acting classes.'' Ryan says with a smile.

**XxXxXxXx**

After her conversation with Ryan, Heather is walking on cloud nine. First she gets offered a job, and then she hears she will probably working closely with Naya! Seriously, this day can't get any better. When she feels a pinch in her side, she turns around to see Naya looking away, whistling.

''Hey Nay. What are you doing here?'' Heather asks. She looks around to see that they are alone in the studio.

''Hey babe, I thought I'd pay you a visit when the rest of the cast is outside getting lunch.'' Naya says while walking over to Heather, and drapes her arms around her neck. Heather's hands come to rest on Naya's hips, and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. However, the kiss doesn't stay sweet as Naya's head turns to the left and opens her mouth to let her tongue play with Heather's.

''BUSTED!'' They hear someone yell as they quickly tear their lips apart. They look to the door to see Lea and Dianna standing in the doorway, each holding two bagels and a couple of bottles of water.

''Ha, we almost had you guys there. But you have to be more careful, anyone could have walked in.'' Lea says while handing Naya and Heather a bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of water.

''Sorry, we got a bit carried away.'' Naya explains. Lea and Dianna nod understanding.

''So guys, now we are all together, I have something to announce.'' Heather says. The three girls turn their head to the dancer and wait for her to speak up.

''Okay so I spoke with Ryan today, and he offered me a job. I'll be playing the role of Brittany, third cheerleader and best friend of Santana Lopez.''

_**XxXxXxXx **_

_**January 31**__**st**__**, 2012. **_

''Okay so Heather, Naya, you two come up here, next to the stage, and start swaying, and just do your thing okay?'' Brad says. They nod, as the music starts playing again.

_**You don't know how many times I wish that I had told you**_

_**You don't know how many times I wish that I could hold you**_

_**You don't know how many times I wish that I could mold you into someone who could cherish the thought, of always having you, here by side.**_

Heather grabs Naya closer, and leans their cheeks together.

_**Cherish the thought… ooohh. **_

Heather looks into Naya's eyes, and mouths 'that was so sweet. Thank you.' Naya leans in, tilting her head to the right, and waits for Heather to do the rest. Heather's nose nuzzles Naya's upper lip, before catching it between her own lips. She can't help but smile into the kiss. 3 years of pretending, people on set finding out about them, getting an own storyline based on their chemistry. Gay panicking from Naya's character. Having a 'boyfriend' for almost a whole season for Heather's character. Naya's character random hook ups. Real life that gets in the way sometimes, and how they have to pretend to just be friends. Also, a growing fandom by each day that doesn't allow them to show their affection in public.

But all of that doesn't matter right now. Right now, she kisses her girlfriend with passion and love. She doesn't even hear the 'cut' when it's being called. She just wants to keep kissing Naya. Eventually Dianna playfully pulls Naya away by her waist, and Heather blushes.

''So, that was quite the kiss huh? And only the first take!'' Brad laughs. After six more takes, and six more passionate kisses, it's a wrap. They're done for today, and they finished filming this episode. Then all they have left is filming the regionals episode, before the seven week hiatus. Heather and Naya deserve some rest if she may say so herself. After all the weeks of hectic filming and rehearsing, Heather thinks that maybe they should go on a nice vacation. Maybe to some place nice and warm. Mexico or something.

Again.

**Well, that was that my dear readers! Typos are all mine, so sorry about that, but I hope you all will be joining me for my next fic! If you have any cool prompts, even if it is for one shots, just PM me and ask away okay? See you next time! Oh and FYI, yeah I know that Naya originally tried out for Mercedes, but I liked it better this way :D. Xoxo**


End file.
